Good Life
by SofiaSofiaSofia
Summary: What's going on in the lives of the Robbins/Torres/Sloan family in year 2013? Everybody's getting along, Sofia's two, and they're loving their lives as one big family.  Mark/Arizona/Callie/Sofia. All parents are heavily involved. Romantic pairing: Calzona
1. Dear Sofia

"Goodnight, sleep tight –"

"Don't a bed bu' bi'!"

"Right," Arizona smiled.

She stood in the doorway to their apartment while the almost-two-year-old stood in the doorway to Daddy's. When Callie had first gotten pregnant, Arizona hadn't liked the fact that Mark lived so close by at all. Now, after two years of parenting together, she loved it. They had most certainly had to set some boundaries – more for the sake of Callie and Arizona's alone time than for anything having to do with Sofia – but their unconventional family worked well for all of its members.

"Blow a kiss," Mark said.

Instead, Sofia ran back across the hall and Mommy and Madre stole goodnight kisses number five and six of the night. Bedtime was always like this with their energetic little one, but they didn't mind it one bit. She made even the most routine things so much more enjoyable.

"How old are you gonna be tomorrow?" Mommy asked.

"Two!" she exclaimed probably a little too loudly for the sake of the neighbours.

"Okay, okay, okay," Callie finally said after a laugh she couldn't hold back. "Go brush those teeth and go to sleep, Big Girl." Madre gave her one more kiss. "We love you."

"C'mon, Sof," Mark said.

"Dada…" she replied as she walked back to his door.

"Yes?"

"Eat 'nack?"

"You just had a snack," he chuckled. "Remember the fishy crackers?"

"More? Pease, Dada?"

"All done," he said.

"Time for bed, Sofia," Callie added.

"Otay, otay," she replied.

* * *

><p>Once Mark and Sofia disappeared into the apartment, Callie and her wife went back into theirs as well. Arizona saw the pad and paper still sitting out on the table and realized that it wasn't quite bedtime for her just yet.<p>

"I still need to write her letter," she said.

"Yep," Callie nodded.

Sofia's collection of letters had begun the day she was born. Callie had still been in surgery and Sofia was in the NICU with her team still working on her. They had forbidden Mommy and Daddy from being around for that part. Mark had gone back up to the OR gallery to watch over the remainder of Callie's operation, but Mommy had grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

She had loved to write since high school, but it was a fact few people really knew about her. Writing helped her to express her deepest, darkest, most sacred thoughts. Sometimes she still wrote letters to her brother. There was nowhere to send them and he wasn't able to read them, but the feelings were all over the pages. It made her feel better on the tough days when he seemed so far away. She figured that maybe writing a letter to that precious baby girl would help somehow, too.

From there, it became tradition. For every major event in Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres' life, there were corresponding letters from her parents. They figured she'd love having them when she got older. She already thought having them read to her was pretty cool, even if she was confused by some of the big words.

Mark and Callie had already scribbled their messages down this afternoon while Sofia napped, but Arizona had been at work. Plus, she had wanted to really think about the words to put in this letter to the birthday girl. Time had flown by so fast and this birthday was a big one.

_Dear Sofia,_

_As I sit here writing this, you're probably jumping on your new "big girl" bed over at Daddy's and giving him a hard time about settling down to sleep. Such a typical two-year-old! As much as it frustrates us in the moment, we love it!_

_When you were born, we didn't know for sure what life with you would be like. You were one sick little baby. That was pretty much all we could be sure of. Yet, just two years later, nothing can slow you down. Aside from the cute pair of tiny purple glasses we just had to pick out because of your eyesight issues, you managed to escape the NICU unharmed. It's amazing, really. _

_I love being your mommy, Sofia. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I can't get enough of hearing you say "Yeah, Mama," in the sweet little way you do as you nod your head at me. I love your larger than life laugh. Your innocent, loving view of the world is beyond words._

_Don't think I don't see your other side, though. You are one feisty latina, just like your madre. You've got her stubbornness for sure. There is no changing your mind. When you want something, you better get it (which doesn't mean we're always going to cave, my dear), and when you don't want to do something, you just aren't going to do it. Again, as frustrating as that is, never change. Stand up for yourself and for what you want. My only hope is that one day when you're bigger, you'll understand what "pick your battles" means._

_Your favourite word right now is "pity." You think everything is the prettiest thing you've ever seen. Madre and I are the prettiest mommies (okay, so you're right there), Daddy is the "pitiest" daddy, and even your dinner was "pity" last night. You got your madre's stubbornness, but your daddy's ego!_

_From me, I think you're learning how to share your love. We could sit for hours just exchanging kisses and hugs and you'd be perfectly content. It warms my heart to know that someone has so much love for me. _

_Sofia, you're not really a baby anymore. You've becoming this little lady right before our very eyes and if how you've been is any indication of who you're bound to become, I can't wait to see it all unfold. I might be a little biased, but I think the three of us have done a pretty great job with you so far._

_Happy birthday!_

_Love, hugs, and kisses, forever and ever,_

_Your Mommy _

* * *

><p>"You know what?" Arizona asked as she curled up on the couch with her wife once the letter was finished.<p>

"What?"

"She's pretty awesome."

"Sofia?" Callie smiled. "I know."

"We're the luckiest family ever."

"You've got that right."

There was a knock on the door and Mark came in. "Sorry," he said. "She's insisting she needs the blanket with the rainbows on it."

"It's in the laundry," Callie said. "She spilled milk all over it this morning."

"Fantastic."

The toddler walked in, already clutching one of her other blankets. "'Fia 'wuv babow."

"You love the rainbows?" Callie asked. "I know, but the rainbows are all dirty right now."

"Oh, no," her sweet little voice said.

"How about this?" Arizona asked. "If you go to sleep with that blanket, Mommy'll wash up the rainbows for your birthday tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Sound good?" she asked, picking her up and placing her on her lap.

"Babow?"

"Rainbows tomorrow," she said. "Tonight…puppies?"

She yawned. "Puppy?" she asked.

"Are you just gonna fall asleep in Mama's lap?" Callie asked, stroking the little girl's cheek.

"Lap," she answered.


	2. Family Day

Daddy was watching his baby girl sleep the next morning. He had carried her back to bed the night before and she had been sound asleep ever since. Surprisingly, he had even woken up before her which almost never happened. On a typical day, she was his little alarm clock, alerting him that their day was beginning whether he liked it or not.

He looked at the time. Sofia had been born at 2:08 p.m., meaning that in about eight hours, he, Callie, and Arizona would officially have a two-year-old. Every parent warns new parents of how fast time passes once you have a little one, but their words hadn't meant much back then. When Sofia was first born, they prayed for the days to pass quickly. They couldn't wait for her to gain weight, to breathe on her own, to take a bottle, to heal, to come home, and to finally catch up to the developmental stages of other babies her age. They had rushed her along to help her hit each of these milestones. Obviously it was worth it, since all of that had probably done a lot to help Sofia, but now they wanted time to slow down. It seemed almost impossible that such a tiny girl could have already become a two-year-old.

Daddy took the opportunity his sleeping girl was giving him to start making breakfast. Pancakes with blueberry smiley faces were on the menu today. Sofia always got a kick out of anything edible that wore a smile, which is the part that he got a kick out of. It was so much fun to watch her enjoy such simple things as if they were some big deal.

Callie and Arizona came over. "She's not up yet?" Callie asked. "Mark, it's quarter after six."

"I figured she just looked far too peaceful for me to wake her."

"Aw," she smiled.

Both ladies walked right back to Sofia's bedroom; they couldn't help themselves.

"I said I didn't want to wake her," Mark told them.

"We're not," Arizona said as she and her wife stood watching the little lady.

"Yes, we are," Callie replied as Sofia's big brown eyes opened. "Good morning, Birthday Girl!"

"Babows," she said, wanting the rainbow blanket she had been promised last night.

"It's at our apartment," Arizona said. "After breakfast, we can get it."

"Oh."

"Daddy's making pancakes," Callie told her. "I think with smiley faces!"

"Eat that?" she asked as she sat up in bed.

"Well, yeah you get to eat them," Arizona laughed. "They're yummy, right?"

"Yeah."

"What day is today, Sofia?" Callie asked.

"Uh…"

"It's your second birthday!" Arizona said, holding up two fingers.

"Happy birthday!" Daddy smiled as he came in the room, too. "How's it feel to be two?"

"Does it feel good?" Callie asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you feel older?"

"Oh, yep," she nodded.

They all laughed.

"You're such a funny kid," Mark told her.

"Eat?" she asked.

"You want your pancakes?" he asked. "Sure. Daddy'll finish them up."

"Say 'thank you, Daddy!'" Arizona smiled.

"How about 'Gracias?'" Callie asked when the toddler said nothing.

"Gratus," she said, not quite able to pronounce it.

"Good girl," Arizona praised her.

She lifted her out of her toddler bed and Sofia squirmed because she wanted to be put down, so that she could go get her pancakes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Callie said. "Let's get a new diaper on first."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"How's that smiley face, Miss Sofia?" Arizona asked as they ate.<p>

The birthday girl was a mess. There was syrup and pancake bits all over her and it was clearly going to take a good long bath to get her clean again. That didn't matter, though. She was having so much fun and all she was doing was eating breakfast. It was worth it.

"Good," she said, with a full mouth.

"Good," Callie smiled. "Daddy did good?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"I'm glad you think they're good," Mark said.

"What do you want to do today, birthday girl?" Callie asked.

They had had Sofia's birthday party a couple weeks ago because Arizona's parents weren't able to be in Seattle for her actual birthday, so they had made a special trip out a little ahead of time instead. This meant that Sofia and her parents could spend the day together just the four of them. It was a rare treat that all three of them had the day off of work, so they wanted to take full advantage of the occasion and have some quality family time.

They had learned to define "family" differently than most people did. Callie and Arizona were a happily married couple with a daughter. They were a family. Mark and Callie were biological parents to this amazing girl. That made them a family. In many peoples' minds, this is how it was. The two families coexisted, but somebody was always on the outside of the bubble. However, Robbins, Torres, and Sloan viewed their family differently. They felt just like their daughter saw things: from Sofia's perspective, all three of them were a part of one family. Sure, they had had some rocky times, but what family hadn't? Mark, Callie, and Arizona felt like their foursome was the only complete way to describe their family. They all had a mutual respect, friendship, and love for each other now. It had taken some time to get there, but things were better than ever.

"Um, pay."

"You want to play?" Arizona asked. "Would you like to go to the zoo?"

They had had this planned for awhile, but letting Sofia think it was her idea was generally a better approach.

"Yeah, Mama."

"Sofia, what's at the zoo?" Callie asked.

"Dada," she answered.

Arizona laughed. "Daddy's at the zoo? I don't think so!"

"Animals are at the zoo," Callie said. "Lions, monkeys, giraffes…all kinds of animals."

"Yay!"

"Should we go visit the animals today?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like a plan, ladies," Mark smiled.

* * *

><p>"Sof, do you see the baby elephant?" Arizona asked as they watched the elephants interact with each other. "The littlest one is just a baby!"<p>

"Big," she disagreed, looking at her Mommy like she had lost her mind.

"Well, it is big, but it's still a baby elephant," she explained.

"Doin'?" she asked as she watched the baby elephant walk over to one of the bigger ones.

"It wants to play with its mom," Mark said, lifting her up so she could see better.

"Mama?" she asked.

"That must be its mama," Callie decided, not having a clue if this was actually the case or not. It satisfied her little girl and that was all that mattered.

Sofia pointed to another elephant. "Maday," she said.

"That's Baby's Madre?" Arizona smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "Madre, Mama, Dada."

"She has a madre, a mommy, and a daddy?" Mark asked. "Just like you!"

It had yet to occur to Sofia that her family wasn't the norm. To her, every baby must have had three parents. It was all she had ever known, after all.

"Yeah, Dada."

"I see," he smiled.

They let Sofia watch the elephants a little bit more before they moved on to see a group of some very energetic monkeys. Sofia loved watching them "pay" as she called it.

"They're just like you, Sofia," Callie teased. "Too much energy! Do you think their parents get tired chasing after them all day, too?"

"No," she said.

"No, huh?"

"No."

* * *

><p>Taking Sofia to the zoo corresponded perfectly with the gift that her parents bought for her. Sofia was really into pretend play these days, so they had decided to buy her a complete set of zoo animal toys. She would get hours of enjoyment out of it.<p>

They let her open it when they got home.

"What is it?" Callie asked as she ripped off the paper.

"Beples!" she said, trying to say "peoples."

"Are those people?" Arizona asked.

She laughed.

"What are those guys called?" Mark asked.

"Mimimals."

"I think that was supposed to be animals," Callie said. "Yes."

"Which animals do you see in there?"

"Suck," she said, meaning "stuck." She was examining the top of the box and clearly trying to figure out how to get her newest little friends out of their box.

She knew she had to open the top of the box, but she wasn't totally sure how. Her attempts failed.

"They're stuck in the box?" Daddy asked.

"Ask for help," Arizona prompted her. "Say 'open my box, please!'"

"Do that," Sofia said, pushing the box closer to Daddy.

"Is that nice asking?" Callie asked her. "We say what? Pl-"

"Pease!" she yelled.

"Tell Daddy," Arizona replied.

"Pease," she smiled.

"Let's get them out," Mark said as he opened the box.

He passed her each individual animal as he removed them and she gave it a name. Some of the names were actually the names of the type of animal, while some were just her creative choices.

"Lion," she said as Daddy handed one over. "Roar!"

"Lions do roar," Arizona nodded. "Smart girl!"


	3. Another One

"Grandma, she has to go to bed," Arizona laughed as her mom had a phone conversation with Sofia that night. "Wrap it up."

The toddler had just recently started realizing that voices that came from the other end of the phone were not there with her, but rather somewhere else. This new discovery had opened up a fascination with calling people. She would pick up the phone, bring it over to whoever was in the room and say "say hi?" which was what she called making a phone call, since it was what they told her to do when someone called. They couldn't always let her call whoever she wanted, but today they decided she could. Therefore, a birthday phone call from Grandma was essential.

"Grandma and Grandpa love you very much, Sofia," Barbara Robbins said.

"Say 'I love you, too!'" Callie replied.

"Wuv," she whispered.

"She said it," Arizona told her mom. "You've gotta talk louder on the phone, silly. Grandma can't hear you."

"Oh," the birthday girl replied.

"That's okay," Grandma said. "You have a good sleep. I'm happy you had a good birthday."

"Tell her 'bye bye!'" Arizona instructed.

Sofia waved. "With words," Callie laughed.

Sofia kissed the phone. "Nice girl," Arizona smiled. "She gave you a kiss, Grandma."

"Thank you!" she replied. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

With that, Sofia walked away from the phone. "Apparently she's had enough of you for tonight," Callie laughed. "She's headed to her room."

Barbara laughed. "Cute."

"Talk to you later, Mom," Arizona said. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>The mommies went into Sofia's room and found her trying to climb the safety rail on her "big girl" bed. "Ouch!" she said as her little tummy got squished up against it.<p>

"Yeah," Callie replied. "That's because you're not supposed to do that."

"Oh."

She helped her into bed. "There. Are you sleepy tonight? We had a big day, huh?"

"Yep," she nodded. "'Fia goes seep."

"Sofia's gonna go to sleep?" Arizona asked. She gave her a kiss. "See you in the morning. We love you."

After finishing up their nightly routine, Callie and Arizona decided to relax on the couch with the leftovers of Sofia's birthday cake. She had enjoyed it, but if they saved the rest for her, it would go on for days and days. All she would want to eat would be cake, so it was best just to finish it off and get it over with now.

"For someone who hates birthdays, you bake some pretty great cakes," Callie told Arizona.

"I don't like my birthday," she said. "Tiny human birthdays are different."

"So much more fun," Callie agreed.

Arizona smiled as she heard Sofia jumping on her bed. "Sofia Robbin Sloan, go to sleep!" she called out. "Lay down, please!"

"'Fia seeps," her tiny voice replied.

"If Sofia's asleep, why is she talking?" Callie pointed out. "I thought you were tired."

"Yeah."

"Then no jumpin'."

"Oh," she said as they heard the bouncing stop.

"Thank you for listening," Callie told her. "Goodnight!"

Arizona laughed. "I love that kid."

"Me too," she nodded, licking the icing off of her fork. "I may be biased, but…"

"Yeah."

Arizona grew quiet all of the sudden.

"What?"

"I miss baby her."

"I know."

"Have you thought about having another one?"

"Another one?" Callie asked.

"Yeah. I think we could use one more around here."

Callie's pager went off. "It's Hunt," she said, checking it. "He needs a consult."

"Oh."

With that, she kissed her wife and left the apartment.

"Well, that went perfectly," Arizona said to herself.

* * *

><p>Owen's patient needed surgery, but they had to wait until an OR opened up. This left Callie with some spare time, but she didn't want to head home and risk waking her girls up if she didn't have to.<p>

"Did Sofia pass right out tonight?" Mark asked as he walked up behind her in the hall. "She was exhausted."

"She still managed to jump on the bed," Callie said. "And then she tried to lie. How does a two-year-old know what a lie is? I mean, clearly she's a terrible liar, but –"

He laughed. "She's growing up."

"She's not thirty-five," Callie said. "She's two. Yeah, it's crazy, but it's not that bad."

"I didn't say –"

"Arizona wants another one."

"Kid?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"And you don't?"

"I do," she said. "Just…it surprised me. I honestly gave up on having more than one. I mean, with how traumatic Sofia's birth was. Not that I plan on anything like that happening again, but still."

"Yeah."

"Plus, I didn't think Arizona'd want more. I know she loves Sofia, but I thought she was done. So so was I."

"And now you're not."

"I guess not," Callie said. "Another one would be nice, now that I think about it, though."

"Yeah," he said. "Sofia'd love a sibling. Other than Sloan. It's not like that's a typical sisterly relationship."

"Nope."

"She'd make a good big sister."

"Yeah."


	4. Questions and Cookies

Callie didn't end up making it home that night, so it wasn't until Arizona came into work that they got to talk about the conversation they had started the night before.

They decided to grab some coffee and sit down somewhere to have their discussion.

"You really want another baby?" Callie asked. "I mean, I know Sof made you see you love being a mom, but I figured that you'd still be done after her."

"I loved having a sibling growing up and I want that for Sofia," Arizona said. "I know Sloan is her sister, but she's so much older than her. Sofia's still going to feel like an only child."

"Yeah."

"You don't want another one?"

Arizona was surprised. Callie hadn't said no, but she wasn't exactly jumping for joy either. She didn't think that this would really be a discussion. She assumed Callie would want another child as soon as she brought it up.

"I do," Callie said. "I guess I just let that go though. Given that I didn't think you wanted more. And because Sofia was a preemie. I figured I should just be grateful for what I have."

"We could adopt," Arizona said. "I'm not sure a pregnancy is a good idea for you either, and I have no desire to carry."

"Adoption's great," Callie replied. "I mean, Addison's been trying to adopt and I totally support that. But I don't want to adopt unless pregnancy really isn't a choice. Not that I wouldn't love an adopted kid. I would. It's not about biology. Just look at you and Sofia," she smiled.

"But getting to carry our baby is important to you."

"Very," she said. "And I feel like I got ripped off with Sofia. I wouldn't trade her for the world, but I'd give anything to carry a baby to term. I think that's just such a special thing."

"Okay," Arizona replied. "So we have to figure out if pregnancy is safe."

"And if not, than our next baby is supposed to be adopted," Callie said.

"Deal," she smiled. "Sofia's gonna love being a big sister."

"Yep."

* * *

><p>"'Tar," Sofia said, handing Madre a star shaped cookie cutter.<p>

It was the next day and they were making cookies that they would later enjoy for dessert after dinner. Sofia was learning her shapes, letters, and numbers, so using various different cutters was a creative way to add a little education into a fun activity.

"That is a star," Callie smiled. "Do you wanna make a star cookie?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Press it down into the dough right here," Callie said.

Sofia put it on top and looked confused when nothing happened. "No?"

"Press," Callie said, taking her little hand and helping her push the cookie cutter into the dough.

"Yay!" she smiled when the cookie was shaped.

"Sofia, do you wanna make a cookie with your letter?" she asked, glancing up at the clock.

"Yeah."

"What letter does Sofia start with?" she asked. "Ssssss…"

"Ses," she said.

"S," she nodded. "Good job."

"Mama?" she asked as she found the S cutter.

"Mommy'll be home soon," Callie said. "Before dinner."

"Mama?" she asked, pointing to the letters after the S was shaped.

"You wanna make Mommy a cookie with her letter?" she asked. "Mommy's name is Arizona. That starts with an A. Can you find the A?"

"A?" she asked.

"Find it," she told her. "Show me."

"Oh."

Callie's phone rang and she quickly reached for it, not even caring if her hands were messy. She had called Addison to get her friend's opinion on whether or not a pregnancy was safe. The wait for a call back, even if it had only been a day, had been a tough one. All Callie wanted was some good news.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Callie," Addison replied. "You called me?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Arizona and I are thinking about having another baby and I just wanted to get an idea of whether or not pregnancy is a possibility for me."

"It's definitely a possibility," Addison said. "Whether or not it's a safe thing might be another story."

"Yeah."

Sofia handed Callie the G-shaped cookie cutter. "A?" she asked.

"That's the G, Sof," Callie said. "Try again."

"Oh."

"Sorry about that," Callie told Addison. "We're in the middle of baking cookies."

"That's okay," Addison replied. "Anyways, your chance of having another preemie does increase if you try again. But because your premature delivery wasn't due to cervical incompetence or anything like that, the risk isn't quite as high as other moms of preemies. Nothing's wrong with your uterus or any of that, so that's a good thing."

"Right," Callie said. "Okay."

"My biggest concern with you would be your heart," she said. "I know you've been okay since Altman operated, but pregnancy can put strain on the heart."

"Yeah."

"I'd have Altman run some basic tests," she said. "Make a decision from there."

"Okay, thanks," she replied. "Any adoption news?" she asked.

Addison had been going through the adoption process since her attempts at getting pregnant had all failed. Her profile had been available for about ten months, but she was still waiting for a match.

"Nope," Addison said. "But it'll happen."

"For sure," Callie smiled. "You'll be such a good mom one day."

"How's Sofia?"

"Great," she said. "Thanks for sending the birthday gift. She loved the doll and the dress is so cute."

"I'm glad."

Sofia handed Madre the A. "A?"

"Good job," she nodded. "Press it down."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your cookies," Addison said. "Let me know if I can answer any more questions."

"Thanks, Addie."

* * *

><p>Teddy ran some tests on Callie's heart a few days later. Arizona was in the O.R. when her wife got her results back, so she didn't find anything out until later that night.<p>

"Cookie, Maday?" Sofia was asking.

"Sofia, when did I say we can eat the cookies we made?"

"No now," she said, shaking her head.

"Not now," she agreed. "Right."

"I think Madre and Sofia made too many cookies on Monday," Arizona smiled.

They still had quite a few left, which meant Sofia was asking for them every chance she got. If she could have convinced her parents, she would have eaten nothing but cookies.

"We had fun," Callie replied, giving her wife a kiss.

"What's for dinner?"

"Homemade chicken soup."

"Sounds good."

"Good?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, lifting the toddler into her booster seat. "Good."

"So, I got some good news today," Callie told her as she placed dinner on their table.

"You did, huh?" she asked.

"Teddy doesn't see a reason why I couldn't have a safe pregnancy from a cardio standpoint," Callie said. "As long as my OB knows about my history and I'm monitored appropriately, my heart should be fine."

"And if you do have problems?"

"They can be controlled with medication," she said. "But I'm hoping that's not even an issue."

"Yeah."

"We can have a baby, Mommy."

"Good," she smiled.

"Baby?" Sofia asked, just repeating what Madre had said.

"Wanna be a big sister?"

"Cookie?" she asked.

"All you want is a cookie, huh?" Madre asked.


	5. So Many Choices

"Sofia, guess what I just went and picked up?" Mark asked his daughter as he walked into Callie and Arizona's apartment.

They knew that parents of really young kids opened struggled to get their children to wear their glasses, so they were trying to make Sofia excited enough to keep hers on her face. It probably wasn't going to be entirely successful, but it was a start.

She didn't even look up from the tea set she was playing with. "Hi, Dada," she simply said as she kept on pouring herself some imaginary tea.

"Hi, Sof," he said. "You don't wanna see what I have?"

"Go see," Arizona told her. "Daddy has your big girl glasses!"

Sofia was starting to like doing "big girl" things, so telling her that glasses were a part of that phase of her life was another thing they would try.

Sofia got up and walked over to Daddy. "Gla?" she asked.

"Glasses," he replied, trying to emphasis the final sound.

"Ssssss…" Arizona said. "Like a snake."

"Sssssss…" she replied.

"Good job," Mommy said, giving her a kiss. "Say 'show me my glasses, please!'"

"Gla," she smiled.

"So much for that," Mark said. "Can you say 'please?'"

"Pease," she nodded.

"Good girl," he told her.

He took the tiny glasses out and placed them on her face. "Pity?" she asked.

"So pretty," he nodded. "They're the prettiest glasses I've ever seen."

"Me too," Mommy agreed. "Madre'll love 'em when she comes home and sees you wearing them."

"Home?" she asked.

"Madre's fixing up some bones," Arizona said. "She's workin'."

"Oh."

"She'll be home later."

Arizona conveniently left out the part that explained that she and Callie would be leaving about an hour after Callie got home from work because they had an appointment. Clearly Sofia wasn't going to like this part, and bringing it up now would only make it worse.

"Yeah?"

"Yep," she nodded. "And then she'll be home for dinner time. Daddy's making us dinner tonight."

Sofia removed the glasses from her face. "Done," she told her parents as she handed them to Mommy.

"Uh oh!" Arizona replied. "You're not done! Wearing glasses is fun. It's like dress-up!"

"No," she said.

"But they're purple," Mark tried. "You love purple."

"No."

"You don't like purple today?" she asked.

"No pity."

"Purple's not even pretty today? Oh my! How did that happen?"

"I think purple's pretty," Arizona said.

"No, Mama," she said. "No gla."

"Let's put them on for just a little bit," Arizona said. "We'll cuddle with your glasses on."

"No," she said.

"Not right now, huh? Let's try later."

"Yeah?"

"You'll put them on later?" Mark asked. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"She probably just thinks they feel weird on her face," Arizona told her wife as they sat in Dr. Ian Roderick's office.<p>

They had spent two weeks looking for a specialist with a success rate that they were comfortable with, and another week waiting for the appointment date to actually arrive, but they were taking the first steps towards expanding their family.

"Yeah," Callie said. "We'll get her to wear them at some point."

"Mark's said he'll keep trying while we're here."

"Uh huh," Callie nodded as she filled out the initial paperwork that Dr. Roderick's office needed. "List any known fertility issues," she read aloud. "Lack of sperm?" she laughed.

"You can't put that," Arizona laughed.

"Fine," she smiled.

They were called back to a room where Dr. Roderick met them just a few minutes later. "Calliope?" he asked.

"Call me Callie," she told him as they shook hands. "Thanks for seeing us. This is my wife Arizona."

"Hi," he smiled, shaking Arizona's hand as well. "And not a problem. I wasn't taking on anymore patients right now, but when Addison called and asked me to see you two, I figured one more patient couldn't hurt. Addie's a good friend, so…"

"Still," Arizona said. "We appreciate it."

"Your paperwork says you had a previous pregnancy?" he asked as he reviewed everything Callie had just filled out.

"Yep," Callie answered. "We have a two-year-old daughter."

"What doctor did you go to when you had her?"

"Oh, we didn't," Callie said. "I'm bisexual," she added hoping to quickly clear up the confusion.

"Oh, sorry," he replied. "I just assumed."

"It's okay," she said.

"So this'll be your first experience with any kind of fertility treatments?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Since we have no reason to believe otherwise, IUI should be the best choice for you. If you'd like to do IVF, we can, though. It has a higher success rate. However, it's also more expensive and just a more difficult process."

"Okay."

"That's something to think about," he told them. "And I'll have you select a donor, too. Next time we meet will probably be after all that is decided. Or at least after you've chosen between IUI and IVF."

"If we go with IUI, does she have to be put on Clomid or anything else? We know she ovulates, so…"

"That's another choice you have to make," he explained. "But I usually recommend a low dose of Clomid just because it helps make sure we get better sized follicles."

"Oh."

"But that's your choice," he said. "I know some people are really nervous about using fertility meds because of the risks of multiples and everything that comes along with that."

"Our daughter was a preemie," Callie said. "So…yeah. But we'll talk about it."

"Good," he replied.

"There's a possibility of using Arizona's eggs, too right? If we wanted?" Callie asked.

They hadn't discussed this, but she had been thinking about it. Either way their children would be perfect, beautiful people, but Callie sort of wondered what it would be like to have a little Arizona around.

"Yep," he nodded.

"Why wouldn't we just use your eggs?" Arizona asked.

"You don't think it might be cool to have a little you running around? Sofia's like a tiny version of me –"

"And I want more tiny yous," she smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>That initial appointment just left them feeling like they had far too many things to consider. They would use Callie's eggs, but that was all they really knew right now.<p>

Each little choice that they made could affect whether or not this worked, yet there were no right or wrong decisions. It was all a matter of what they were comfortable doing.

"I'm leaning towards IUI," Callie said. "I just hate that its success rate is lower. But if it could work, why jump right to IVF?"

"Yeah," Arizona said. "I think it's worth a cycle or two of IUI first. If those don't work, then we'll think about IVF. The fact that you're able to get pregnant makes me think that IVF is just too expensive to try without doing IUI first. For people who have to use it, IVF is great, but we should try IUI first."

"What's the cost difference?" Mark asked as he put a bowl of salad on the table.

Sure, this wasn't exactly appropriate dinner table talk for most people, but they were doctors. They had discussed far worse. Plus, Mark had a feeling that he'd be hearing plenty more about the process as Callie and Arizona had to make more decisions and appointments.

"A couple hundred versus about thousands. Many thousands," Callie answered.

"And I mean, any couple might have to try more than one cycle. That's normal. Even for couple's who conceive on their own," Arizona pointed out.

"Except me," Mark joked. "I'm that good."

It had taken awhile for Mark and Arizona to be able to joke about this, but now it wasn't a big deal. Arizona knew that Callie had only been with Mark because she wasn't there. It wasn't like she had cheated. She came back and everything worked out. They had to work on trusting each other again, but they did. Arizona knew that Mark and Callie were just good friends. Arizona was the woman she loved. They all just happened to get the added bonus of having Sofia in their lives now.

"That's not called trying," she teased.

"No," Callie agreed. "Not exactly."

"No?" Sofia repeated.

"You're just the best surprise ever!"

"Don't tell her that," Arizona replied.

"So she's gonna grow up thinking she was planned?" Callie laughed. "I think she's gonna get it one day. So what? Doesn't mean we love her any less."

"Sof, do you want noodles?" Mark asked.

"Yep," she nodded.

"Where's our pleases and thank yous?" Arizona asked.

"Oh, no!" she said, bringing her palm up to rest on her forehead.

"Did you forget?" Callie smiled. "That's okay. Tell Daddy please now."

"Pease," she said.

"Here." He gave her a little scoop of the pasta. "We say…?"

"Tanks," she nodded.

"You're welcome."

"Daddy, is she sleeping at your place tonight?" Callie asked.

They didn't really have a set schedule. Living so close to each other made it easy to play those things by ear each day, depending on their schedules or what Sofia wanted that particular night.

"No," Sofia answered.

"No?" Arizona asked. "I know. You didn't see Madre very much today, did you?"

"Okay, fine," Callie said.

"Did you want me to keep her here? I can if…?"

"We were just gonna go through donors," she said. "I kinda wanted to do it without a toddler dancing around the living room. But we can do it another day, I guess."

"Okay."

"It's just such a huge choice," she said.

"So many criteria to choose from," Arizona agreed.

"And I mean, you have to try and match her genetic perfection," Mark teased.

"Yep!" Callie nodded as Sofia smiled.

The toddler took off her glasses. "Leave them on, Sof."

"Oh."


	6. Bonus Daddy

A week later, Madre and Mommy were still trying to select a sperm donor. They both wanted to be one hundred percent comfortable with the donor they chose, and with so many options it was proving to be pretty difficult.

"I don't care if it looks like me," Arizona said as Callie kept saying that if they chose someone who looked similar to Arizona, their baby would get to have features that resembled both of them. "Sofia doesn't look like me. She hardly even looks like Mark. That doesn't matter."

"Well, then what?" Callie asked. "Now we're looking for anybody?"

"Well, no."

"Then what?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"This is gonna take forever," Callie said.

"We should focus on medical things," Arizona pointed out. "Give Baby the best odds possible."

"Like universal blood type?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just in case."

"That's a start."

"What about religion?" Arizona asked, knowing this was important to her wife.

"This gets into the whole nature versus nurture thing, but I think Baby's gonna believe what we raise it to believe. I don't think believing in God or not has anything to do with genes."

"Okay," she said. "Education?"

"I don't know that that one matters either. We're gonna instil those values in our kids. They'll understand why being educated is important."

"But IQ could factor into that."

"True."

"Okay, we want a genius universal donor," Arizona said.

Callie laughed.

There was a tiny knock at the door. "Come in, Miss Sofia!" Arizona smiled.

Mark helped the toddler open the door. "She wants to come over here, she says."

"Do you wanna cuddle with us?" Arizona asked her.

"Yep," she answered.

"Okay," she said, picking her up when she came over.

"How's it going?" Mark asked. "Like anybody?"

"This is hard," Callie complained. "Narrowing it down to one guy is…"

"Like I said, you've already hit the sperm jackpot. You can't really top me. That must suck."

"Right," she replied. "That's it. We're looking at each of these and going 'his ego's not as big as Mark's.'"

"It's not my ego when it's just the truth."

"Whatever," Arizona laughed. "Sof, tell Daddy 'whatever.'"

"Waever," she said.

"Say 'my baby brother or sister's gonna be just as perfect as me!'" she replied, giving Sofia a kiss.

"In all seriousness, it's great you're doing this," he said, handing Sofia her sip cup. "I mean, I doubt I'll have any more kids since I haven't seriously dated since Lexie, but it's cool that she's still gonna have a little sibling."

"Did you just get sentimental?" Arizona asked.

"It happens on occasion," he joked. "Unfortunately."

"You'd have more kids?" Callie asked. "Even though Sloan's –"

"She wouldn't love it, but yeah," Mark nodded. "It's not like I'm that old. I just had her really young. Plus, like I said, I'd want Sofia to have siblings close to her age."

"Yeah."

"And now, she will!" Mark said as the two-year-old smiled.

"Everybody's so excited for you to be a big sister," Callie told Sofia. "You don't even know what that means, do you?"

"Anyways, good luck with the sperm," Mark said.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"I'm sick of talking about sperm," Arizona complained as she and Callie sat in the cafeteria trying to narrow their choices down some more the next day. "Sperm isn't sexy. All of our alone time these past few weeks has been devoted to the sperm."<p>

Callie kissed her. "I know," she said. "Tonight we'll make sure Sofia's at Daddy's, we'll put away the profiles and…"

Arizona smiled. "Good."

"Better?"

"Much."

"It's just that there's nothing not right about these guys, but there's no one that we both think is right."

"I know."

Mark came over to their table. "Hey, the daycare keeps paging me. Do you know why?"

"She had a bit of a runny nose this morning," Callie said. "I told them its allergies because she's not sick. When she's sick, she's miserable. We all know this. She was the same happy kid as always, so it's allergies. But they probably don't believe me."

"So I have to go down there and blow her nose?" Mark asked.

"Basically."

"I'll be back."

"Make sure they know its allergies!" Arizona called back.

"The Peds. surgeon said so!" Callie added.

"Got it!" Daddy called back.

"Okay," Callie said, turning over the sperm donor profile printouts. "We're taking a break from the sperm."

"You might think this is crazy, but what about Mark?"

"What about him?"

"What if he was our donor?"

Callie reached up to feel Arizona's forehead.

"What are you doing?" she asked, swatting her away.

"Are you sick?" she asked. "You actually want Mark to be our donor," she laughed. "Right. Okay."

"We're not finding any in here we love," she said. "And Mark's great with Sofia. He could be more than just a donor. Baby could have that, too. Mark's said he'd have more if he had a woman. So…"

"So you're offering up my uterus?" she asked.

"That's a no?"

"I can't believe you'd want that."

"I'm not saying you'd have sex," she said. "Just…"

"I get it."

"I have some friends who got donor sperm from a friend and they're so happy with their choice."

"Did they already have a kid with said friend?"

"No, but…"

"You'd honestly be okay with this."

"I think it would be good. Sofia wouldn't feel like anything was any different, this baby would get –"

"You're for real here?"

"I like Mark now," she said. "He's a part of our family. We've had tough times, but it worked out."

"So now we ask Mark for his sperm?" Callie asked. "How exactly?"

"We just ask if he'd be interested. If not, we go back to the profiles."

"And it gets awkward between us."

"Callie, he considered me 'nothing' when Sofia was born. If we can work past that, we can get over a little embarrassment, too."

"I can't believe you're suggesting this," Callie said. "But you're right. We're all a family."

* * *

><p>After Sofia was in bed that night, her mommies approached her daddy with the idea. They made sure to tell him many, many times that they didn't want him to feel any pressure to do this. If he didn't want to, they'd continue their search to find a suitable donor and everything would work out. There would be no hard feelings whatsoever.<p>

However, Mark agreed. They all knew that this was unconventional, but they had been raising Sofia as a team and that had worked out. Baby could have three parents and be just as well adjusted. The only difference was that they planned it this time, which would actually make things go better than they had at first with Sofia.

"See, I knew you couldn't top me," he smirked.

"We just think it would be awesome for this baby and Sofia to grow up the same way. Some people might think we're purposely bringing a child into a broken home, but it's not broken. It's different, but it's united. Daddy just doesn't sleep with the mommies. Which isn't a part of life kids need to know about anyways. We have everything else any nuclear family has."

"And a bonus daddy," Arizona said. "Or mommy. However you wanna look at it."

"Exactly."

"How do we do this then?" Mark asked. "'Cause I have a feeling it's not quite as fun."

"We'll call Roderick's office on Monday and let him know we're ready. Then next month we'll start me on Clomid and when it's the right time in my cycle –"

"I go and make my contribution," Mark said. "Got it."

"You're sure you wanna do this?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "If I'm being honest, I kind of felt…bad that this baby was a part of Sofia's life that I wasn't a part of. As much as I was excited for her to be a big sister, it was the first thing that really felt different."

"Yeah."

"And now, we're still all one big family."

"Yeah."


	7. More Letters

"No."

"You don't wanna wear your 'Big Sister' shirt?" Callie asked as she attempted to dress the now twenty-six month-old.

"No."

Callie had just found out that she, Arizona, and Mark were expecting another baby. It was now the beginning of June and their first IUI cycle had been a success.

As soon as Callie got the call from Dr. Roderick's lab, she took Sofia shopping for a special shirt. Sofia loved it while they were in the store, but now that they were home she wanted nothing to do with the "Big Sister" shirt.

"How are we gonna tell Mommy and Daddy there's a brother or sister in my belly then?"

"Oh."

"If you wear the shirt, they'll know there's a baby in my tummy."

"Baby?"

"There's a brother or a sister in my belly," Callie said.

"Uh oh!"

"That's not uh oh!" Callie laughed. "Brothers and sisters are fun!"

"Yeah?"

"Yep!"

"Oh."

"Mama tells you stories about Uncle Timothy, right?" she asked. "He's her brother. Did you know that?"

"Yeah."

"And you have a big sister and now you get to be somebody else's big sister!"

"Oh!" Her big brown eyes lit up all of the sudden.

"Is that exciting?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Can we put the shirt on then?"

"Yep," she agreed.

"Oh, good."

"Pity," she said as Madre pulled the pink shirt over her head.

"It's so pretty," Callie nodded.

Sofia giggled.

"Do you think a new baby's funny?" she asked. "Silly!"

"Yeah."

"Can we put Sofia's glasses back on, please?"

"A face," she nodded.

"On your face," she agreed. "That's where they go!"

* * *

><p>Madre and Sofia were sharing some crackers as a little pre-dinner snack when Mommy got home. "How are my girls?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.<p>

"Good," Sofia answered.

"Good?"

"Sof, show Mama your new shirt."

"What does it say?" Arizona asked, taking a look at her little girl's outfit. "Big Sister, huh?"

"Yep!" Callie smiled.

"Yep!" Sofia repeated.

Arizona kissed her wife. "I love you," she said. "We're having a baby. And it's so much better than the first time I found that out."

Callie laughed. "Yes."

"Are you happy, Sof?" Arizona asked.

"'Nack," she said.

"I see you're having a snack," she replied. "What do you think of all this, though? You're gonna have a little brother or sister!"

"She said 'uh oh,'" Callie told her. "But then we decided it's a good thing."

"It is!" Arizona smiled. "Does Daddy know yet?"

"Nope," Callie said. "But they want me to go for an ultrasound next week. They said everything's fine, but they just want to 'check something.'"

"Oh."

"There's not much to see so soon," she replied. "I'm thinking it might be more than one brother or sister."

Arizona bit her lip. "Hopefully not more than twins."

"Let's just wait and see."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they heard what sounded like Mark opening his door. "Let's go show Daddy your shirt," Arizona said, letting the little girl down from the table.<p>

"'Nack!" she yelled out.

"We'll bring the snack," Callie promised.

Arizona handed the container to her daughter. "Take it to Daddy's," she said as she opened the door.

"Dada…" Sofia said as she and her moms walked across the hall.

"Yes?" he asked, opening the door. He noticed her t-shirt right away. "Are you gonna be a big sister?" he asked, picking her up.

"'Nack," she said.

"And you have a snack?" he laughed, putting her back down. "Should I just let you eat?"

"Yep."

"Are you excited to be a big sister, though?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Good," he smiled. "Daddy's gonna have three kids, Sof!"

"Whoa."

"That's a lot, huh?"

"Actually," Callie said. "How does Daddy feel about having more than three kids?"

"It's more than one?"

"Maybe," Arizona said. "They want to see her for an ultrasound next week to 'check something' and that's all we can think it would be. They said everything's fine, so nothing's wrong or anything."

"Oh," he said. He smiled. "Well, okay then."

* * *

><p>Sofia was finishing up the Cheerios she hadn't eaten at breakfast as she sat in Mommy's lap at Dr. Roderick's office on a morning a week later.<p>

"Go?" she kept asking, not sure why they were there. This certainly differed from her usual morning routine.

"Soon," Arizona replied. "You just eat up those Cheerios."

Dr. Roderick came in the room. "Oh, the whole family's here today," he smiled.

"Yep," Callie smiled.

"You must be Sofia," he smiled.

Sofia buried her head into Mommy's arm. "Say 'hi!'"

"Hi," she replied.

"You're gonna be a big sister, huh?"

"Say 'yep!'" Mark told her.

"You think it's more than one, don't you?" Callie asked.

"I suspect it is," the doctor nodded. "Your levels are a little higher than usual. I thought we'd just take a look."

"Okay."

Mark and Arizona exchanged a quick glance just as the image appeared on the monitor. It very clearly showed two embryos. At this extremely early stage, there wasn't anything else to see, but they were there.

"Twins," Callie said with a smile, relieved that that was all. She was happy to be having two babies, but having any more than that would have been much too risky and difficult.

"Twins," Arizona said.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I think we'll never have to do IUI again," she said. "That's a plus."

Callie laughed.

"No, I'm excited. A little nervous, but it'll work out."

"Yeah," Mark nodded. "Sof, you get to be a big sister to two babies now!"

"Two?" she asked.

"Mommy and Madre'll have three kids and Daddy'll have four," Callie said. "Big family, huh?"

"Oh, God," Mark said.

"What?"

"I'm gonna have to get a practical car."

Arizona laughed. "Sorry, Daddy."

"Hey, it's double the chances of having a boy, though," he pointed out. "With so many girls around, I think it's about time for a couple boys. Or at least one."

"We'll see."

"Your oldest is a girl?" Dr. Roderick asked.

"Yep," he nodded.

"Do you think one of those is a brother?" Arizona asked Sofia. "Or maybe two brothers?"

"No," Sofia answered.

"Thanks a lot, Sof," Mark replied.

* * *

><p><em>Dear babies,<em>

_I held off on writing this letter until we knew just how many of you we were expecting. We had to wait a week for our suspicions to be confirmed, but now we know you're twins! I guess that means at some point we're going to have to write you guys two letters – one to each of you - but for now, this will work. We have yet to discover the unique things that make each of you you right now, anyways. _

_Right now, your Madre is three weeks along and you can barely tell you're in there. It's crazy to think that in just a few weeks, you'll have perfect little beating hearts and you'll be beginning to turn into the people we'll meet sometime this Winter (Madre's due date is January 22, 2014, which would make her 36 weeks – full term for twins). That date seems so close, yet so, so far away._

_I can't wait to see your little faces, hold your perfect hands, and kiss your amazing baby lips. Now I get to do it all times two!_

_You're joining quite the family, my loves. You have a madre, a mommy (me!), a daddy, and two big sisters - Sloan and Sofia (I wonder if we'll keep up the S theme?). We're so full of love for both of you, and you'll make great additions to our family. That's for sure._

_Sloan doesn't live with your dad, but Sofia lives here with all of us just like you will. She's only two, so she's not quite sure who you "baby" creatures we speak of are, but she'll be excited when she meets you. If you're anything like her, you'll be the best babies ever. You'll be feisty and fiery, yet kind and cuddly all at the same time. You'll be serious one minute, and silly the next. The three of you together are certainly going to keep us on our toes, but we wouldn't want it any other way!_

_I know Daddy's going to try and convince Madre and I to find out what you are. Being the daddy of two girls so far, he's already saying he'd love a boy (but if you're both girls, that'll change the minute he meets you, no worries!), and he's bound to be a little anxious. Boys, girls, one of each, we don't care. We're just excited that our family is getting to grow so much._

_Now, I want you to understand something. I can't wait to meet you both. This is true. However, there is a chance that you could be born early like your sister Sofia was. We got lucky once, but we didn't love our odds, so we'd all be grateful if you would just take it easy in there and come out when you're good and ready. Okay?_

_I love you._

_Love, kisses, and hugs, forever, and ever, _

_Your Mommy_

* * *

><p>Sofia came over just as Mommy finished the letter up. "Aren't you supposed to be having a bath?"<p>

"No."

"I think so," she nodded. "Madre's gonna give you a bath."

She picked up the babies' ultrasound photos which were on the coffee table. "Pity."

"Are the babies pretty?" Arizona asked, taking the picture so that her daughter's little hands wouldn't ruin it. "Look, Sof. That's one baby, and that's another baby! They're in Madre's belly."

"Oh."

Dr. Roderick had put "Hi, Sofia! We're twins!" on the photo before he printed it. "They're saying hi to you, Big Sister."

Sofia giggled.

"What's so funny out here?" Callie asked as she walked out to the living room.

"We're looking at baby brothers or sisters," Arizona smiled.

Callie sat down beside Arizona and picked Sofia up. "Do you want sisters or brothers? Or one of each?"

"No," the toddler replied.

"No what?" she asked.

"I think they're boys," Arizona said. "Maybe that's just because growing up with a brother was so much fun, though. Obviously, it really doesn't matter."

"I never pictured myself with a girl," Callie said. "I never really said it, but when I was pregnant with her, I totally thought she was a boy. Boys would be awesome. But I mean, I don't care."

"Of course not."

Callie kissed her. "Thank you for suggesting we do this," she said.

"How you feeling?"

"Arizona, I'm three weeks," she laughed. "I have no symptoms yet."

Arizona kissed her. "Still. Relax. Let me spoil you."

"No," Sofia said.

"Mommy and I can't kiss?" Callie laughed. She pressed a kiss against Sofia's dark locks. "Why not?"

"Wuv."

"Mommy and I do love each other," she nodded. "Who else do we love?"

"'Fia."

"Sofia!" Arizona smiled. "Yep!"

"And the babies, right?" Callie asked. "And Daddy, and Grandma and Grandpa, and Abuelo…"

"Lot."

"We do love a lot of people," Arizona nodded. "Our whole family."


	8. Hopes, Excitement, and MommyTracking

Dr. Roderick had given them a list of obstetricians who specialized in cases like Callie's. Even though the twins were perfectly healthy, her pregnancy was still a high-risk one. She was carrying multiples, and she had previously delivered a micro-preemie. Referring her to someone who specialized in high-risk pregnancy instead of someone who didn't was the best idea.

Unfortunately, this also narrowed down their choices. Callie being Callie already had certain ideas in her head of goals and hopes for her care, and now they had to hope that one of their three choices would support those ideas.

"We're surgeons," Arizona said, making dinner as Callie did some research. "You really want a twin VBAC?"

"C-Sections are major surgery," Callie said. "If I have to have one for the safety of me or the babies, of course I will. I don't just want to have someone cut me open just because, though. I've been on the OR table enough."

"Delivering twins by C-Section is pretty common," she said. "I would think even more so with a previous history –"

"I'm aware of that," she said. "I wanna know why, though. If twins pose more risks during a VBAC then one baby would, then fine. No problem. C-Section it is. If there's no additional risk, I think VBACs are safe and that would be my goal."

"Oh."

"I didn't get to hold Sofia for weeks," she said. "I don't want anything to keep me from holding these babies as soon as possible. With a C-Sec-"

"As long as we can figure out if a twin VBAC really is safe, I'm with you," she said, seeing more of her wife's point now. "If the risks out way the rewards, though –"

"Then that's a different story," Callie said. "I'd never risk that."

"Good."

The tiny knock they loved so much came again. "Yes?" Callie smiled as Mark and Sofia walked in. "Are you ready for dinner? Mommy's making Chicken a la King today."

"Oh."

"So, I talked to Addie and she said she's worked with all three of those OBs and she thinks Phair is the best."

"You told Addison?" Callie asked. "Mark!"

"What?"

"We haven't even told our families."

"Derek and Sloan know," he said. "Not my fault you guys haven't picked up the phone yet. Plus, Addie's not gonna tell your parents or anything."

"True."

"Does anybody know Phair's C-Section rate?" Arizona asked. "She wants a VBAC," she informed Mark.

"You want a VBAC?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "And Phair's C-Section rate is the lowest," she answered. "Good."

"Good?" Sofia repeated.

"Sof, do you wanna call Abuelo and Grandma and Grandpa and tell them about the babies?"

"Yes."

Callie put the phone on speaker and dialled Arizona's parents' number first. Grandma Robbins had been calling almost every day to ask if they knew anything yet.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Mom," Arizona said. "Sofia wanted to call you."

"Hi, Sofia!"

"Tell her. Say 'Madre's havin' babies!'" Callie whispered.

"Maday a baby," Sofia said.

"Madre's having baby?" Grandma asked. "Yay!"

"Say 'two babies!'" Callie whispered.

"Two," Sofia said.

"Madre's having two babies?" she asked.

"It's twins," Callie said. "I'm three weeks."

"Congratulations," she replied. "Are they identical or…?"

"Oh, we don't know that yet, Mom," Arizona said. "But we'll send you the ultrasound pictures. They're stunning embryos."

"Well, of course!" she replied. "Right, Sofia? Of course the babies are beautiful."

"Pity?"

"Yes, pretty," Arizona laughed.

"Well, I can't wait for my grandbabies," Barbara said.

"I'm due January 22," Callie told her. "Full term for twins is thirty-six weeks."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"How long were you in the OR this morning?" Arizona asked her wife at work the following day.<p>

"Three hours," she said. "Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

"Don't mommy-track me," she said, pointing her pen in her wife's face. "Most women wouldn't even know they were pregnant at this point. I'm fine."

"You just had some first trimester bleeding with Sofia and…"

"And it wasn't because I was working," she said. "It was just because."

"I know, but…"

"I'm fine," Callie said.

"Being a surgeon is just stressful."

"So is being a mom," she said. "Are we gonna keep Sofia at Mark's until the new year?"

Arizona laughed. "Okay, so I might be taking it a bit far."

"You think?" she asked. She kissed her. "But thank you for caring. And if you want to be helpful, you can go get me a bagel from the cafeteria."

"You didn't eat this morning?" she asked. "I know I wasn't there to make breakfast, but –"

"I ate," she said. "I just want a bagel."

"Cravings?"

"No, Arizona," she smiled. "They're just good."

"Oh."

"I called Dr. Phair's office. They don't see a point in seeing me so early, but I made an appointment for when I'm just about eight weeks."

"Good."

"Exciting, huh?"

"Yep."

"Remind me to tell Mark."

"We see him every day. You'll remember between now and week eight."

"I know," she smiled.


	9. Packing

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up! I'm nearing the end of my semester, so college stuff owns my life currently. Bare with me until December 14. After that, updates should come like crazy :) I've got some really fun stuff planned for this one.**

* * *

><p>"That bunny's coming to New York, too?" Mark asked. "Sof, what happened to packing lightly? You have four other bunnies in there. Plus a teddy bear and a ducky."<p>

"Sofia, pick two animals to go to New York with you," Callie said, holding up two fingers. "Only two. You're bringing two blankies, so bring two animals."

"She just packs like me," Arizona said. "You never know when you're gonna need those buddies, right Sof?"

"Not helping, Mommy," Mark replied. "Which two do you want to pick, Sofia?"

"Duck," she said, picking it up.

"The duck and what else?" he asked. "One more."

"Bunny," she replied.

"Sounds good."

Daddy and Sofia were packing up to go to New York for the week of Father's day. That way, Daddy could spend it with both of his girls. Usually, Sloan made the trip to Seattle, but this year Daddy thought that it would be a fun adventure for Sofia. Aside from a camping trip last August, this would be her first vacation.

While Madre and Mommy were clearly going to miss Sofia, they were also excited to have some alone time. They were packing up as well. Their trip was only going to be three days, not seven, but they were still excited to be heading to the bed and breakfast they had never made it to the day of the accident. It was Arizona's idea this go around. She figured it was about time.

"Can you get me some more water, please?" Callie asked her wife as the family all packed up.

At almost six weeks along, her morning sickness had begun and it was worse than ever. The only thing that seemed to help even a little bit was drinking water with lemon in it.

"Yep," Arizona said, picking up the empty glass.

"Yep," Sofia repeated.

"Are you gonna help get Madre's water?" Mark asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Sof," Callie smiled.

Callie put a baby name book into her bag. "Isn't it a little early for that?" Mark asked.

"Never," Callie smiled. "Plus, we've got lots of names to pick. Because we're not finding out the genders."

"We didn't find out for Sofia. Can't we this time?"

"Nope," Arizona said. "Because that super special moment we were supposed to get when we found out didn't really happen."

"True," he said.

"How are we gonna agree on names this time?" Mark asked.

"What do you mean? We did last time. We will again. No big deal."

"Right," Arizona said.

"What does that mean?"

Arizona bit her lip. "We kind of…gave in. Daddy and I."

"You don't like her name?" Callie asked.

"We love it now," Mark said. "Obviously. We just wouldn't have chosen it ourselves."

"Seriously?"

"We wanted you to name her whatever you wanted," Arizona said. "After all you'd been through, it was the least we could do. And it was kind of Daddy and I's first real moment of co-parenting," Arizona said as she handed Callie the glass of water she just got her.

"How about this then?" Callie asked.

"What?"

"Daddy names Baby A and Mommy names Baby B. That way all three of us get to use a favourite name."

"I like it," Arizona said. "But what about middle names?"

"We decide those together," Mark suggested. "And yes, if we have a boy, his middle name can be after Timothy."

"Even if we don't have a boy, I'd like to use Daniella as a middle name. Sort of after my dad. And Timothy's middle name was Daniel, so…"

"Okay."

"What's their last name?" Callie asked.

"For the sake of keeping it the same, do you wanna use Torres?" Mark asked.

"Okay."

"Works for me," Arizona agreed. "Right, Sof?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Will you help Mommy name Baby B?" she asked.

"Yep."

"What should we name it if it's a girl?"

"Pity."

"Oh, Pretty Torres!" she laughed. "Of course!"

Sofia giggled.

"Is that a silly name?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Let's finish up the packing," Mark said. "We leave tomorrow, Sof!"

"Sone?" she asked, trying to say her sister's name.

"We're gonna go see Sloan, yep."

"Is it gonna be so fun?" Callie asked. "And Mommy and I get mommy time. Everybody's gonna have a good week."

* * *

><p>Of course, the goodbyes weren't so good. "We'll call Madre and Mommy when we get to New York," Mark promised. "It's okay."<p>

"No go!" Sofia sobbed.

Daddy picked her up. "Sloan wants to play with you."

"Her come," Sofia suggested.

"We're gonna go see her," he said. "New York is so fun. Daddy, Uncle Derek, and Addie used to live there."

"Yep."

"Kisses," Callie said, kissing Sofia's cheek.

Arizona wiped away Sofia's tiny tears. "Sofia, you get to go up in the sky with the birdies!" she told her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"That's where the plane goes," Mark nodded. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yeah."

"See?" Arizona asked, kissing her. "I love you. You have fun. Tell me all about flying with the birdies, okay?"

"Yeah."

"We'll call every day," Callie said.

She was excited that Sofia was getting to go on vacation, but she would miss her. This was going to be the longest period of time, besides her NICU time, that she hadn't had Sofia with her.

"Good," Sofia said.

"Say 'bye bye!'" Mark told her. "Blow kisses."

Sofia was blowing kisses to her mommies until they could no longer see her anymore. "You ready to go to the B&B?" Arizona asked her wife.

Callie kissed her. "Yep."

"We have to try not to miss her too badly, though."

Callie laughed. "I know."


	10. Settling In

"'Fia sky a bird," Sofia said as she and Daddy got on the elevator at the hotel.

They were visiting with Big Sister, but staying in a hotel room just made the most sense. Plus, it was another fun experience to give Sofia.

"Sofia flew in the sky with the birds," Mark smiled. "I know. Was it fun?"

"Yeah," she said. "Again?"

"We get to do it again when we go home."

"Yay!"

"So much fun, huh?" he asked. "Press the four," he told her.

She pressed the elevator button and they went to their floor. "This way, Sofia," Mark said when his little girl went the opposite way getting off.

"Oh," she said.

"Our room's down here, I think."

"Yeah?" she said, now following Daddy.

"We need 426."

"426?"

"426," he nodded.

He found it a minute later and opened the door. "This is it."

"426?" she asked.

"Look," he nodded, closing the door so that she could see the numbers. "Four…two…and…six!"

"Four…two…six," she mimicked. "Them abers."

"Numbers," he said. "But yes. They are numbers. They tell us which room is for Daddy and Sof."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Madre and Mommy were settling in at the bed and breakfast as well. Callie was laying down because part of the drive there had been bumpy and it hadn't helped her morning sickness.<p>

"I feel so bad," Arizona said.

"Why?"

"Because I get the kids, but I don't have to be nauseous," she said. "That's all on you."

"It's okay," she said. "I know it's worth it for them."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I feel bad for being sick today," she said. "I can't be much fun for you."

"You can't help it," Arizona replied.

She laid down with her wife and placed her hand on Callie's stomach. It wasn't yet even the slightest bit round, and she certainly wouldn't be able to feel the twins move at this point, but she still put her hand there. She already wanted to start bonding with their newest tiny humans, even if they wouldn't be arriving for awhile. This wasn't the first time she had done this in this pregnancy and it wouldn't be the last.

"Mommy loves you, Babies," Callie said, smiling.

"I do," Arizona nodded.

"I'm not even showing, though. It might be a little early for belly rubbing."

"Probably, but that's okay," she said.

Callie's phone started ringing and she reached for it. "Hi, Daddy and Sofia," she answered, putting it on speaker when she saw it was Mark.

"Just Daddy," Mark said. "We got to the hotel room, she checked it all out, jumped on the bed for ten minutes, and then she passed right out."

"Aw," Arizona smiled.

"How was she on the plane?"

"Pretty good," he said. "Didn't exactly love take-off or landing, but when we were up she was fine. We coloured and she played with her duck."

"Good."

"Mid-flight diaper changes are interesting, though."

"I would think so," Arizona said.

"Give her kisses for us," Callie told him. "And have a good Father's day."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Sloan was working, so Mark just hung around the hotel room while Sofia slept. Finally, two hours later, she woke up.<p>

"Well hello, Sleepy Head!" he smiled.

"York?"

"We're still in New York," he told her. "Yep. Your sister gets off work in an hour and then we're gonna go see her."

"Who?" she asked.

"Sloan, silly!" he laughed, beginning to tickle her until her little body wiggled it's way away.

She got down and went over to her suitcase. "Pay?"

"Would you like me to open that so you can pick a toy?"

"Pease."

"Nice asking," he smiled.

He opened it for her and she began to dig through it. He expected that she would pull out a toy, but instead she pulled out a now wrinkled construction paper card.

"Oh, Dada!" she smiled.

"Is that for me?" he asked, taking it from her.

Madre had helped Sofia make it last week. She figured that Mark would stumble upon the Father's day card himself, but Sofia had beat him to it. She was a little early, but that was okay.

"Yep," she nodded.

"I love it," he smiled.

It looked like any other project Sofia was doing these days. It was purple and covered in stickers and sparkles.

"Pity?"

"It is pretty," he nodded. "And it says 'Love Sofia and the babies.'"

"Baby?" she asked.

"I'm the babies' daddy, too."

"Oh."

He gave her a kiss. "I love my card. Thank you."


	11. Spending Time Together

"To us," Arizona said, raising her glass of wine and taping it against Callie's water.

"To us," Callie agreed.

Being here, in the same place she should have been two-years-ago, had made Callie really start thinking about just how much had happened in the last couple of years. She had literally come back from the brink of death and, by some miracle, both she and Sofia were fine today. Her family had gone from falling apart to united and growing. She and Arizona's marriage was also better than ever and she felt so lucky to have everything they had.

"Do you realize we haven't filled one sippy cup today? And I haven't even seen a diaper."

Callie laughed. Even though they shared custody with Mark, raising Sofia honestly was a full-time job. There usually wasn't really such a thing as a "day off" because Sofia often made the decision that she wanted to hang out with her mommies, even if Daddy was supposed to have her for the day and vice versa. Of course, they didn't mind, but the break was nice.

"Don't get too used to it," Callie said. "Once these two come, I doubt Daddy'll be taking all three of them on too many vacations alone. At least not until they're quite a bit older."

"I know," she said.

"And don't think this means you'll actually be getting a decent night's sleep tonight, either," Callie told her.

"So, you really are feeling better?" Arizona smiled at the suggestion of the romantic night ahead.

"Yeah," Callie said.

"Good."

"Have you thought about names?" Callie asked.

"On the way up here, I was thinking maybe Jamison for a boy," she said. "We could call him James."

"Sofia and James," she smiled. "I like it."

"So much for just focusing on each other," Arizona laughed. "We haven't even had a full day alone and we're already thinking of baby names."

"What?" Callie laughed. "We're still mommies. It would be pretty much impossible for us not to talk about the kids at all."

"Kids," Arizona said. "Can you believe we'll have three?"

"Morning sickness helps that sink in," she joked. "But I'm excited."

"Me too," Arizona nodded.

* * *

><p>Mark laughed as he found his little girl hiding under her big sister's covers. Mark and Sloan had been teaching Sofia how to play hide and seek all afternoon. At first, either Sloan or Daddy would help Sofia find a place to hide, but this round Sofia insisted that she could do it all herself. In her mind, she couldn't see Daddy, so Daddy would never be able to find her.<p>

"Hmm, I wonder where Sofia's hiding," he said, causing a few little giggles to begin coming from under the sheets.

He stepped closer to the bed.

"Is she in here?" he asked, reaching out to tickle the little lump under the sheets.

"Dada!" she squealed. "'Fia hidin'!"

"You were hiding?" he asked, pulling the covers back. "I know. Good job!" he told her. "Let's go find Sister."

Sloan hid somewhere where it was easy to find her so that her sister could have the satisfaction of discovering her. This time, she was in the bathtub.

Sofia walked into the bathroom, because it was right beside the bedroom she had been in. "Sone!" she called out. "Sone!"

"Where is she Sof?" Mark asked.

He could see Sloan's shadow through the shower curtain and he was trying to point the same thing out to the toddler.

"Sone?" she asked.

"Look," he said, pointing toward the tub.

"Yay!" Sofia smiled, pulling the curtain open with Dad's help. "Sone!"

"You found me!" Sloan smiled. "Yay!"

"Take baf?"

"I wasn't taking a bath," Sloan said. "I was hiding!"

"Do we take baths with our clothes on?" Mark asked.

"'Fia do," she nodded.

"No, you don't!" he laughed. "Let's take a break for dinner, Sof."

"We'll make pizza," Sloan said, getting out of the tub. "Okay?"

"Otay," she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Can you come back for Christmas?" Sloan asked as she, her sister, and her dad made their pizzas. "That'd be fun."<p>

"The twins are due in January," he said. "So I'd rather not be too far away. Just in case."

"Do you think they'll be early, too?"

"Hopefully not as early as she was," he said as Sofia picked up a heaping handful of mozzarella cheese. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said. "Okay. That's enough cheese. Your pizza already had some, Sof."

"'Fia want that."

"You have lots of cheese," he said as she put the rest on. "All done with the cheese. Put some pepperoni now."

"Oh."

"Anyways, there's definitely a chance they could be early," he explained to Sloan. "Especially because they're twins. They probably won't be as early as she was, though."

"That's good."

"But I just don't think it's smart to be away from Callie around then."

"Yeah."

"You're more than welcome to come to Washington for Christmas, though," he told her. "I mean, I know your mom's here, so you don't have to if you don't want to, but…"

"Callie and Arizona didn't mind last year?"

"Nope."

"Because no offence, but they aren't my moms. So I sorta feel like I shouldn't be there."

"But Sofia and I are your family, even if Callie and Arizona aren't," Mark said. "They know that and they want Sofia to be able to spend time with you."

"Oh."

"More?" Sofia asked, trying to reach the dish of cheese that Daddy had moved out of her reach.

"Put some pepperoni," he told her. "Look. We can make an S for Sofia."

"Ses," she said.

"Yeah, an S for Sofia," he smiled, finding it funny that Sofia didn't say the ending on "glasses" but called an S "Ses." That was just more proof of her stubborn, yet sweet nature. "And for Sloan!" he added.

She giggled.


	12. Eight Weeks

Sofia loved New York. While she was there, Daddy had bought her an "I heart New York" shirt that was now her favourite thing to wear. She insisted on wearing it almost every day, and telling her she couldn't never went very well.

"Well, hi!" Dr. Phair smiled when she walked into the room on the day of Callie's first appointment with her. "What's your name?"

"York," Sofia answered, pointing to her shirt.

"Your name is not New York," Callie said. "Tell the doctor your name. Say 'I'm Sofia!'"

"'Fia," she smiled.

"Hi, Sofia," she smiled. "I'm Dr. Phair. I hear you're gonna be a big sister. That's pretty cool, huh?"

Arizona smiled. She liked Dr. Phair already and the woman hadn't done a single medical thing. Good doctors cared about their patients and, in a field like obstetrics, even the siblings mattered. If the doctor could build a good rapport with the patient and their family, everyone was more comfortable and things were easier. Of course, this didn't guarantee that Callie would have an easy pregnancy, but it did make her wife much more relaxed. Clearly Dr. Phair was the kind of doctor who really listened and wanted to get to know the people she worked with. This would only be a plus.

"Yeah," she said.

"Emily Phair," the doctor said, extending her hand to shake Callie's.

"Callie Torres," she introduced herself. "This is my wife Arizona, and the babies' dad, Mark."

"Hi," she said, shaking the hands of the other two. "So Dr. Roderick gave me an idea of your history, but I'd like more details about what happened with Sofia's birth if you don't mind. The more I know, the more I can do to make sure these babies are as healthy as possible."

"Right," Callie said. "Sofia was born just a few days shy of twenty-four weeks. Twenty-three weeks and four days. Mommy and I were in a car accident and, long story short, I ended up going through the windshield. Sofia ended up having to be delivered because it wasn't looking like I was going to make it through one of my surgeries. Luckily, we've both healed perfectly. There are no major cardiac concerns or anything with me anymore."

Arizona watched as Sofia made funny faces at Daddy while Madre spoke. She was yet to understand the circumstances of her birth, which was probably a good thing. Those first few days after the accident had been some of the toughest of their lives. They weren't exactly the happy times most parents got to gush about. Those came later, but it took some time.

"Good," she said. "I'm still going to monitor you closely just to be on the safe side, though."

"I know."

"Any other problems with your first pregnancy?"

"Some first trimester bleeding," she said.

"Which turned out to be nothing," Mommy added.

"Okay," she said, taking notes. "And now, twins, huh?" she smiled.

"Yep," she nodded. "I'll be eight weeks tomorrow and I'm incredibly nauseous," she said, knowing those would probably answer Dr. Phair's next questions.

"That's completely normal," she reassured her. "How are you doing with eating?"

"That hasn't been that bad," Callie said. "I'm eating better than I was with her at this point. Mostly because she sees if I don't eat and then she won't. So I'm eating as much as I can."

"Good," she said. "Lots of smaller meals?"

"As many as I can fit in," she told her. "I'm a surgeon, so it's not so easy."

"But she's managing," Mark replied.

"Yep," Callie agreed.

"Good," she said. "Are there any questions you have?"

"Since I had a C-Section with her and now I'm having twins, do I absolutely have to have a repeat C-Section, or can I try for a V-Bac?"

"I'm assuming your scar is larger than usual?" she asked.

When Addison had performed Callie's C-Section, she had been more concerned with delivering Sofia as soon as possible than she had been with leaving the new mom with the smallest incision possible.

"Not by much, but yeah."

"The amount of scar tissue on the uterus is a concern," she said. "But it's not really a reason to say no right off the bat. It's simply a reason to monitor you more closely in labour. Once active labour begins, we'll use an internal monitor. That way, we know how strong your contractions are and we'll know how well your uterus is tolerating them."

"Okay," Callie said.

"And both babies have to be head down," she said. "Usually I'd say just Baby A and we could try to turn Baby B after Baby A was born. If it didn't turn on its own. But I'm not a fan of external versions after C-Sections."

"Okay," she said.

"But yes, a VBAC is an option as long as everything goes as planned."

"Okay."

"Happy?" Arizona asked, knowing that her wife had just heard what she wanted to hear.

"Very."

"Good," Dr. Phair smiled. "Dr. Roderick already did blood work, but I would like to do a ultrasound," she said. "If you could lay back."

"You wanna see the babies?" Mark asked Sofia. "Look right there and we'll see brothers or sisters."

"TV?" she asked, looking at the monitor.

"It's a little like a TV, huh?" Arizona asked.

"Will I have more ultrasounds because it's twins?" Callie asked.

"I'd like to do a routine one every four to six weeks," the doctor nodded.

"More baby pictures," she smiled.

"Yep," Mark said. "Lots of pictures of the babies is a good thing, huh?" he asked their little girl.

The image of Callie's uterus appeared on the monitor. "Look, Sof!" Arizona smiled. "Say 'hi, brothers or sisters!"

"Those are the babies, Sofia," Mark explained.

"No," she said.

"Yeah," Callie smiled. "They're really, really little."

"Oh."

Dr. Phair found Baby A's heartbeat. "Sounds great," she simply said, letting the excited parents and big sister enjoy the sweet sound for awhile.

"That's one of the babies' hearts, Sofia," Mark told her.

"Heart?" she asked.

"Yep," he said. "Sofia's heart's right here," he explained, putting her little hand over her heart. "Feel that? It's beating, huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "The babies' hearts are beating in Madre's tummy already."

"Oh."

"Pretty cool?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah."

Baby B's heartbeat was strong as well, and Dr. Phair said that everything else looked healthy. The twins were fraternal and growing just as expected.

"You're a lucky sister, you know," the doctor told Sofia as the family left. "You get two babies to love."

"And you already have a big sister, huh?" Callie asked. "How many brothers or sisters does that give Sofia?"

"Ummm…"

"One, two, three," Callie counted.

"Yes," she agreed.


	13. Little Babies and a Growing Belly

"Hi, Baby 'Fia," Sofia smiled as she watched video of herself in the NICU about two weeks later.

All this talk of the twins had her very interested in babies and Mommy thought it would be cool for her to see herself as a baby. Sofia wasn't able to understand that not all babies were as little as she had been at birth, so the footage wasn't scary to her. She had seen her pictures before, so the tubes and equipment didn't faze her either. In her mind, they were normal for babies to have. She just loved seeing "Baby Sofia" on the TV.

"Sofia, you were only about twelve hours old here," Arizona told her. "Daddy took this video to show Madre that you're so pretty."

"Hole Dada han'?" she asked as she watched Mark reach into the incubator and place his thumb over Sofia's hand.

They were about the same size, but this wasn't what the two-year-old noticed. Instead, she was happy to point out that she was holding Daddy's hand.

"You and Daddy are holding hands," she said.

Callie arrived home from a long shift. Clearly she was exhausted and still feeling sick, but she couldn't help but smile as she saw her girls cuddled up on the couch together.

"What are you watchin'?" she said. Then she realized. "Are you watchin' your NICU videos?"

"Yes," she said. "Baby 'Fia."

These videos and pictures used to bring Callie so much sadness. She had hated the fact that she had been robbed of the rest of her pregnancy and that her daughter had to struggle as much as she did. Now, two years later, she loved them. They were not the typical baby videos and pictures, but they documented Sofia's journey from that seventeen ounce preemie to the healthy baby girl who came home with them. Not all parents of preemies were so lucky to have this be their child's story.

"I don't think you even had a name yet in this video," Callie told her. "We didn't know you were Sofia yet!"

"No?" she asked.

"I picked your name that night," she told her.

"Oh."

"I thought you should be a Sofia because I thought it was the prettiest name for the prettiest baby."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"How you feel tonight?" Arizona asked as Callie sat down with them.

"A patient threw up on me tonight. Clearly that didn't help," Callie answered.

"Ew," Sofia said. "Yuck."

"Does that mean it would be nice if we put somebody to bed and just relaxed ourselves?" Mommy asked Madre.

"'Fia?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, you," she smiled. "Ready for bed?"

"No."

"Yep!" she nodded. "It's past bedtime and Mommy said you could stay up until Madre got home."

"Dada?" she asked.

"Daddy's working all night, Sof," Callie said. "Sorry."

"Wanna call Daddy and say goodnight?" Arizona suggested. Then it's bedtime."

"Oh."

Callie took out her phone and Sofia grabbed it. "Press the three down," she said.

Instead, Sofia pressed the five. "Oh, now we're saying goodnight to Abuelo," Arizona said. "Oh, well."

"Hello?" Carlos Torres answered.

"Hi!" Sofia said.

"Hi, Sofia," he replied.

"We were supposed to be calling Daddy and we called you instead, Abuelo," Callie explained.

"That's okay," he said. "How's my Sofia?"

"Are you good?" Arizona asked her.

"Yep," she nodded.

"Good," Abuelo said. "And how are the babies?"

"I'm feeling pretty bad," Callie answered. "But they're good."

"Oh."

"'Buelo?" Sofia asked.

"Yes?"

"Hi!"

"Hi, Sweetheart," he chuckled. "Listen, I'm gonna let you go so you can call your dad, but I love you and I'll talk to you soon."

"Say 'I love you, too!'" Arizona told her.

"Dada?"

"We'll call him next," Callie explained. "Say 'I love you, Abuelo!'"

"Wuv," she smiled.

"I love you, too," he said. "Bye."

"Bye, Dad," Callie said.

"Dada?" Sofia asked. "Say hi?"

"We'll call him now," she nodded as she hung up and pressed the correct speed dial number.

"Hey," Mark answered.

"Dada!" Sofia shouted.

"We just called to say goodnight," Arizona laughed.

"Goodnight, Sofia," Mark replied. "Have a good sleep and I'll be home with you in the morning tomorrow."

"Yay!"

"You're not so sleepy, huh?"

"No."

"Go to sleep," he said. "It's bedtime."

"Oh."

"Say 'goodnight, Daddy! I love you!'" Callie said.

"Wuv you," Sofia said.

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Sof."

* * *

><p>Sofia woke Mommy up the next morning requesting a diaper change. Madre was still sleeping when Mommy got up, but she came into Sofia's room a few minutes later.<p>

"Problem," she said.

Arizona turned around and saw Callie standing there with her jeans undone.

"They won't do up," Callie added. "How is this possible? I'm ten weeks!"

"The babies are growin', Sofia!" Arizona told Big Sister. "Yay!"

"I can't be showing," she said. "This has to be bloat. Which, in that case, is just annoying. Because it's not a belly, but my pants don't fit."

"You're having twins and it is your second pregnancy," Arizona said.

"I'm not showing," Callie said, even though she was placing a hand on her stomach.

"Maybe not," Arizona replied. "But still. It's pregnancy-related. The twins are growing."

"Thank God scrubs are elastic waist."

Mark, who would be with Sofia for the morning, came over. He walked into Sofia's room. "Dada!" Sofia smiled.

"Hi, Sof," he replied. "You ready to have fun today?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

He looked over to Callie. "Those don't do up, do they?"

"Nope."

"Well, you are ten weeks with twins. And it's your second pregnancy."

"Exactly what I said," Arizona replied.

"I'm ten weeks. This is not a belly."

"Still."

"Apparently it's time to think about maternity clothes."

"Do you realize that in six months, we'll have them here?" he said as he realized it himself.

"Yay!" Arizona said, giving Sofia a kiss. "Are you excited, Big Sister?"

"Yeah," she nodded.


	14. Pokes, Pictures and Pillows

"No Mark and Sofia tonight?" Dr. Phair asked as she walked into the room to begin her last appointment of the day and saw only Callie and Arizona waiting.

"Daddy's a little freaked out about the amnio," Arizona said. "And Sofia said she was hungry, so he brought her home to make dinner. Hungry toddlers aren't fun."

"Oh," she smiled. "Well, I've done many, many successful amnios. I mean, there are still risks, but…"

Callie was now seventeen weeks pregnant and, as she had when she was pregnant with Sofia, she had scheduled an amnio just to be sure that the baby was completely healthy. Luckily, Dr. Phair was able to give her a later appointment so that she could go home and rest after the procedure, but still go to work the following morning.

"We know," Callie nodded.

"Okay."

As Dr. Phair used the ultrasound machine to locate the positions of the twins, she tried to start a conversation to keep Callie and Arizona's minds off the of procedure. Although Callie wasn't nearly as nervous as some of her patients, she knew that it still wasn't a completely worry-free experience.

"So, Addison's flying in tonight," she told them.

"What?" Callie asked.

"I called her this morning," she said. "One of my patients heard about her and would like her to do her surgery."

"Oh."

"It's been awhile since she's seen Sofia," Arizona said.

"Yep," Callie nodded. "She's going to think it's crazy how big she is now."

"Because it is," Arizona replied.

"I know."

The image of one of the babies' faces came up on the monitor. "Aw," Callie smiled. "Look at that tiny face."

"I'll give you pictures," the doctor said. "We usually don't when we do amnios, but that'd make such a cute picture, so I might as well. And we'll get one of B, too."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Madre and Mommy'll like the tacos we made?" Mark asked his little girl as he gave her her dinner before her moms even got home because she was hungry and getting impatient.<p>

"Yep," she nodded.

"Good."

Callie and Arizona arrived a few minutes later. "Hi," Sofia smiled as she saw them walk through Daddy's door.

"Hi, Sof," Callie smiled. "How's that taco?"

"Yum," she answered.

"Good."

"Everything go okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," Callie nodded.

"And we got pictures," Arizona added.

"Really?"

"That's A," Callie said, handing the first picture over. "And B," she said, giving him the next one.

"She couldn't get a good shot of B's face, huh?" he asked.

"It's face was buried in the placenta the whole time," Arizona replied. "But we got one at her ultrasound last week, so I guess that works."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"We get the amnio results in a couple days," Callie said.

"Okay."

"And Addie's going to be here tomorrow."

"She is?"

"Yep," Arizona said. "She's operating on one of Phair's patients."

"Oh."

"Maday?" Sofia asked.

"Yes?" Callie replied.

"Eat?"

"We'll eat now," she nodded. "I was just showing Daddy pictures of the babies."

"Oh."

"They're gonna be as cute as you, right?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Are you all clean now?" Callie asked as Sofia came into the room to find Madre reading in bed. Arizona had just given Sofia a bath.<p>

"Yeah," she said. "In bed?" she asked.

"You sleep in your bed," she told her. "But I guess you can cuddle with me and Mommy for a little bit."

"Yes," she nodded.

Arizona came into the bedroom just in time to help boost the little girl up into the bed. "Are we cuddling tonight?"

"Yes," she answered.

Callie closed her book and noticed that Sofia was trying to reach the ultrasound pictures that were on the nightstand. "Wanna see the babies?"

"Pity?" she asked.

"Oh, they're so pretty," Arizona smiled as she joined her girls in bed. "Just like their sister."

Callie picked up the photos and showed Sofia. "That's the brother or sister who was hiding today," she said, showing her Baby B's picture.

Sofia giggled.

"It wouldn't look at us, Sof!" Arizona said.

Sofia laid down, using Madre's baby bump as a pillow. "What are you doing, Silly Girl?" she asked, running her fingers through Sofia's hair. "Are you laying on your brothers or sisters?"

"Yep," she smiled.

"Who's in my tummy?" she asked. "The babies?"

"No."

"Yes, they are."

Sofia sat up and pulled Madre's shirt up over her belly. "Baby?" she asked.

"There are babies in there!" Arizona smiled. "Who do you think they'll look like? Madre or Daddy?"

"Mama," she decided.

"I don't know about that," Arizona chuckled. "But you know what? You don't look like me and you didn't grow in my tummy, but you're still my baby, right?"

It was important to Callie, Arizona, and Mark that their children grow up understanding that while their family was a little different, that was okay. They loved each other and they could be a family no matter what others thought. Of course, Sofia didn't understand just how different her family was yet, but they had been teaching her these little lessons from a very early age.

Sofia kissed Arizona. "Aw, you're such a nice girl," Callie told her. "Can I get a kiss, too?"

She kissed her. "Yes," she said.

"Thanks, Sofia," she smiled.

"Can you kiss the babies?" Arizona asked. "Give Madre's belly a kiss."

Sofia gave a big, sloppy open-mouthed kiss to Madre's bump. "The babies love you lots, Sof," Callie told her.

"Bobo?" she asked, pointing to the tiny bandage that was on Callie's belly covering the spot where Dr. Phair had inserted the amnio needle.

"It's okay," Callie said. "I had to get a little poke at the babies' check-up today."

"Poke?"

"You get pokes at the doctor sometimes, huh?" Arizona asked. "And you're pretty good at it, too."

"Are you tough?" Callie asked her.

"Yeah," the toddler nodded. She kissed Madre's belly again. "No bobo."

"Did you kiss it all better?" Arizona asked.

"Yep."

"Oh, thanks," Callie smiled.

Sofia laid down, resting her head on Madre's tummy again. "Nigh night," she said with a yawn.

"How about you use a pillow?" Callie said. "So that Madre can sleep, too?"

She was suspecting it would be one of the rare nights that they let Sofia sleep in their bed. Her wife didn't exactly look like she wanted to get up to bring their girl to bed, and she definitely didn't feel like it. Tonight, they would cave in.

"Oh."

Arizona gave Sofia some space on her pillow. "Lay here, okay?"

"'Fia."

"Yep, this is the Sofia spot tonight."

She smiled and laid down where Mommy told her to.

"Goodnight, Sofia," Callie smiled. "We love you."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"We so aren't gonna be able to do this with all three kids," Arizona realized, amazed at how much space the toddler took up as she spread out and got comfortable.

"Listen, I have two of them inside me," Callie laughed. "Her taking up space in the bed is nothing."

"True," Arizona smiled. "How you feeling?"

"A little cramping," she answered. "But that's normal after the amnio. I'm okay."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>


	15. Beyond Good

Mark happened to be arriving at the hospital at the same time as Callie, Arizona, and Sofia. He snuck up behind his little girl and scooped her up, causing a split second of confusion followed by the toddler's howling laugher.

"Hi!" he said, giving her a kiss.

"Dada!"

"Did Daddy get here at the same time as us?" Callie asked her.

"Maybe we can all bring you to school, huh?" Arizona added.

"Sure," Mark nodded.

"Pity?" Sofia asked Daddy, touching the little white bow that was in her hair because it matched her shirt.

"It is pretty," he nodded.

"Sof, don't touch it anymore. It won't be pretty if you mess with it," Callie said. "Okay?"

"Otay," she nodded.

"We were gonna go see if we could find Addison before we took her to daycare, though," Callie said.

"Okay," Mark nodded.

"Go?" Sofia asked.

"We'll bring you to school, but first we wanna go say hi to Addie."

"Addie?"

"Addie," Callie nodded. "Yep."

They took the elevator up because Sofia loved to "help" by pushing the buttons. "You're so not gonna like it when you have to share that job with the babies," Mark said. "Are you?"

"Well, the babies won't figure out what elevator buttons are for quite awhile, so hopefully by then the thrill wears off for her," Callie said.

The elevator doors opened and Daddy put Sofia down. She whined about it for a minute, but then she realized that she could go wherever she wished if she wasn't being carried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mark said, stopping her from dashing into a patient room. "Does that look like a place you can go?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"No," he told her. "Let's find Addie."

"Addie!" she called out. "Addie!"

"Yes?" Addison smiled as she walked out of another patient room. She had just finished meeting with the patient and her family.

"Say 'hi!'" Callie told her daughter. "Do you remember Addison?"

"Nope," she said.

"That's okay," Addison smiled. "You got big, huh?"

"Which one of us are you talking about?" Callie joked.

"Oh, you're what? Sixteen weeks with twins?" she asked. "You look fine."

"Seventeen, but yeah," Callie nodded. "It's just crazy that I'm already as big as I was when I had her."

"Not quite," Arizona said.

"Close enough."

"Yeah?" Sofia nodded.

"Are you excited to be a big sister?" Addison asked the little girl.

Sofia got a little closer to Addison, squatted down, and began running her finger over the pattern on her parents' friend's shoe. "Ooo…!" she smiled. "Pity!"

"Thank you!" Addison laughed.

"Welcome back," Callie smiled. "Only a two-year-old'll welcome you by playing with your shoe."

"I'm not back," Addison said. "Just…for a few days."

"You could be back," Mark told her.

"Oh, Mark," Arizona replied.

"Anyways, what's this case Phair put you on?"

Addison took a deep breath and looked down at the toddler who was still admiring her footwear.

"It can't be that bad," Mark said. "You're Addison Montgomery."

"Oh, but it is," she replied. "These parents have lost two babies to a heart defect. The first time they were advised by a doctor in Tacoma to do surgery after birth instead of in-utero. Baby died at thirty-four weeks. Next pregnancy, they didn't want to wait. Phair was planning to do it in-utero at twenty-eight weeks. Baby died at twenty-seven."

"Man," Callie said.

"Yeah," she replied. "So this time, before even trying again, they researched me just in case the next baby had the same defect. I can do this procedure earlier than most surgeons. She's twenty-four weeks and two days now and…I really, really hope this works."

"And if it does…?" Mark asked.

"Baby'll be able to live a pretty normal life. Once corrected, these defects don't tend to cause many further issues."

"Well, good," Arizona replied.

"Does anybody else feel bad that we have her right now?" Callie said. "And that as far as we know, the twins are healthy? And these poor people can't manage to make it out of the hospital with even one baby."

"Yeah," Arizona said, bending down and picking up Sofia. "A little."

"Yep," Mark nodded.

"As far as you know?" Addison asked. "Why? What -?"

"Oh, nothing," Callie said. "I just went for my amnio yesterday and we don't have the results yet. But there's no real reason to think something's wrong. I've had four ultrasounds including yesterday and everything looks good."

"Good," Addison smiled.

"We really should get her to daycare, but we'll catch up some more later?" she asked.

"Sounds good," she nodded.

* * *

><p>The surgery that Addison was performing went well and there was no reason to believe that the baby wouldn't be just fine. Still, just to be on the safe side, Addison stayed in Seattle for a few more days.<p>

"Phair's office just called and gave me the amnio results," Callie announced as she sat down to lunch with her wife, Mark, and Addison.

She noticed the looks on the three faces staring at her. For surgeons in the middle of a long shift, they were oddly joyful.

"What?" she asked.

"My case worker just called," Addison said. "From the adoption agency. The birth mom I've been meeting with officially decided to choose me."

"You had been meeting with a birth mom?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything to anybody in case it didn't work out. But yes. I have. Her name is Valery and she's…awesome."

"Apparently," Arizona smiled.

"In six weeks, I'll be the mommy of a little boy. I mean, she could change her mind, but this is huge."

"Six weeks? That's like…no time at all to prepare for a baby," Callie said.

"I know, but it'll work. I can't say no. I mean, I'm so close to having a baby!"

"Yeah."

"Anyways," Mark said. "Amnio."

"Oh, healthy kids," she replied. "Everything's fine."

"Today's a good day," Arizona smiled.

"It's beyond good," Addison corrected her.

"Yep," Callie agreed.

"I need baby names," Addison realized. "Well, a name."

"That's kind of important," Callie laughed. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>


	16. Quality Belly Time

"Can we take your shirt off?" Addison asked Sofia that night at bath time.

The two-and-a-half year old was giving Daddy a hard time about getting in the tub tonight, so Addison thought that maybe if she gave it a try, Sofia would cooperate. Sometimes children were more likely to listen to people they didn't "have" to listen to.

"Pity," she said.

"It is pretty, but it's time for a bath," she explained.

"Sof, you can pick out which jammies to put on after the bath," Mark said. "You can pick some pretty ones."

"Oh."

With that, she started pulling off her shirt. She handed it to Addison. "Thanks!" she smiled.

Mark pulled down Sofia's pants. "Pee, Dada," she said.

"You have to pee?" he asked, picking her up and sitting her on the potty.

They had been trying to potty train Sofia for almost a month now and so far it was going pretty well. Instead of deciding it was time to start when she turned a specific age, they simply waited until she seemed ready and interested. Therefore, Sofia didn't feel forced to use the potty, so she was more willing to keep her diaper dry.

"You're such a big girl now, huh?" Addison asked.

"Yeah," Sofia nodded.

"Soon we're gonna have little babies," Mark said. "Can you show them how to pee on the potty when they're big?"

"Yeah."

"Let's not talk about babies getting big," Addison replied.

"What?" he asked. "You think your kid's gonna stay a newborn forever?"

"My kid," she smiled. "I like that. A lot."

Sofia went to the bathroom and was insisting on pulling up her pants when she was done, because that was part of the routine she had been taught.

"You're going in the bath," he said. "You don't need to pull your pants up."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Arizona and Callie took advantage of the time that Sofia was at Mark's to relax and spend some time just the two of them.<p>

Arizona was rubbing lotion into her wife's baby bump while Callie lay on the couch flipping through a baby name book and commenting on some of the names that Mommy was considering for Baby B.

"You highlighted a lot of these, huh?" she asked.

"Yep," she nodded.

"What happened to really liking Jamison for a boy?"

"I like it, but the nickname James is just too popular. The more I think about it, half the kids I treat at work have the same names. I'd kind of like to give Baby a little less popular name. Or, in this case, nickname."

"Sofia's popular and that's not a big deal."

"Yeah," she said, kissing her wife. "But Daddy and I get to name these ones."

"I know."

"Porter's nice," Callie said when she saw that her wife had both highlighted and circled it.

"I really like Porter," she said. "I think it'll be either Porter, Barrett, or August."

"If it's a boy," Callie reminded her.

All three of them were so sure that they were having boys that the possibility that Sofia could get sisters often didn't seem too real.

"I know," she said. "I still have to think about girl names. I have no idea."

Just as she put more lotion on Callie's bump, both babies began to move. "Feel them?" the latina asked.

"Yep," Arizona nodded.

She had only been able to feel the twins move a few times, so this was very exciting. It would continue to be exciting as Callie got further into the pregnancy as well, but these first few times were extra fun.

"We've got some strong babies," she added.

"I know," Callie agreed.

"They like the lotion," Arizona said. "They want madre getting pampered."

"You realize that no matter how much lotion you rub in for me, I'm still getting stretch marks, right? I didn't with Sofia and I haven't yet with them, but a twin pregnancy without a single stretch mark won't happen."

"I know," she agreed. "Still."

Callie smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied.

There was a quick knock on the door before Mark walked in with Sofia on his hip. "Somebody wants goodnight kisses."

"What if we don't have any?" Arizona asked as Mark brought Sofia over and Mommy pressed a kiss on the toddler's cheek.

Sofia giggled. "No!" she shook her little head.

"Mommies and daddies always have kisses, right?" Callie asked as she kissed Sofia goodnight.

"Yeah," she said. "Lots kiss."

"Lots and lots of kisses," she nodded. "Uh huh!"

"Milk," Sofia requested next.

"Now you want milk?" Mark asked.

"Yep."

"The babies are moving, Daddy," Arizona said, getting up and taking Sofia from him. "You feel, I'll get the milk."

Mark hadn't yet had the chance to feel the twins move. "Okay," he said.

"Dada doin'?" Sofia asked, watching Mark as Arizona put some milk into a sip cup for her.

"I'm feelin' the babies move in Madre's belly," he answered as he placed his hand on Callie's belly.

"Oh."

"Can you tell which is which?" Mark asked Callie.

"Yeah. With the way they implanted, one'll always been on either side," she told him.

"Oh, true."

"The thing is that who's A and who's B might change if B gets lower than A."

"Yep."

"Because then Baby B would become A since that's based off of who comes out first."

"Whoa," Sofia said.

"Is that all too much for you?" Callie asked. "You're not gonna be an OB when you get bigger?"

"Huh?" she asked as Mommy gave her her milk.

"Say 'I'm gonna be a plastic surgeon!'" Mark told her.

"Pediatrics," Arizona said as she brought Big Sister over to the couch. "Right?"

"You can be anything you wanna be," Callie said. "Whatever makes you happy, okay?"

"As long as all of your clothes are on," Mark added.

"Mark!" Arizona replied, even though she couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a valid point," he said. "Right, Sof?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Good girl," Mark smiled.

There was a little space next to Madre on the couch, so Arizona put Sofia down. She placed her sip cup full of milk on Madre's belly and watched it fall off when one of the twins moved.

"Uh oh," she said.

"The babies aren't thirsty, I guess," Arizona said, picking the cup up and giving it back to her daughter.

"Were you sharing?" Callie asked. "Or using me as a coaster? Probably using me as a coaster, right?"

"Yes," Sofia nodded.

"You're so funny," Mark told his little girl.

Sofia placed her hand on Madre's belly. "Say 'hi, babies!'" Arizona told her.

"Hi," Sofia smiled.

Addison came over a few minutes later. "Oh, are you rubbing Madre's belly, Sofia?"

"Yeah."

"Gotta get in some quality belly time, right?" Arizona asked her daughter.

"I just came to say bye," Addison said. "I have to head back to the hospital."

"Everything okay?" Mark asked.

"The mom's blood pressure went up a bit," she said. "It's probably nothing too major, but I just want to be sure."

"Yeah."

"Any ideas?" she asked Callie when she saw the baby name book that was still in her hand.

"Oh, they're naming them," she said. "I named Sofia."

"Oh."

"I'm just looking," she replied.

"Is it bad that I still have no ideas?" Mark asked.

"My kid's coming in six weeks and I have no clue," Addison said. "That's worse."

"You guys'll figure it out," Callie assured them.

"I have boy names picked, but no girls," Arizona told them.

"What are the boy names?"

"Porter, Barrett, or August."

"August? But they'll be born in January," he said.

"So?" Arizona said. "It's a nice name no matter when they're born."

"I guess," Mark realized, seeing her point.

"Sofia, what do you think the babies'll get named?" Addison asked.

"Baby," she answered.

"We should name them Babies?" Callie asked. "Both of them?"

"I think Mommy and Daddy might go with different names," Addison said.

"Oh," Sofia replied.

"Addie's gotta go buh byes," Mark said. "Tell her bye."

Sofia waved.

"Bye," Addison smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>

**I'm starting school again tomorrow, and I want to start my semester off on the right foot. Therefore, my next update most likely won't be until Wednesday night. Once I get readjusted to school and figure out how this semester's going to go, I'll be able to update more, but for this week, I don't want to make promises I can't keep.**


	17. Jill

"Sofia, who is this present for?" Callie asked as she and Sofia wrapped a gift for Addison's son.

Addison had gone back to LA a week ago to begin preparing for her baby, but she and Callie had talked or texted almost every day since. Even though they were experiencing it differently, they were excited to be preparing for their children at the same time.

"For 'Fia, Maday," she replied.

"It's not for Sofia," Callie said. "It's for Baby Adrian, Silly!"

"Who?" she asked.

"Addison's gonna be Baby Adrian's mommy."

Unsure where to even begin with such little time to name her boy, Addison decided to take inspiration from her own name and give her son the male form of one of her middle names as his first name.

"Oh," she said. "'Fia baby?"

"I don't know what we're gonna name Sofia's babies," Callie said, finding it cute that Sofia had called the twins "her" babies. "We'll see when they're born, huh?"

"Yeah."

The toddler picked up a pair of little baby socks that had little blue and grey stars on them. "'Fia."

"Those won't fit Sofia's feet!" Callie said, tickling her. "Look how little they are!"

Sofia giggled.

"Are you being silly?" Callie asked her. "Those'll fit Adrian, though. And our babies, too. We bought them a pair like that, too. Because we decided that blue can be for boys or girls. Can't it?"

"Pity," she nodded.

"It is pretty," she said.

"'Fia room," she added.

"And we put the babies' socks in their spot in your room," Callie said. "Yeah. Thank you for giving the babies room in your room for their stuff."

Obviously, moving would be necessary at some point since raising three children in two bedroom apartments was just not going to work too well. However, because of how much they loved living so close to the hospital, Callie and Arizona – as well as Mark – had decided to put off moving until they found the next best locations. The babies wouldn't sleep in their nursery right away anyways. So for now, Sofia's rooms were being used to store the babies' clothing and some other things. She didn't seem to mind and it would work just fine until the twins were a few months old.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Mark came over a few minutes later just as they were finishing up wrapping Adrian's gift.

"What are you girls doing?" he asked as he picked up Sofia and gave her a kiss.

"Say 'we wrapped Adrian's present!'"

"Fun," Mark smiled. "Mommy's still not home, huh?"

"No, why?" Callie asked.

"I just know you worked all day then you brought her home, so I figured if Arizona wasn't home, I'd take her to my place for a few hours so you could relax."

"I'm okay, Mark," she said. "I mean, yeah, I'm exhausted. But I'm okay."

"You're also a surgeon who spends hours in the OR at eighteen weeks pregnant with twins. You need to be relaxing as much as you can."

"I know," she said. "I am."

"Sof, what do you say we go play at my apartment?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Thanks, Daddy," Callie smiled.

* * *

><p>When Arizona arrived home, Sofia was still at Daddy's and Callie had just finished eating a bowl of Cheerios for dinner.<p>

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"It's fine," Callie replied. "Did you have a patient with post-op complications or something?"

"Actually, no," she smiled.

"Where were you?"

"Well, I got a phone call today and it turns out that Jill is working at the hospital now. I guess she graduated in May and she just moved out here. And now she's Seattle Grace Mercy West's newest grief councillor."

"Your brother's fiancé Jill?" she asked.

Timothy had been engaged when he died and the whole Robbins family still considered the woman he was supposed to marry, Jill Gold, a part of their family. Callie and Jill had met a few times, but she had still never met Sofia. "Yep," she nodded.

"What are the odds of that?"

"I've missed her so much," Arizona said. "And now we'll see each other all the time again."

"Good," Callie smiled.

"Yeah," Arizona nodded. "So I was talking to her and we totally lost track of time."

"Oh."

"And she's coming over for dinner tomorrow," Arizona told her wife.

"That's great," Callie said. "But you're cooking."

"Long day today?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. "And Mark even took Sofia off my hands for awhile."

"I know," she said. "I could hear her when I was in the hall. They're having a blast in there."

Callie smiled. "In that case, do you want to go give our girl some goodnight kisses and head to bed?"

"It's not even Sofia's bedtime."

"I'm carrying two people around all day."

"True," she said. "Even though they're only like a pound each right now."

"That's so not the point," she replied.

Arizona kissed her wife. She placed her hand on Callie's bump and felt one of the twins move. "How about this?" she asked. "You can sleep and I'll look for girls names."

"Deal," she nodded.

* * *

><p>Even though Sofia had spent all evening at Daddy's the night before, she was miserable because she hadn't seen him since she woke up the next day. She kept asking and when Madre and Mommy told her Daddy was still working, she melted down into a mess of toddler tears.<p>

"Sofia, you get to meet Auntie Jill today," Arizona said as she made dinner. "Auntie Jill doesn't want you to be sad."

"'Fia Dada!" she demanded. "Go Dada!"

Callie picked her up. "Madre texted Daddy and he's gonna come as soon as he can," Callie said. "Trust me. I've sent the text three times."

"Go Dada!"

"Sof, Dada's not at his apartment right now," Arizona tried to explain. "He's at work."

"No!"

"Why must you see him right this second?" Callie asked. "Huh?"

"Wub Dada!"

She kissed her. "And Daddy loves you, too," she told her. "But where did I say he was right now?"

"Ummm…"

"Work," Callie replied. "Wanna go over and see that he's not home?"

"Dada go."

"We'll go to Daddy's right now," Callie said, hoping this would calm the little girl down.

They were lucky that this wasn't a full blown tantrum today, but they still wished that she'd stop crying.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Callie grabbed the spare key she had to Mark's place and went across the hall to let herself and Sofia in. Sofia insisted on checking each room twice before they could leave.

"See?" Callie asked, putting her heavy toddler down. "Daddy's at work, but he'll come see you soon."

Sofia began playing with a toy car that she had over at Daddy's. "Go Dada."

"That car's gonna go get him?" Callie asked. "I think he'll need a bigger one."

Sofia smiled.

"There's that smile I love," Callie said. "Are the tears all finished?"

"Dada come?"

"He'll come as soon as he can," she nodded. "Would you like to bring that car to mine and Mommy's apartment and play with it with Auntie Jill when she comes?"

"Yeah."

"That's a good idea right?" Callie smiled.

* * *

><p>Daddy arrived about twenty minutes later. "Hi, Sof," he said when he walked into Callie and Arizona's apartment.<p>

She looked up from the car that she was still playing with. "Dada!" she said, getting up and running over.

"Hi!" he smiled. "Why did you wanna see me so badly?"

"Wub you," she told him as he picked her up.

"Because you love me?" he asked. "Well, I love you too, but it's okay if I go to work, right? And Mommy and Madre were here."

"Dada."

"Oh, it had to be Daddy today?" Arizona smiled.

"Yeah."

"But you love Madre and Mommy too," Mark said. "And they're pretty fun."

"Yeah."

"Are you just a daddy's girl today?" Callie asked.

Really, there was no reason for Sofia to have cried just because she hadn't seen Mark. They suspected that she had just had so much fun with him the night before that she was upset when the fun had stopped.

"Yep," she nodded.

"I love you," Mark said, giving his daughter a kiss. "Tomorrow can I go to work without you crying?"

"Yeah."

"Good," he smiled. "The people I do surgeries on will like that."

"Yeah."

"What did you and Mommy and Madre do this afternoon?"

"Nap," she said.

"You took a nap."

"Fo' baby."

"For the babies?" he asked. "The babies make Madre sleepy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So you and Madre took a nap together?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Nap, Dada!"

"That's good," he smiled. "And now Auntie Jill's coming soon, isn't she?"

"Jill?" she asked.

"Auntie Jill was gonna marry your Uncle Timothy," Arizona explained.

"Marry?"

"Yes," Arizona said. "She was gonna marry him. Like Madre and I are married."

"Dada?"

"I'm not married," Daddy said. "Nope!"

She giggled.

"Is that funny?" he asked, tickling her.

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Jill got there just a few minutes later. Everyone was playing with Sofia and the little girl had no interest in stopping to say hello to this new person.<p>

"Are you gonna go see Auntie Jill?" Arizona asked. "She came to meet you."

"Dada."

"Daddy just got off work," Arizona explained. "And for some reason, she's feeling extra clingy today."

"I see," Jill laughed, brushing her long brown hair out of her blue eyes.

"Hi," Mark said.

"Hi," Jill replied.

"Sofia, go see Auntie Jill," Mark told her.

"I have a present for you," Jill said, holding out a purple gift bag. "I heard you like purple."

Sofia looked up and gasped. "Give!" she squealed, getting up.

"She sure got over me fast," Mark laughed.

"Sofia, how do we ask nicely for things?" Callie asked.

"Pease," she said.

"Nice asking," Jill said, handing the gift over. "Here you go."

"What's in there?" Callie asked as Sofia pulled its contents out.

"Pur guy!"

"A purple guy?" Arizona asked as her daughter hugged the little purple teddy bear. "Is he a bear?"

"Do you like him?" Jill asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," she told the toddler. "I've heard lots and lots about you, you know."

"Oh."

"Say 'thanks for my present!'" Callie told her little girl.

"Tanks," Sofia smiled.

"You're welcome," she said. "Do you want to help open this one for the twins?" Jill asked, holding up the second gift bag in her hands.

"Yep," she said.

"You're such a good big sister," Arizona smiled.

Mark gave Sofia a kiss. "Daddy'll see you tomorrow," he said. "Have fun with Auntie Jill, okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, now perfectly fine with Daddy leaving because she had just met someone who bought her a new toy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>


	18. Baby Shower

**EDIT - Author's Note Regarding Chapter 19: I'm so, so sorry for the delay but a family situation came up. On top of that, I have to deal with school stuff. I fully intended to update last night, but that just wasn't possible. I'll do my best to do one tonight or Wednesday night. Unfortunately, I can't say for sure when the next chapter is coming, but it WILL come as soon as possible. That I promise. I hope you understand.**

* * *

><p>"So why exactly do I have to suffer through another one of these?" Arizona asked as she, Mark, and Jill decorated the room per Callie's instructions.<p>

Callie had insisted on having a baby shower to celebrate the twins, even though it was tradition to only have one for a first child. Given Arizona's feelings on baby showers, she clearly wasn't so happy about this.

"Because these babies deserve to be celebrated, too," her wife replied. "We're not asking for gifts, so it's not being greedy. I just don't think it's fair to only have a baby shower for one baby."

"You get that the twins won't know, right?"

"Not the point, Mommy."

"The babies need a party, right?" Jill asked her niece.

"Yep," Sofia nodded.

"Sof, you've gotta move out of the way, Baby Girl," Mark told his little girl when she was standing right where he wanted to put one of the tables.

"Come here, Sof," Callie told her. "Help me make sure everything is pretty over here."

"Oh," she said, walking over.

"Let her open one of her presents," Mark suggested.

Even though they weren't asking for gifts at this shower, they knew people would bring some. To cut down on the jealousy that Big Sister might feel, as well as to keep her entertained, they had bought and wrapped a few little surprises for her.

"Does that sound like a good idea?" Callie asked her daughter. "Sofia, these are special big sister presents just for you! Which one should we open?"

Sofia began ripping into one. "What is it, Sof?" Arizona asked.

"Baby!" Sofia exclaimed when she saw.

"Let's take this baby out of the box," Callie said.

"Are you gonna practice for when your babies come, Sofia?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, Jill," she nodded. "Lot."

Callie kissed her daughter's cheek. "You're gonna be the best big sister ever."

"Sone," she said.

"Oh, Sloan is?" Mark asked. "You're such a nice girl."

Callie, Arizona, and Mark's phones all went off. "What the…?" Callie said, checking hers and finding a text message from Addison, saying that the birth mom was in labour.

"Baby Adrian's coming, Sofia," Mark said when he read his text.

"Yay!" she smiled.

"Yay!" Callie repeated, placing a hand on her now twenty week belly. "Is he gonna be your friend?"

"Yep," she nodded.

* * *

><p>Even though Arizona despised all things baby shower, she had to admit that this one wasn't so bad. Sofia was having a blast doing everything that she saw the adults doing, and that was fun to see.<p>

"What are we doin' over here?" she asked, walking up to the scrapbook station where Alex was helping Sofia decorate a page in the book.

"Somebody found scissors and decided to help herself," Alex said. "They must have fallen on the floor or something. So I thought I'd come help before she poked an eye out."

He was now helping Sofia cut by holding the scissors hand over hand with her. He wasn't exactly sure what she was cutting out, but whatever it became would end up in the scrapbook for her siblings.

"Sof, are you supposed to touch scissors without help?" Arizona asked.

"No way," she replied.

"No way is right," she said. "Say 'thanks for the help, Alex!'"

"You're welcome," Alex replied.

Alex had his tough exterior, but Pediatrics had certainly helped to soften him up. Since he worked with Mommy so much, Sofia saw quite a bit of him, and she loved him. He didn't like to say it too often, but he found her pretty cool, too.

"Sof, what are you gonna write on the page?" Arizona asked. "Alex or Mommy can help you write some words for the babies."

"What should we put?" Alex asked. "Huh?"

"Hi, baby," Big Sister said. "You tiny."

"You wanna put 'Hi, babies, you're tiny?'" Mommy laughed. "Oh, Sof! You're such a funny girl."

"Yeah."

"Daddy showed me the onesies you made the twins," Arizona said. "They're gonna love those."

"Huh?" she asked.

"The baby shirts you finger painted on," she explained. "I think the babies'll love those."

"Pity."

"So pretty," she said.

"Keep cutting," Alex told Sofia when she stopped. "Cut!"

"Done," she said.

"That's it?" he asked. "Alex'll finish cutting it out, okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"See Mommy?" Callie asked as she came over with a pacifier shaped cookie for each of her girls. "Baby showers aren't so bad."

"Thankfully this is the last one I'll ever have to go to."

Callie laughed as she handed Sofia her cookie. "Want a cookie?" she asked.

"Pease," she nodded.

"You're so polite," Madre said. "Good girl."

Sofia saw that the cookie Mommy had just received from Madre was pink, but hers was blue. "Pink," she said.

"You want my pink one?" Arizona asked. "We'll switch."

Sofia gave Mommy the blue one and took the pink one. "Yeah."

"Why can't girls have blue?" Alex asked Sofia.

"They can, right?" Madre told Sofia. "We bought our babies some blue things and we might get girl babies."

"Yeah," Sofia agreed.

"You just like pink better, right?" Arizona asked.

Sofia smiled as she began nibbling on the cookie.

* * *

><p>"The scrapbook idea is just too sweet," Jill smiled that night when she was over and taking a look at the scrapbook from the baby shower.<p>

"Sofia has one too," Callie said. "In her case it's a little weird to think about because, I mean, it was done the day before she ended up being born. Little did we know. But it's still really cool to have."

"Yeah."

"I think I've decided on girl names," Arizona said. "Clara or Penelope."

"I love Clara," Jill said. "Not that I get a say or anything. But I think it's so cute. I would always try and convince Tim it was the perfect name for a little girl, but he never went for it."

Arizona laughed. "Well, he was convinced he'd only have boys," she said.

"Yep," she nodded. "You'd have four girls, and we'd have four boys. Because he said he still wanted to be able to play with girls and stuff, but he wasn't any good at dealing with teenage girl drama. That way, that part of it would be all yours."

"Four, huh?" Callie asked.

"Don't even start thinking about it," Arizona said. "Two was one thing. Two ended up being three and the twins'll be awesome, but I'm not purposely going for number four."

"I know," she said. "I'm not serious. Three is it for us."

"Yep," she replied. "Do you like the names?"

"I really like Clara," she said. "Penelope could grow on me, but you probably just like it because it has the same ending sound as Calliope."

"Not the only reason," she smiled. "But yes. I love your name and it's probably as close to it as I'm allowed to get, right?"

"Right."

Jill laughed.

"So Mark just has to pick names now. And I'll have to narrow it down, obviously. I think I'm just gonna wait until I see whoever it is I get to name," Arizona said.

Callie's phone began ringing and she answered it quickly when she saw it was Addison. "Are you a mommy yet?"

"Okay, now I know how you felt that whole time you couldn't see Sofia. A little bit. I mean, I know my kid's healthy. Thank God. But still. He's here, but now I have to go home and I find out in two days if he's actually gonna be mine. It's totally out of my control if I ever get to see him again."

"You will," Addison smiled. "His birth mom knows it's best for him. I can't imagine having to do that, but she knows it's what he deserves."

"That's what I keep trying to tell myself."

"Congratulations," she smiled.

"Thanks. He was born at 7:35 and he's exactly seven pounds, nineteen inches long. I wasn't in the room when he was born which was weird for me, but I met him and held him and…"

"Fell in love."

"Yep."

"Best feeling in the world, right?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT - Author's Note Regarding Chapter 19: I'm so, so sorry for the delay but a family situation came up. On top of that, I have to deal with school stuff. I fully intended to update last night, but that just wasn't possible. I'll do my best to do one tonight or Wednesday night. Unfortunately, I can't say for sure when the next chapter is coming, but it WILL come as soon as possible. That I promise. I hope you understand.<br>**


	19. Growing Up, Apart, and Sideways

"Go, Dada?" Sofia asked as Mark drove.

It was two days after the baby shower and Mark had just picked Sofia up from daycare; they were headed to Madre's twenty week appointment. Callie and Arizona would be meeting them there.

"We're gonna go see the babies on the screen again."

"Oooo!" she squealed.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah."

"Sof, Daddy has to name one of the babies," he said. "What should I name it?"

"Silly," she said.

"Silly?" he asked. "I don't think so!"

She giggled.

"But it does start with an S like you and Sloan," he pointed out.

"S?" she asked.

"Yep! Sofia and Sloan both have the first letter S."

"S!"

"What sound does S make?"

"Ummm..."

"Sssss…" he explained. "Like a snake."

"Ew, 'nake."

"Ew, snakes?" he asked. "You're not a fan?"

"No."

"But you know the letter it starts with, right? Sof, do you know all of your letters?"

"No way."

"Yes, you do," he replied. "What's that song?"

"A, B, C, D, if a G, H, I J, K, Emmo, P…!" she started to sing.

"Keep going," he said, chuckling at the sweet way she mistook a few letters.

"Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, a Z! 'Fia know A, B, C, sing a meeee!"

"Good girl," he smiled. "Do you know which of those letters are in your name?"

"S," she said.

"S-O-F-I-A."

"S-O-F-I-A," she repeated.

"You got it," he smiled.

"S-O-F-I-A."

"You're such a smart girl," he told her. "I'm proud of you, Sofia."

The fact that Sofia was able to do these typical toddler things was not something her parents took for granted. They knew that they could have lost her at birth or she could have ended up with a whole array of severe disabilities or medical problems. They had been warned that Sofia wouldn't be completely out of the woods for years in terms of learning disabilities, but so far they were counting their blessings. She was healthy, happy, and thriving just like her peers. That tiny girl that they had become the parents of had sure come a long way.

* * *

><p>"I feel so bad for her," Callie said, checking her phone to find another text that added to the many that had been flooding in today, as they waited in Dr. Phair's waiting room.<p>

"Addison?" Arizona asked.

"Yep."

While Adrian had arrived safely two days ago, everyone knew it didn't necessarily mean that Addison would be his mom. His birth mom had every right to change her mind during his first forty-eight hours of life. Now, Addison was worried that this had happened. She hadn't been invited back to spend any more time with the baby. At first she just assumed that his birth mom needed time to say goodbye in private, but an hour had passed after the time that the papers were supposed to have been signed and Addison hadn't heard anything. She was still waiting to find out what was going on.

"Do you actually think a girl who has nothing for a baby would decide to back out of the plan?" Arizona asked. "I mean, I get that it's her child. But she's been planning this for weeks and there probably isn't a single baby item at her house. So yes, it's gonna hurt really, really super badly, but –"

"She's a teenager who has spent the last thirty whatever weeks bonding with this baby inside of her. And the last two days actually holding him and caring for him. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if keeping him really sounded like the best idea. Clearly, I want Addie to be his mommy, but -"

"True."

"She might not have planned to be that baby's mom, but –"

"Her heart says otherwise," Arizona said as she watched Mark and her own daughter walk through the door. "Hey, Sofia!"

"S-O-F-I-A," she replied, walking over.

"Did she spell?" Callie asked. "Did I just hear that?"

"More like repeating what I told her in the car, but yeah," Mark smiled.

"That's your name, huh?" Callie asked, watching as Arizona pulled Sofia up onto her lap.

"Yeah," she nodded. "S-O-F-I-A."

"Are you ready to see the babies, S-O-F-I-A?" Mommy asked her.

"Yeah."

"I'm ready for you," Dr. Phair smiled as she walked over after hearing the tail end of their conversation.

"Okay," Callie replied.

"Ready?" Sofia asked as they walked toward the exam room.

"Ready," Dr. Phair nodded as she opened the door. "Are you going to help me check on the babies?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Great."

* * *

><p>"The case worker said Valery started second guessing the connection she had with me. It wasn't enough, she told her." Addison said on the phone with Mark that night. "Apparently we grew apart without me even knowing it. Or something like that."<p>

Addison had received the official word that the baby would not be her son.

"Oh."

"I have no idea what I did."

"You probably didn't do anything," Mark told her. "You want to have a reason, but I don't know that this has anything to do with you, Addie."

"You really think that?"

"It wasn't my decision, but the day that Sloan gave her baby up was horrible. If it would have been my choice, there's no way he would've gone anywhere. Even if that family was perfect for him. When you're holding a part of you, it doesn't seem like anybody but you is good enough. Sloan was able to see past that. And looking back, I think that was for the best. But Valery couldn't get beyond that. Don't be so hard on yourself. I promise it wasn't you."

"Oh."

"But I'm really, really sorry, Addison," he said, reaching over to take the ultrasound photos out of Sofia's busy hands.

"The agency asked me to let them know when I'm ready to activate my profile again. I told them to do it right away."

"Really?"

"I can grieve losing this baby while I wait for another baby. If my profile's not even up, how am I ever supposed to find my child? Adoption takes time. Sometimes lots and lots of time. So much of it is out of my control, but this isn't."

"Well, good for you."

"I knew this was a possibility, but it didn't seem like it would actually happen."

"I know."

"Talk to me about something else," she told him. "Anything."

"Well, we had an appointment a couple of hours ago, and Callie's freaking out because Baby B's transverse, but at this point, they have enough room to move a lot so it's really a non-issue. Sideways, head up, head down, it doesn't mean a lot yet."

"Yeah. Tell her I agree. Right now, one of the babies is transverse, but in a couple hours, it might not be. Then it might be again. It's not a problem so early on. It just means they're active, which is great."

"Sorry," he said. "Something not baby-related would probably help, right?"

"I'm happy for you guys," she said. "I'm not sure why this had to happen to me, but I love you guys and it doesn't mean you don't deserve those babies. Plus, I had to go deliver a baby ten minutes after getting the call that I didn't get him. So hearing about babies is nothing compared to that."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"You need a good drink."

"Oh, Violet and I are going out tonight," she agreed. "Lucas is with Pete, so…"

"The guy with the needles?"

"Yes, the guy with the needles."

"Oh."

"I'm really not his mommy, Mark," Addison said, as another wave of realization hit her.

"I know," he said. "I know. If there's anything that I can do, let me know."

Watching his daughter dance around the living room to no music, Mark was wondering how exactly he would be a father of four when people like Addison were suffering such heartache. It wasn't fair.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Addison just went through a failed adoption on Private Practice. I had this one planned before watching that, so that's not why I did this. Also, I promise that I have some cool plans for Addison. I love her and awesomeness will happen for her.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>


	20. Halloween Excitement

"What does a kitty say?" Callie asked as she dressed Sofia up in her Halloween costume a few weeks later.

"Moo!" she said.

She tickled her. "Silly girl!"

"You know what a kitty says," Arizona told her. "What do kitties say?"

"Meow!" she replied. "Meow!"

"Right," she nodded.

"Your costume looks perfect," Callie told her as she zipped it up. "Are you ready to be the cutest kitty at school?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, that's a little too much excitement for this early in the morning, Honey."

"Oh."

Sofia placed her hand on Madre's bump. "Baby!"

"The babies," Arizona replied. "Yeah."

"I think this brother or sister over here finally figured it out," Callie said. "I don't think it's transverse anymore, Sof!"

"You don't?" Mommy asked.

"Feel," Callie said, taking her wife's hand and placing it on her belly. "I think that's a head. And that's another head. The other one is still lower, but B seems to be vertical now."

"I guess we'll find out in a couple days, huh? We'll have to ask Phair on Wednesday."

"I did everything I could to convince them to be in better positions. I know they still have tons of time to move, too. But still. I wasn't exactly thrilled to have a head jammed into my side all day, every day."

"Well, no," she replied. "I can't imagine that would be too wonderful." She kissed her wife. "Which is why I'm glad you wanted to do this."

"Yeah?" Sofia asked.

"Yep!" Arizona smiled. "I love you babies, but I also like my uterus just the way it is."

"I complain a lot, but really I love being pregnant," Callie said.

"I know."

Mark walked in. "Hey, Sofia Kitty," he smiled.

"Meow!" she giggled.

Mark's phone went off, letting him know he had a text. He checked it and saw that it was from Sloan. "Big Sister's gonna spend Thanksgiving with her mom and Christmas with us this year, okay?" he said.

"Yeah," Sofia said.

"That'll be fun, huh?" Arizona smiled.

Sloan wasn't exactly her favourite person and sometimes things were a little awkward because Sloan didn't really know where she fit in with their family situation, but Callie and Arizona really wanted Sofia to get to spend whatever time possible with her big sister. They did their best to make Sloan feel welcome whenever she was around because they knew that it was in their own child's best interest.

Mark put his phone down and Sofia snatched it up instantly. "Sofia, is that yours?" he asked.

She ended up accidently sending a nonsensical text to her big sister. "You had to tell Sloan something?" Callie laughed.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Mark said, taking the phone and typing out another text to explain the one that didn't make any sense. "But next time are you allowed to touch Daddy's phone?"

"No," she said.

"If you don't want her touching it, don't put it out," Arizona suggested.

"No," Callie said. "I disagree. She can't learn rules if we do that too much. I mean, we have to keep her safe, but other than that, we shouldn't have to hide things from her."

"Anyways," Mark said, picking Sofia up. "Let's go to school, Sofia Kitty."

"Si," she nodded.

"Oh, we're speaking Spanish today?" he asked, kissing her.

"Beso," she said.

"Sof, do you remember how we say 'cat' in Spanish?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Kitty ca'," she said, leaving the last sound out.

"That's how we say it in English," she laughed. "In Spanish, it's gato. Or in your case, gata because you're a girl."

"Gata!" she giggled.

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Trick-or-Treating sucks when you're twenty-four weeks pregnant with two babies," Callie complained as Mark took Sofia up to one of the houses later that night.<p>

"You okay?" Arizona wondered.

"Braxton-Hicks," she said. "The babies definitely think I've been on my feet too much today."

"Speaking of that –"

"It is way too soon for maternity leave," Callie said, knowing that was what her wife was about to say.

"You could at least cut down on your hours in the OR."

"I have been."

"You have?"

"Yes."

"Right."

"I'm fine, Arizona."

"Okay."

"Really. I'm not gonna do anything that's not good for the babies."

"I know."

Mark returned with an upset Sofia in his arms. "I think we're done," he said. "She's tired. Plus, some little brat pushed her and she's not so happy about it."

"And I'm having Braxton-Hicks," Callie added. "So yeah. Trick-or-treating's done."

"Yeah," Sofia agreed.

"Are you all done?" Arizona asked.

"Yes."

"Did you have fun, though?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Candy."

"You got lots of candy," Callie said. "Your candy bag is as heavy as you are!"

"No," she disagreed.

"Yes, it is," she nodded.

"Oh."

Callie's pains continued even after they got Sofia home and tucked her into bed over at Mark's. Not wanting to alarm Arizona, she didn't say much. Instead, she texted Addison to see if she should be concerned or if this was normal. Since Sofia's pregnancy had ended early, she didn't have much experience with Braxton-Hicks.

When Addison replied saying that it was probably a good idea to get checked out just in case, they called Dr. Phair and asked her to meet them at the hospital. Mark stayed home with Sofia and they promised to update him as soon as they knew anything.

"I'm sorry to ruin your Halloween," Callie apologized when her doctor met her at the hospital.

"My kids had just gotten home," she said as she felt Callie's tightening tummy. "You didn't ruin anything."

"Good."

"How'd Sofia like it?"

"It ended in a mess of tears, but she was excited before that," Arizona said.

"That's always how it goes at that age," she said, checking the printouts from the monitors Callie had been hooked up to.

"Everything okay?" Callie wondered.

"These are just Braxton-Hicks," she nodded. "Nothing to be concerned about. I'll check your cervix for dilation, but you're okay."

"Good," Arizona smiled.

"Can you do a quick ultrasound too? I don't think B's transverse now," Callie said.

"It isn't," she said. "I can tell just by feeling your belly. They're both head up, but that's to be expected at twenty-four weeks."

"Yep."

"You're not dilated at all," she told her. "So just go home, stay hydrated and take it easy. These little ones were just a bit too excited for Halloween."

"We were talking about how long she should be working," Arizona said. "What do you think?"

"No super long surgeries," she told Callie. "But I'd say you'll be fine to work for another few weeks as long as you take it easy."

"Even given what happened tonight?" Callie asked.

"Braxton-Hicks are normal," she said. "So yes. I don't like to make women stop working too soon because then they just get bored and start doing too much around the house. Stopping them from going to work doesn't do much good unless I really have to."

"I like you," Callie smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>


	21. TwentyEight Weeks

"'Fia help," Sofia insisted.

"You wanna help make Madre dinner?" Arizona asked.

A few weeks had passed since Halloween and Madre was working her last shift for awhile. She had decided that it was about time to rest until the babies came. They were just about due in eight weeks, and she wanted them to stay put for that whole time. Plus, work was just getting far too exhausting. Spending her days with Sofia probably wouldn't be exactly easy, but it was better than being at work.

"Yes," she said. "Cook somefin."

"You wanna cook something for her?"

"Yeah."

"You're such a nice girl," she said, getting Sofia's little step stool out.

Sofia stepped up on it. "Whoa," she said.

"Are you so tall now?" Arizona asked. "So you can make Madre's soup?"

"Soup?" she asked. "Ick."

"Sorry," she laughed. "I texted Madre and she said she wanted homemade vegetable soup."

"Yuck."

"Veggies are good for you," she told her. "They make you healthy."

"No?"

"They don't?" she asked. "Because I think they do."

"Oh."

"Do you wanna stir the soup?" she asked, before even turning the stove on.

"Yeah," she smiled, taking the spoon from her mom. "Make a soup, make a soup!" she giggled, doing a little dance as she helped cook.

"You're too cute," Arizona said, pressing a kiss into the top of her head. "Are your brothers or sisters gonna be just as cute?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Callie walked through the door. "That felt like the longest shift ever," she said as she took her jacket off.

"Well, Sof and I have been working on dinner," she smiled.

"I love you," she smiled, plopping herself down on the couch.

Sofia lost interest in helping Mommy and hopped down from her stool to go sit with Madre. "Hi," she said.

"Did you and Mommy have a fun day?" Callie asked.

"Go shop," she said.

"We did go shopping," Arizona said. "For Thanksgiving stuff, right?"

"We're gonna cook a big dinner while Grandma and Grandpa are here, aren't we?" Callie asked.

"Gamma?" she asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming," she told her. "They wanna visit us for Thanksgiving."

"Oh."

"They'll be here when you wake up from nap tomorrow," Arizona said.

"If she takes one," Callie said. "It seems like I only hear about these so-called naps these days. When I'm home, she's go, go, go all day long."

"We'll let her hang out with Daddy then," Arizona decided as she continued cooking.

Sofia rested her head on Madre's belly, pressing her lips against it gently. "Baby?" she asked.

"They're still in there," Callie smiled. "Trust me."

"Oh."

"Today they're making my back hurt," she added.

"Well, that's no fun," Arizona pouted.

"I'm gonna need a backrub tonight."

"You got it," Arizona smiled.

One of the babies kicked and Sofia was startled by the movement. "Hey!" she laughed.

"Crazy babies!" Callie replied. "What are they doin', Sof?"

"Pay," she said.

"You think they play with each other?" Arizona smiled.

"Yeah."

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>The three of them were just finishing up their dinner when there was a knock on the door. Jill let herself in. "Hey," she smiled. "I know you said no more baby shopping, but I couldn't help it."<p>

Auntie Jill had definitely gone overboard when it came to spoiling Sofia and the twins. It felt like she had something for them at least once a week.

"What did you buy now?" Callie asked.

"How perfect are these?" she asked, taking a little tiny sleeper that was covered in birds out of the bag. "They're robins!" she excitedly pointed out. "I had to get them."

Arizona smiled.

"And there's a pair of pyjamas with the same print for big sister, too," she said.

"'Fia?" she asked.

"Come here," she nodded.

Sofia got up and went over. "Where?" she asked.

"Look," Jill said, taking the pyjamas out. "Those birdies are called robins."

"'Fia 'Abin," she asked.

"Like Sofia Robbin," Callie nodded. "Yep."

"Ohhhh!"

"Say 'thank you, Auntie Jill!'" Arizona told her.

"Tanks," she smiled.

"No problem," Jill replied.

"'Fia 'Abin!" exclaimed, pointing to the new sleepwear.

"Sof, what's your whole name?" Callie asked. "Do you know it?"

"'Fia…'Abin…Sone…Toes!"

"Still needs some work, huh?" Jill asked.

"Sofia, listen," Callie said. "Soooofia Rrrroobbin Sllloan Torrrres."

"Big," she said.

"It is a big name!" Arizona said. "A big name for a tiny girl!"

"Oh, Mama!" she smiled.

Arizona laughed. "Auntie Jill, do you still want to spend Thanksgiving with us?"

"For sure," she said. "It'll be nice to see your mom and dad. I've missed them since I moved."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Sofia was still in her new pyjamas when her grandparents arrived the next afternoon. Callie had been in no mood to argue with her when she protested against taking them off, and Mommy and Daddy had both been unexpectedly called into work, so they weren't there to do it.<p>

"Hi, Sofia!" Grandma smiled when they walked in and saw their granddaughter cuddled up on the couch reading a book with her madre.

Sofia gasped. "Hi!" she smiled, getting down off the couch and running over.

Callie smiled. "Hi," she said, sitting up. "Sorry you had to take a cab. Arizona got called in on some emergency and I'm too big to safely drive."

"It's fine," Barbara Robbins smiled as she picked Sofia up. "Right?"

"Yeah," she agreed.

"And sorry about the pyjamas," she added, not exactly feeling like the best mom in that moment. "She insisted she keep them on."

"That's okay," she said. "You're comfortable, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Jill," she said, pointing to the pyjamas.

"Auntie Jill gave you those?" Grandpa asked. "We heard she's been spoiling you."

"Yep!" Sofia said with pride.

He laughed.

"You pay?" she asked her grandparents.

"What do you want to play with?" Grandma asked, putting her down and letting her lead the way.

She led them over to the kitchen where there was a colouring book on the counter. "Should we colour with Grandma and Grandpa?" Callie asked. "Ask Grandma to bring the book and your crayons here."

Sofia's grandma picked up the book and a few things fell out. She realized that they were ultrasound pictures. "What are these doing in here?" she asked.

"'Fia baby," Sofia said, bending to pick them up herself.

"Let Grandpa do it," the Colonel replied. "I'll get them."

"Apparently we need to watch what you do with those a little better, huh?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," Sofia said, going back over to Madre. "'Fia Baby."

"I know they're your babies," she said. "But do they belong in your colouring book?"

"No," she said.

"They both cooperated this time," Grandma said as she looked at the pictures.

Arizona had been emailing her parents every set of ultrasound pictures, so they had seen them all so far. However, the majority of the time, if one baby was cooperating for pictures, the other was hiding. Week twenty-eight was the exception. Both babies were happy to show off.

"Yeah," Callie said. "My doctor thinks they're each about two pounds."

"That's all?" her father-in-law asked.

"Daniel, they have eight more weeks to grow," his wife explained. "If they were already big, it would be impossible for her to carry them. Especially because it's twins. They'll start to put on a lot more weight soon."

"And they're already double what Sofia weighed," Callie said. "Which is crazy to think about."

Arizona walked in just as her wife was saying this. "What's crazy to think about?" she asked, as she gave her parents hugs.

"That they're already double what Sofia was at birth."

"I know."

"And they're just as adorable as their sister, too," Grandma commented.

"See all that fuzzy stuff around A's head?" Arizona asked. "That's already hair. The fact that we can see it at this point means Baby'll have a ton of it."

She smiled. "When I was having you, I thought I'd be putting little bows in your hair right away. And you were bald until your first birthday. But your brother was born with enough hair for both of you."

"That's definitely a Torres gene," Callie said. "All the babies in Mark's family have had a little hair, but all the kids in my family have been born with a whole lot of it."

"They're fraternal, right?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "You can already see the differences in their features a bit. Mark says they both look like him."

"No," Sofia decided.

"Whoever they look like, they'll be beautiful, right?" Arizona said.

"Yeah," Sofia agreed.

"And they have the prettiest big sister, don't they?" Grandpa asked his granddaughter.

"Sone," she said.

Callie laughed. "Sloan and Sofia," she said. "You're pretty, too!"

"So pity."

"And the babies'll be here soon!"

"Eight weeks and counting," Callie agreed. "Thank God."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>


	22. Family Thanksgiving

"Sof, what's this one called?" Arizona whispered as she and Sofia sat in Sofia's room reading books on Thanksgiving morning.

Madre was still asleep, Daddy was at work, and Grandma, Grandpa and Auntie Jill had yet to arrive for the day. This meant that Mommy got to steal a few minutes with her little girl before anything else happened.

"A sister!" she exclaimed.

"Shh…" she said, putting her finger up to her lip. "Madre's tired."

"Oh." She took the book from her mom. "A sister?"

"You wanna read the big sister book?" she asked. "It says 'I'm going to be a big sister!'"

Madre walked into the room halfway through the story. Even after hearing it as many times as she had, Sofia was listening intently.

"Happy Thanksgiving," she said, giving each of her girls a good morning kiss.

"Did we wake you up?" her wife asked.

"Nope," she said. "A's got the hiccups."

"Oh."

"Did you guys eat yet?"

"Yeah," Sofia said.

"We had to have Cheerios as soon as she woke up," Arizona said. "Mommy couldn't even go pee first."

"Were you a hungry girl?" Callie asked Sofia.

"More Charows?" she asked, mispronouncing Cheerios.

"I'll get you a little bit," she agreed. "Do you want them with milk or no?"

"No," she said.

* * *

><p>"Baby eat," Sofia said, placing a Cheerio on Madre's baby belly as Grandma and Grandpa arrived from the hotel.<p>

"Are you feeding the babies?" Grandma smiled. "That's nice."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Grandpa said, going over and giving her a kiss.

"One fo' 'Fia…" Sofia said, popping a Cheerio into her own mouth. "One fo' baby…" She placed another one on Callie's bump.

"One for Sofia, one for the babies?" Mommy asked.

"I love that you're sharing, but I think the babies are full," Callie told her.

"Oh."

"You eat the rest," Arizona told her.

"Mama."

"No, I don't want them," she said. "Thanks, though."

"Later we're having lots of food," Barbara told her granddaughter.

"Yeah?" Sofia asked.

"It's Thanksgiving," Grandpa told her. "We're gonna have turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and lots and lots of other good stuff."

"Yum."

"Sounds good, huh?" Callie asked.

"Yes."

"First we have to get dressed for the day, though. You're gonna wear that dress Auntie Jill got for you."

"Pity."

"You're such a good helper," Grandma told Sofia as she helped mashed the potatoes for dinner.

Obviously she would have to mash them more than Sofia could, but watching Sofia attempt was just precious.

"Make 'tatoe."

"Those are gonna be some really good potatoes," Arizona said.

"'Cause 'Fia make."

"Because you made them?" Callie asked. "Never ever get big and stop saying cute things like that, okay?"

"You wanna have three kids under three forever?" her wife asked. "Have fun with that."

Callie laughed. "It'll be okay, Mommy. We've got three parents. It's perfect, really."

"True," she said.

"How are you guys planning to work that out?" Arizona's father asked.

He still wasn't exactly thrilled by Mark's role in their lives, but he had come to accept him. Mark was good with and for Sofia, and Arizona was happy with their arrangement. That was enough for him.

"What?" Arizona asked.

"When you have all three of them. I mean, at some point, you'll move."

"And they'll still go over to Mark's sometimes," Arizona said. "And they'll still be with sometimes. But it's not like we won't be over at Mark's and vice versa. Really, not much will change. It'll just be a car ride away. We'll still spend pretty much as much time with her and the twins as we do now."

"Oh."

"Right, Sof?" Callie asked. "Do you like having two bedrooms and toys and stuff at Daddy's?"

"Daddy fun," she nodded.

"He's your buddy, huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Where?"

"He's at work."

"Oh."

"He'll be over soon."

"Good."

* * *

><p>A little while later, they were still waiting for Daddy, but Auntie Jill was good enough for now. Sofia was sitting on the couch with her and admiring her earrings.<p>

"Pity!" she told her.

"Thank you," she said.

Sofia noticed her ring. "Ooo!"

"You like that one?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," she nodded.

Callie smiled.

"You know who gave me this one?" she asked.

"Who, Jill?" her tiny voice asked.

"Your Uncle Timothy," she told her.

"Aw!" her niece gasped.

"I tell you about him, don't I?" Arizona asked, coming over and picking her little girl up.

"Yeah."

"If he was here to play with you, you two would be best buddies," she smiled.

"Yeah?"

"He always told Mommy she'd have lots of babies," Grandma explained. "Did you know that?"

"How many kids will Mommy have, Sofia?" Arizona asked her.

"'Fia a baby."

"Sofia and two babies. So three," she nodded.

"One, two, free, four, five, sick?" she counted, not exactly able to say them all perfectly.

"Shh…" she said. "Don't give Madre ideas."

"If these babies are girls, would you try for a boy?" Daniel asked.

He wasn't necessarily saying every family needed at least of each or anything like that, but he just knew from his own experience that he loved getting to raise both a daughter and a son.

"No," Arizona said. "Three is it."

"Agreed," Callie replied. "As the one carrying two of them right now, three is the perfect number."

Jill laughed.

"Plus, for Mark, this'll make four," Arizona said. "And I mean, his oldest isn't even a child anymore."

"You wouldn't have to have more with Mark," Barbara pointed out.

"Stop trying to get grandbabies out of us," Arizona laughed.

"It would feel weird if we just all the sudden used a donor after raising three with Mark, though," Callie said. "Don't you think?" she asked her wife.

"Why are we even thinking about that?"

"Relax," Callie said. "Three's it. I'm just saying."

"Yeah."

Mark walked in. "Speak of the devil," Arizona smiled.

"What did I do now?" Mark asked.

"Sof thinks we should have six babies," Callie laughed.

"Oh, no," Mark said, taking his daughter from Arizona. "That's too many!"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Your sister just told me she'll be bringing a boy with her at Christmas time," Mark said.

"Ooo!" Sofia smiled.

"Mark, she's twenty-two. Almost twenty-three," Callie pointed out.

"She's Sloan," he replied. "I'm not so sure this kid's a stand-up guy."

"And you were?" Arizona laughed.

"Not the point."

"She'll be okay, Dad," Callie said. "Right, Sof? Sloan's a big girl."

"Really," she nodded.

"She's really big?" Mark asked. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Typically this is where I'd put "Reviews = Updates" because I love getting the awesome reviews you guys leave me, and it makes me wanna update ASAP everytime. <strong>

**But a family situation has to be my number one focus for awhile. I'm sure I will update pretty soon (given that writing clears my head, cheers me up, and allows me to escape reality for a tiny bit of time), but I just can't promise anything. My pepe (grandfather) and the rest of my family have to be my focus right now. I'll do the best I can to update very, very soon, but if you guys could just be patient, that would mean a lot to me. Thank you. Tiny Torres people will be here as soon as I can get them here. I know you all are anxious and so am I. **

**That said, bring on the reviews. They make me smile, and currently, I'm not doing much smiling. **


	23. Unconventional Families

**Updates will still be slow coming because my life is still a mess, but I was able to write this one for you guys. **

* * *

><p>"Fo' Maday," Sofia said as she handed her a cookie.<p>

It was now the middle of December and Callie had just been put on bedrest a few days ago after experiencing contractions and some bleeding. Sofia didn't like the fact that Madre was always either in bed or on the couch, but she did find it cool that she was getting to be a little helper.

"I need a cookie?" she asked, taking it. "Thanks."

Mark walked in. "Sorry I'm late," he told Arizona. "The patient's mom had a thousand questions."

He and Arizona had been switching off. One of them would be with Callie and Sofia while the other was at work.

"It's okay," Arizona said, picking up her keys and kissing her girls goodbye.

"You realize I don't need to be babysat, right?" Callie asked. "Arizona, you could've left us alone for the ten minutes until Mark got here."

"If anything happened to you or those babies, we'd never forgive ourselves," Arizona said. "Plus, it's not exactly easy to watch a two-year-old when you can't get up."

"Well, no contractions, no bleeding."

"Good," Mark smiled.

Arizona gave Sofia a second kiss. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Baby kiss," she said.

"I've gotta kiss the babies?" she smiled, bending to kiss her wife's belly. "There."

"Tell Mommy to have a good shift," Callie said.

"Yeah," Sofia agreed.

"I will," she said as she left.

"Mama go," Sofia said, taking the cookie she had just given her madre back.

Callie chuckled. "Mommy went to work," she nodded. "Yep!"

"Sof, what do we do at work?" Mark asked, sitting down on the couch and bringing his daughter up to sit on his lap.

"Ummm…" she replied. "Work har'."

"We do work hard," Callie agreed. "We make people better, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"What are we called?" Mark asked.

"Dotter," the little girl said.

"Doctors," he nodded. "Yep!"

Sofia finished the cookie. "Yum," she smiled.

"So what have you girls done today?" Mark asked.

"Maday big nap," she told him.

"Madre has to take big naps," he nodded. "To keep the babies in her tummy so that they're healthy."

"Ohhh…"

"Daddy, have you looked at names for Baby A yet?" Callie asked her best friend. "It might be a good idea to pick a couple out. Considering the bedrest and all."

"You're not having them early," he promised, reaching over to rub her bump. "Relax."

"I can't help but worry, though," Callie said, feeling herself getting teary-eyed. "I just want a healthy birth and healthy babies. If I can't even manage that –"

"Bedrest is supposed to make sure these babies don't come yet," he said. "It's going to be okay. And even if they're premature, it's not your fault. You're doing everything you can, Torres."

Of course, Mark was worried as well. He was just trying not to show it as much, because that wouldn't help Callie.

"I know," she said.

"Maday otay?" Sofia asked.

"She's okay," Mark said. "She just wants your brothers or sisters to be healthy."

"Oh."

"But the babies are gonna be okay, right?"

"Otay, Madre," she said. "Otay."

Callie smiled.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think I can make it to full term?" Callie asked her wife the next morning.<p>

"I think we had a twenty-three week preemie who is perfectly fine," she said, with a smile. "Anything's possible."

"But can we really get that lucky twice?"

"Yep," she smiled. "Five weeks, Calliope. That's it. In five weeks, we'll be meeting our perfectly healthy babies."

"I really hope that's what happens."

Arizona kissed her. "It's gonna be okay."

Callie smiled as she heard the pitter patter of Sofia's little feet.

"Hi," the little girl smiled as she stood in the doorway. "Eatin' now?"

"What would you like to eat, Miss Torres?" Arizona smiled, getting out of bed and going over to kiss her daughter.

"Candy," she said.

"I don't think so," Callie replied. "But brothers or sisters seem to think that French toast would be perfect."

"Coming right up," Arizona smiled.

"Righ' up!" Sofia repeated, as Mommy lifted her into bed with Madre.

Callie kissed her daughter. "You're a goofball."

"Yeah," she agreed.

Mark walked in. "How is she today?" he asked.

"Still convinced they'll be early and sick," Arizona said. "But physically fine."

"That's what I figured," he told her. "I picked names."

"Which are?"

"Jude or Jade," he answered.

"Good thing you aren't naming both," she teased, commenting on the matching sound of the two names.

"I know," Mark said. "I almost picked something else instead of Jade. But we won't be using both Jude and Jade. Just one. So there's no way they'll end up with matching names."

"Nope," she said.

They heard Sofia giggling in the bedroom, so Mark went in. "What's so funny in here?"

"She thinks it's hilarious when the babies move," Callie said.

"Are they kickin' you, Sof?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dada," she nodded.

"The first brother or sister has names," he told her. "Do you want a brother named Jude or a sister named Jade?"

"Sister," she said.

"You want a sister?" Callie asked. "But both names are nice, huh?"

"Pity," she agreed. "Lot."

"They're a lot pretty?" Mark smiled.

"Yeah."

"I like them," Callie said.

"Good," Mark replied. "So Mommy told me you're doing okay today?"

"Yeah."

"That's what we like to hear, right Big Sister?" he asked Sofia.

"Huh?" she replied.

"We want brothers or sisters to stay in Madre's belly as long as they can."

"Yeah!" she yelled.

"Well, that was enthusiastic," Callie laughed.

* * *

><p>When Arizona was finished making breakfast, she carried it in on a tray. "Um, no," Callie said. "She is not eating French toast in bed."<p>

"I was going to bring her out there and –"

"I wanna eat with you guys," Callie said. "I'll come sit out there. As long as I'm sitting, it's fine."

"Fine," she said. "I made some for you too, Mark," Arizona told him.

"Thanks."

"Mark?" Sofia asked as he carried her out of the bedroom and sat her down to eat.

"That's my name," he told her. "Did you know that?"

"You Mark?"

"I'm Mark," he smiled. "Yep!"

The phone rang and Arizona answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Addison," the familiar voice replied. "I have a question."

"For me?"

"For you and Callie," she said. "And well, Mark too. But I was gonna call him later."

"He's here," Arizona said. "I'll put you on speaker."

"Who is it?" Callie asked.

"Addison," she told her.

"Hey, Addie," Mark said.

"What's up?" Callie asked.

"Hi, I have a question for all three of you," she explained.

"Which is…?" Arizona asked.

"The adoption agency called me yesterday," she said. "A couple have been looking at my profile and they're interested in me. They're also looking at another couple, so I can't get too excited, but still."

"Awesome," Callie said. "But what's the question?"

"I know nothing about them other than the fact that they asked the agency to ask me if they could have my contact information, and that they're looking for an open adoption."

"What is that exactly?" Arizona asked.

"The baby would have some kind of relationship with the birth parents. I'd parent and make all parenting decisions, but I would let them have contact with the baby. Somehow. How is up to us to work out."

"Is that even legal?" Callie asked. "For them to make you let them see the kid?"

"The adoption would be one hundred percent legal, but the openness part isn't binding. I can decide whatever I want after placement day."

"Oh," Arizona said.

"But I don't want to do that," Addison said. "I don't want this couple to think they'll get to see the kid, and then they can't. That's not fair."

"Right," Mark agreed.

"How do we fit into this?" Callie asked.

"I spent all night researching open adoption," she explained. "Adrian's was going to be closed after placement day, so I didn't really know about open adoptions. I read some really good stuff about it, and then some horrible opinions saying it will basically mess the kid up. Having a mom and a birth mom. Even though we won't parent together. I know you guys didn't adopt, but you were the most unconventional family I could think of in my own life. I just want your thoughts on it, I guess."

"We've had people tell us we're screwing up Sofia, too," Callie said. "That either Mark or Arizona shouldn't be parenting her. But what it comes down to is this: we know we're comfortable with this, and we all honestly think this is best for our kids."

"Exactly," Arizona agreed. "The people who criticize how Sofia's being raised don't know enough about our lives. Sofia doesn't know any different. The babies won't either. This is normal for them. They'll have questions when they're older, but we'll just answer them the best we can."

"Like you said, you'd be the parent," Mark replied. "I don't see the harm in letting your kid know it's biological family, too. Maybe I'm biased because I'd love to know Sloan's son, but still."

"To Sofia, I'm Mommy," Arizona said. "She has biological parents too, but I'm not any less her mom. Your kid will feel the same way. Especially if this thing is open from day one. They won't be messed up because they have more love surrounding them. You'll know if this is right. It'll just feel right."

"So am I overthinking this?"

"I think so," Callie nodded. "Let them contact you and see how it goes. Don't make promises right away, but get to know them and see what you think. In this situation, you have to be just as comfortable with them as they are with you."

"True," she said. "Thanks."

"Welcome," Sofia replied.

She laughed.

"Good luck, Addie," Mark smiled.


	24. Intentions

"Pity," Sofia said as she admired the wedding picture that was sitting on Callie and Arizona's nightstand.

One plus of being on bedrest was that Sofia was much more willing to take naps now that she saw Callie in bed so much. However, these naps had to be with Callie. At times, this didn't really help Madre relax, but today she was enjoying an afternoon cuddle with her two favourite ladies.

"We look pretty?" Callie asked, picking the picture up and bringing it closer for her daughter to see.

"Yeah."

"Do you know why we have that picture?" Arizona asked.

"No," she said, with a shake of her little head.

"That's us on the day we got married," Callie said.

"Ohhh…" she replied. "Why?"

"Why did we get married?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, because we love each other a lot and we wanted to be each others wives."

"Oh."

"Sometimes when people love each other like Mommy and I love each other, they have a wedding and get married to tell everybody they know and God how much they love each other," Callie said.

"God?" she asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "God knows I love Mommy and God knows Mommy loves me."

"And 'Fia."

"And that we both love Sofia," Arizona smiled. "And the twins, right?"

Sofia wiggled her way off the edge of the bed and left the room. "Sof, what are you doing?" Callie asked.

She came back with her children's Bible in her hands. "Big," she said, as Mommy got up to take it from her and help her back into bed.

"It is big," Callie said. "Why'd you go get it? Wanna read a story?"

"No," she replied, even though she opened it up. "God."

"You just had to tell me that there are stories about God in there?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," she said. "God."

"Do you love God?" she asked.

"Lot."

"Good," she said. "Whose birthday is soon?"

"Baby."

"Well, the babies," she laughed. "Right. But who else? Whose birthday is Christmas?"

"'Fia."

"No!" she laughed. "Jesus, silly! In three days, it's his birthday. Christmas!"

"Oh!"

"We'd better get going, girls," Arizona said, looking at the clock. "It's almost three o'clock."

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "Sof, are you ready to go to my appointment and see the twins?"

"Yep," Big Sister nodded.

"You'll be the best big sister ever," Arizona said, giving her a kiss.

* * *

><p>At Callie's thirty-two week appointment, they discussed their birth plan with Dr. Phair before getting started with anything else.<p>

"See baby?" Sofia asked as she sat on Daddy's lap.

"Soon," he nodded. "We have to talk first."

"After they're born, as long as everything's okay, I want them in the room with me," Callie said, explaining one of the points on her list. "I realize there are exams to do, but those could be done in my room. And I don't really think having them in the nursery is really going to help me rest. I need them with me."

"With the exception of the circumcisions if they're boys," Mark said.

"Right," Callie said.

"Okay," Dr. Phair nodded.

"And Mark and I don't want to be asked to leave the room at any point, either," Arizona added.

"I need them with me the whole time. We're all surgeons. There's no reason they can't be with me the whole time. I don't want them being told to leave just because I'm getting an epidural or something," Callie replied.

"Got it," the doctor said. "And who's cutting the cords?"

"We'll each cut one?" Arizona asked Mark.

Somehow they hadn't even thought to discuss this yet.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"See baby?" Sofia asked again.

"Now we can see the babies," Callie replied as she laid back.

They were finished discussing the birth plan anyway.

"You couldn't wait, huh?" Dr. Phair asked.

"No," Sofia answered.

"Well, they're both head down," Callie said as the ultrasound began and she immediately noticed this.

"Yep," Dr. Phair nodded. "At thirty-two weeks, that's a good sign."

"Good," Arizona smiled.

Baby A turned and they got a really good look at its face. "Look Sofia," Mark told Callie. "That baby says hi!"

"Baby?"

"That's Baby Jude or Baby Jade," he said. "We don't know which one yet."

"Jude," Sofia decided.

"You think Daddy's getting his boy?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah."

"But I love my girls too, right?" Mark replied, giving his little girl a kiss.

"Lot," the toddler nodded.

"I thought you wanted sisters a couple of days ago?" Callie asked.

"No."

"Now brothers?"

"Yeah."

"Or one of each?" Mark asked.

"Two," she insisted.

"I see."

"What do they weigh?" Arizona asked after they got a look at the other baby as well.

"Both about three pounds," Phair answered. "Right on track."

"Good," Callie smiled.

"Only four more weeks," Arizona said.

Mark's phone made a little sound as he got a text. "That's Big Sister," he told Sofia.

"Sone?" she asked.

"Yep," he nodded. "She's coming to see us for Christmas. Her plane just landed."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>"Look!" Sofia told Sloan's boyfriend, Grant, as she handed him the babies' ultrasound pictures a few hours later.<p>

After being told that showing Sloan them six different times was plenty, she had moved on to showing Grant. Luckily, he didn't mind. He was happy to amuse Sloan's little sister.

"I see them," he smiled. "You're pretty excited to be a big sister, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I think they both look like you, Dad," Sloan said. "At least more than she does."

"Who?" Sofia asked.

"The babies."

"Oh."

"I think so, too," Mark said.

Sofia got up on Daddy's couch and sat next to Grant. "Well, hi," he smiled.

"'Fia baby," she said, pointing to the pictures.

"I see the babies," he nodded.

"Do you like Grant, Sof?" Sloan asked her little sister.

"Yep," she nodded.

Mark smiled. Surprisingly, he liked Grant too. He hadn't been expecting to actually like him, but he thought Grant was good for Sloan. Of course, he had only known him for a few hours, but so far he had made a decent impression.

"Oh, I have news," Sloan told her dad.

"Which is?" he asked.

"I'm getting my G.E.D.," she said. "I start the prep classes or whatever in January."

"Good," he smiled.

Making the decision to come meet Mark when she was eighteen meant dropping out of high school a little over a semester early. Mark had been hoping that she would eventually become interested in getting her G.E.D., but he didn't force the issue. However, he was very glad to hear this news.

"I was just going to write the test without taking the classes, but Grant thought it would be a better idea just to take them."

"Good."

"And the prep classes are at a community college. So maybe I'll go there after I get my G.E.D."

"For what?"

"I don't know," she said. "Grant's studying graphic design at NYU and it looks cool."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"That was Addie," Callie said as she got off the phone just as Arizona was coming in with dinner for the two of them.<p>

"Oh."

"She got an email back from that couple," she said. "And…I'm not so sure."

"Why not?" Arizona wondered, sitting down next to her wife and handing her her dinner.

"The dad or birth dad or whatever I'm supposed to call him at this point, has a two-year-old daughter. So Addie's worried that they'll change their minds. Given that he knows what parenting is like."

"But maybe he gets that it's hard."

"Still," she said. "That's not going to be what he's thinking when he holds that kid for the first time."

"Yeah."

"And parenting is hard at any age," Callie said. "He could also look at it like he has the experience."

"Oh."

"I mean, I really, really, really hope this works out, but I'm nervous."

"Yeah."

"They're from Washington, though," she said.

"Cool."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I just really hope they choose her. And that it all works out."

"Me too."


	25. Christmas Eve Night

**Thanks so much for waiting so patiently for this update. I should be able to update a little more often now.**

* * *

><p>"Is that Sofia's bed?" Abuelo asked as he watched his granddaughter scale the crib that had just been put together in Callie and Arizona's room Christmas Eve night after he got there.<p>

"Yep," she nodded.

"I don't think so," he said, allowing her to climb anyway, because he wanted to see if she actually had the ability to get in. Sofia was two; she'd be three in a few months, but she was still pretty tiny for her age. Of course, he had his hands underneath her in case she slipped.

"Sof, who comes tonight?" Arizona asked.

"Ho, ho, ho!" she replied, making it into the crib. "Yay!"

"Santa comes," Madre said. "Yes. But you know what Santa wants?"

"Huh?"

"Santa only gives out toys if big girls are asleep in their own beds," Colonel Robbins told his granddaughter.

"'Fia bed," she said.

"That's the baby bed," Arizona said. "It's not for you. Can you come out, please?"

"Go seep," she answered, lying down.

Just then, Mark and Sloan came to say goodnight. "Sof-" he started, stopping when he saw that she was in the crib. "That's not for big sisters, silly!"

"Yeah."

"Nope," he said, picking her up and tickling her as he lowered her back to the ground.

"Dada!" she laughed.

"Do you wanna sleep at my place or Mommy and Madre's?"

"Baby," she said.

"Not in the baby bed," he said. "The baby bed isn't even set up in my apartment yet."

"Uh oh," she replied.

"You think?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going night night here or at Daddy's?" Arizona asked.

"Dada," she decided.

"Give everybody night night kisses," Callie said.

Mark lifted Sofia onto Callie's bed so that she could kiss her goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow after Santa comes," she told her. "I love you."

Sofia kissed her bump. "Aw, did the babies get kisses?" Grandma asked.

"Yep," she nodded. "Sone."

"Now I need a goodnight kiss?" she asked, picking her sister up.

"Yeah," she decided.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Sofia was still giving out kisses and Daddy was beginning to wonder if he would ever get her to go to sleep.<p>

"Sof, I think that's enough kisses for now," he said.

"No," she insisted.

"Go put the cookies out for Santa," Arizona told her. "I bet you can eat one, too."

"Yum," she said.

"C'mon," Mark replied, taking her from Arizona. "Let's go put the cookies out for Santa."

"Cookie?" Sofia asked as she, Daddy, and Sloan walked into his apartment.

"I have Oreos for Santa," he said.

"No," she said. "Make."

"Oh, I'm a surgeon, not a baker," he told her. "And it's past bedtime, Sof. Santa's gonna have to settle this year."

"Oh."

"I heard he likes Oreos," Grant tried to convince the toddler.

"Yep?" she asked.

"I think so," Sloan added. "Who doesn't like Oreos?"

* * *

><p>With Grant and Sloan's approval, it was suddenly fine that Santa would be eating Oreos. After putting them out – and enjoying one herself – Daddy brushed Sofia's teeth and tucked her in.<p>

"She asleep?" Sloan asked.

"Oh, yeah," he said, joining her and Grant in the living room.

"I still can't believe you'll have four kids," she told him.

"You think it's weird, don't you?" Mark said, trying to remember that he couldn't get too offended because Sloan didn't see their day-to-day life. She didn't really understand how the family he had with Callie, Arizona, and Sofia functioned.

"Not weird. I grew up with one parent, so Sofia's lucky to have three," she said.

"Sloan, if I could take it all back, I would –"

"I know," she said. "What I was going to say was that I think they're lucky, but I'm surprised they didn't just have one just the two of them."

"They were going to, but then we all decided on this," he said. "It's simple as that."

"Oh."

"I know you're a lot older than Sofia, but she loves you a lot," he said. "And so will these kids."

"Yeah," she smiled.

She couldn't deny that the time she spent with her little sister was fun.

"And these kids are definitely the last ones," he told her.

"Good," she said. "Because, I mean, I could have a kid right now."

"And if you did, I probably wouldn't have Sofia," he said. "Because I'd be raising your kid and things would've worked out differently. But I'm not raising him, so I have Sof."

"True," she said.

"How old is your son now?" Grant asked his girlfriend.

He knew Sloan was a birth mom, but they didn't talk about it much because it usually ended up upsetting her.

"Four," she said. "He turned four last month."

"Addison is trying to adopt," Mark told Sloan. "She's already had a failed adoption, but now she might get another baby. And if she does, it'll be an open adoption."

"Oh," she said. "Yeah, there's no way I could do that. If I knew my kid, I think I'd regret the adoption."

"In Addie's case, the birth parents are the ones that are asking for the open adoption."

"Oh."

"Do you know anything about your son?" Grant asked.

"I met his parents once," she said. "But other than that, no. But that's for the best. I'm happy with a closed adoption. I think about him all the time, but I think it would be too hard to know him. And have to explain why I gave him up."

"But you did it because it was best for him."

"But do little kids get that?"

"They understand love," Mark said. "He'd understand, I think."

"I mean, I totally get why some people have open adoptions. It makes sense. But it's not for everyone."

"Nope," he said.

"Are you still mad at me for choosing adoption?" Sloan asked her dad.

They had never really talked about it much either. Sloan knew that Mark had wanted the baby, so she figured that part of him resented her decision.

"No," he said. "I wonder how things would be different and I think about him a lot, but I'm not mad. It was your choice and you made the one that you thought was best. And that you could live with. And he has great parents, I'm sure. I was frustrated at first, yes. But now I see that it was best. Like I said, if things were different, who knows if I'd have Sofia. And I can't imagine not having her."

"Yeah."

"And I'm really proud of you," he told her. "You're starting to make some good choices and it's nice to see."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Everything's been okay since you've been put on bedrest?" Callie's dad asked back at her place.<p>

"Yep," she nodded. "I'm obviously worried, but they're doing good."

"Good," he smiled.

"Four more weeks," Arizona said.

"Can you believe it?" she asked her. "In a month, we'll have three kids."

"Sofia'll love being a sister," Barbara smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Arizona agreed.

"It'll be nice to have babies around again," her father said. "Sofia grew up too fast."

"Don't all babies?" his wife wondered.

"That's true."

"Sofia was in the NICU for so long, though," Arizona said. "We missed out on a lot. Yes, we were still there as much as possible, but it's not the same as at home."

"No," Callie said, beginning to tear up. "I just hope these babies don't need any time in the NICU."

"Even if they do, it won't be as long as Sofia was in there," Arizona said.

"I know."

"They're already so much more developed than she was."

"Yeah."

"Everything'll be fine," Carlos told his daughter. "You've made it this far. Four more weeks is nothing."

"Says you," she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>


	26. A Kid on Christmas Morning

"The presents are out," Arizona whispered as she slipped into the bed beside her wife. "She's gonna have so much fun tomorrow," she added with a smile.

"I know," Callie agreed, with a hand resting on her belly. "Last year, she was too young to really get it. This year'll be so much fun now that she's old enough."

Arizona placed her hand beside Callie's. "They're excited, huh?"

"This is the first time they've been like this all day," she nodded. "Ever since I've gone on bedrest, they're less active because I'm less active."

"Yeah."

"But tonight, they're going crazy in there."

"That's good."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Except that B was sitting on my hip for a good twenty minutes. Not so good."

"You'll miss it," she said.

"Oh, I know," she agreed. "Every time I get fed up with being so big, or bedrest, or I just get anxious to meet them, I remind myself that I'm just lucky to have them. And that they just aren't ready yet."

"Four more weeks."

"Longest four weeks of our lives."

"No, that was Sofia's first four weeks in the NICU."

"Okay, very true," she said. "But still."

"I get what you mean," she replied, giving her wife a kiss. "And I'm not even the one stuck on bedrest."

"Yeah. I can't wait to find out what they are," she said. "I want the surprise, but thirty-six weeks is a long time to wait."

The blond smiled. "Yep."

"But in four weeks, we'll know," she added.

"I still say they're boys," she said.

"I have no idea what I think," she laughed.

"All we want are healthy babies," she smiled, pressing a kiss into her wife's baby bump.

"Yeah."

"We should get some sleep," she said. "Sofia's gonna be up early."

"You think I can sleep with the way they're moving around in there?"

"Well…try."

* * *

><p>The sounds of little feet running into his bedroom woke Mark up very early the next morning. He was nowhere near ready to get up at this hour, but he was pretty sure that Sofia would only persist until she got him out of bed.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Little Goose," he mumbled.

"Get toys?"

"You wanna go see if Santa brought toys?" he asked, lifting her up into bed with him.

"Yes," she said, giving him a kiss.

"Thanks for the kiss," he said. "But we have to wait. Mommy and Madre are sleepin' and everybody needs to come over. Sloan and Grant, Grandma and Grandpa, Abuelo, and Auntie Jill."

"Why?"

"Because it's very early, Sof," he explained with a yawn.

"Oh."

"Wanna put in a movie?"

"Um, no," she replied, shaking her head.

"What should we do then?"

"Get toys."

He laughed. "I meant before that."

"Oh," she said.

"I think we should just cuddle in bed," he suggested. "Daddy's sleepy."

"Oh," Sofia said, laying down beside her dad.

"Thank you for agreeing," he said, knowing this would only buy him a few more minutes, but still glad that he wasn't getting up right away.

* * *

><p>A familiar sound woke Mommy and Madre up as well, but they were confused for a minute. "Is that Sofia?" Callie asked.<p>

"Mommy! Maday! Get toys!" they heard.

Arizona realized what was happening. "She's standing at Mark's door screaming," she said, getting up. "Merry Christmas to the fifth floor."

Mark and Sofia walked into their apartment. "She –" Callie started to say.

"The little bugger got out of bed after I fell back asleep," he said. "Sorry. Merry Christmas."

Sofia smiled. "Get toys?"

"Did you figure out how to get your way?" Arizona asked, tickling the little girl.

"Yeah."

She kissed her. "Next time, don't wake up the whole floor, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Merry Christmas, though," she said.

"Get toys."

"You can't open them yet," Madre said. "Everybody else wants to be here too. We'll call them now, okay?"

"Get toys?"

"Play in the crib," Mark told her, putting her in. "Okay?"

"Mark!" Callie said. "She –"

"It's Christmas," he smiled. "No rules."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>The four of them were just finishing up a Christmas breakfast when their company started arriving.<p>

"It's very early," Sloan complained as she gave her dad a hug. "Very, very early."

"She's a two year old and it's Christmas," he said. "This is when we open gifts. Sorry."

"Get toys?" Sofia asked again.

"Now we can open them up," Arizona nodded. "Go find the stocking that says you," she told her as she let her down from her seat.

"A 'Fia," Sofia said, heading over to the stockings, which had been placed in front of the tree so that she could get to them.

"She can read?" Sloan asked.

"Wow," Grant added.

"No," Callie laughed. "But she can recognize her name. And she knows the letters in it."

Sofia pointed to one of the stockings. "'Fia!"

"Close," Abuelo told her.

"That one says Sloan's name," Arizona explained. "Where's the other name with the S?"

"Ohhh…!"

"How do you spell your name, Sofia?" Mark asked. "Tell everybody."

"Umm…"

"Remember?" Callie asked. "S-O-"

"F-I-A!" she finished.

"Good job," Grandma praised.

"Which one has that on it?" Grandpa asked.

"That!" Sofia yelled, pointing to her stocking.

"Yes," Arizona said. "What's in there? Take it all out."

"Oooo…!" she said as she dug in.

"Is this fun?" Callie asked.

"Yeah."

"I think brothers or sisters are just as excited as you," she told her. "They're kickin' lots, Sof."

"Look!" she said, as she pulled out some new hair bows.

"Pretty!" Jill smiled, taking a picture. "What else is in there?"

"In?" she asked.

"Oh, we have to put the bows in right now?" Arizona asked.

"Pity," she nodded.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Sofia had been cuddling on the couch with Madre when she fell asleep. "She got up so early and now she's just crashed," Mark smiled.<p>

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "But how fun was it to see her get so happy? I mean, she talked about those hair bows for ten minutes. And they were just stocking stuffers."

"Christmas is gonna be awesome with all three kids," Arizona smiled.

"Definitely," her mom nodded.

"We'll have three of them waking us up, though," Mark said, with yet another yawn.

"Oh, by the time they're toddlers and old enough to get what Christmas is, we'll be so sleep deprived that it won't even matter," Arizona joked.

"Very true," Callie said.

Sofia woke up. "Get toys?" she asked.

"You're all done opening them," Callie told her. "You can play with them, though."

"Oh."

"Or you can help us open the rest of the twins' gifts," Arizona said.

Sofia had taken so long opening her gifts that everyone had decided to take a break and open the rest later. Even though the babies weren't there yet, there were still plenty of baby gifts to open.

"Oh!" she smiled.

"You're such a good sister," Callie told her.

"Yeah."

Sofia helped open up two little outfits. One was dog themed – with a little puppy on the romper and a matching jacket – and the other was the same, but with a cat theme to it.

"Pity!" she said.

"I know you don't want to dress them alike, especially if one's a boy and one's a girl. That won't work. But I figure that these go together, but they aren't matching. They're even different colours," Arizona's mom explained.

The dog set was orange and the cat set was green. Both were bright shades.

"Yep," Callie nodded. "Perfect."

"Maybe they can wear these home from the hospital, huh?" Arizona asked Sofia. "We still haven't picked anything else out and these'll be super cute."

"You don't want to put them in matching stuff?" Sloan asked. "Even if they're the same sex? Isn't that half the fun of having twins?"

"They're still different people," Callie said. "We might dress them similarly sometimes. Or in themes like this. For coming home from the hospital and taking pictures, that'll be good. But for the most part, we'll just put them in random stuff. They already share enough."

"Oh."

"Grandma and Grandpa picked cute stuff for the babies, huh?" Arizona asked.

"Yes," she said.

"It's little, isn't it?" Mark asked as Sofia held the newborn romper in her hands, just staring at it.

"Yeah," she said.

"Sofia, you didn't fit in that size until you were a few months old," Arizona told her. "Brothers or sisters are almost that size right now."

"Whoa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>


	27. A Special Day

"Pity, Dada," Sofia told Mark as she watched him fix his tie.

"Thanks, Sof," he said.

Arizona tripped over one of her daughter's toys. It had been a few weeks since Christmas and all of the new ones she had received were certainly getting played with a lot lately. The only problem was that with how busy Arizona was – between work, taking care of both Callie and Sofia, and finishing up the last minute things that had to be done before the twins' birth – they never really got put away.

"Miss Torres, do you see these toys?" she asked Sofia. "Are you playing with these ones over here?"

"No," she said.

"Can you go put them in the toy box Grandma and Grandpa gave you for Christmas?"

"S-O-F-I-A?" she asked.

"Yes, put them in the S-O-F-I-A box," she laughed.

They had put stickers that spelled out her name on it, and she loved to spell out her name each time she saw it.

"Otay," she said, picking up a few of the toys.

"Good job," Callie praised her. "Just don't pinch your fingers in the lid, please!" she called after her.

"Oh, good point," Arizona said, following after her. "Sof, wait. Mommy's gonna take the lid off until you're a little older."

They had always been the ones to put the toys away, or they were at least supervising when Sofia did it. Now that Mommy was trying to teach Sofia some independence, they had to make some changes to make it work.

"Otay, Mama," they heard Sofia reply. "Why?"

"To make it safe," Arizona answered.

"Good."

"I love that kid," Callie smiled as they heard Sofia count the toys one by one as she dropped them in.

"She's pretty awesome," Mark agreed.

"So what's with the suit and tie?"

"There's a lack of interest in Plastics with this year's intern group. They think its all boob jobs and nose jobs. So I'm giving a presentation. Actually, every specialty is, but Plastics is really the only area where there isn't interest. So I have to be twice as good."

"Why isn't Arizona all nervous then?" Callie asked just as her wife came back out of Sofia's room.

"Oh, for the presentation?" she asked. "Everybody loves the tiny humans," she smiled. "Piece of cake."

"See?" Mark asked.

"You'll both do great," she said. "Sof and I can't wait to hear all about it when you get home."

"Are you sure you're okay here with Sofia?" Arizona asked. "I'll only be gone for an hour or two because I don't actually have a shift until tonight, but still. You're thirty-five weeks pregnant and on bedrest. You're not Superwoman, Calliope. Sofia can go to daycare. It's not a problem. And she'll have fun."

"I need something to do," Callie replied. "Sofia keeps my mind off of how uncomfortable I am."

Arizona kissed her. "They'll come any day now."

At Callie's last appointment, Dr. Phair had determined that the twins were developed enough that they could be born at any time. She didn't anticipate any problems at birth or anything.

"I kinda wanna get to my actual due date though," she said. "Just to say I did it."

Mark laughed. "'Cause that makes sense. Callie, they're healthy. Whenever they come, they come."

"I know," she said.

"I've gotta go get ready," Arizona said, giving her wife one more kiss.

"Oh, wear your blue dress!" Callie told her. "You look great in that one."

"If I'm trying to seduce the intern class," Arizona laughed.

"It's not that low cut," Callie said.

"It doesn't scream 'Pediatrics.'"

"That's true," Callie said. "But still."

"I'm wearing my brown one," she said.

"That one's nice too," she replied.

Sofia came out of her room. "Are the toys all away?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"High five," she said.

Sofia gave her a high five. "Yay!"

"You tidy up like a big girl!" Arizona told her. "Good girl!"

"Mommy's gotta get ready to go to work, Sof," Callie told her. "Let her get ready."

"Go new car?" she asked.

"I am going in our new car," Arizona nodded. "And Daddy's going in his new car."

"Good."

"It's good we have bigger cars now?" Mark asked. "We have to fit all three kids, right? You and the babies?"

"Yes."

"Did you get the crib set up?" Callie asked Mark. "And the carseats in your backseat?"

"Crib, yes," he nodded. "Carseats, no. I didn't want to just in case we end up having to take my car to the hospital. I know we live so close that we could walk, but we could be somewhere else when we have to head over. And if that happens, I can come home and get them before you leave the hospital."

"Where's she going?" Arizona laughed. "She's on bedrest. She's been home for the last –"

"We could be at Phair's office," he said.

"Okay, true," she replied. "Unlikely, but true."

"Whatever," Callie said. "Go get ready."

"I am," Arizona replied.

* * *

><p>"Sofia, the twins' pictures don't go in your toy box," Callie was telling the toddler an hour later. "Bring me the babies' pictures, please."<p>

"Wuv," she said.

"You love them?" she smiled. "I know. But let's not keep their pictures in your box. When they're born, they'll go into their baby books. Okay?"

"Oh."

"C'mere," she said.

Sofia came over to the couch. "Baby kick?" she asked.

"They're not kicking right now," she said. "Nope."

Sofia placed her hand on Madre's belly. "Hi."

"I think they're nappin'," Callie said. "Should we text your daddy and tell him good luck talking to the interns?"

"Huh?"

"Daddy and Mommy have to talk to lots of people. Mommy's got it under control, but Daddy's not so sure."

"Oh."

"Should we text him?"

"Yeah," she said.

"What do we say?"

"Talk, Daddy," she answered.

"We should tell him Sofia says he should just talk?" she laughed. "Because he'll do good?"

"Yeah."

"No big deal, huh?"

"Nope."

As Callie was sending Mark a message from Sofia, she felt a pain. She'd been having Braxton-Hicks for weeks now, but she noticed this pain. Something told her to pay attention to it. Never the less, she sent the text. It was too soon to jump to any conclusions.

"Say 'hi?'" she asked.

"We can't call Daddy," she said. "But look. I sent him a text."

"Oh."

"It says 'Sofia says just talk and you'll do good.'"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Give me the babies' pictures," she said, reaching her hand out. '

The little latina laughed as she passed them over. "Baby!"

"You'll be a big sister soon. Maybe really soon!"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Luckily, Sofia settled down for a nap not to long after that, giving Callie time alone to wait out the contractions she was having and decide whether or not it was labour.<p>

The phone rang forty minutes later and she picked it up quickly, hoping it wouldn't disturb her sleepy girl. Sofia probably would only nap for a few more minutes, but still. She didn't want her being awakened just yet.

It was Arizona. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"I did awesome and Mark did okay. I mean, it wasn't a disaster or anything," she said, joking, probably because Mark was with her.

Callie laughed just as another pain – her fifth one – started. "Very funny," she replied. "Hey, guess what?"

"You're hungry?" she assumed. "I know. I'm bringing home some lunch. What do you want?"

"Not that," she said. "Well, I am hungry. But I'm also having contractions."

"I'll be right home," she replied. "And so will Mark. He'll clear his schedule."

"I don't have any surgeries until four," Callie heard Mark say. "What's going on?"

"We're going home," she replied. "The twins are coming."

"You need to relax," Callie told her wife. "I'm fine. And as for lunch, wanna go out? There's no point in the bedrest anymore."

"You wanna be in labour in a restaurant?" she asked. "Calliope –"

"I'm in very, very, very early labour. I don't even know for sure if this is labour. I'm pretty sure, but –"

"She wants to go out to eat," Arizona was telling Mark.

"We're not winning this one," he said. "Let's go. As long as she's okay, then we might as well. It's her second pregnancy, but she didn't really go through labour with Sof, so we've got time."

"Where do you wanna go?" Arizona asked Callie.

"That place with the really good dessert pizza."

"For lunch?"

"Who's the one in labour?"

"You win."

"I win."

* * *

><p>Sofia woke up just a few minutes after Mommy and Daddy got home. They headed to the restaurant, where it wasn't just Callie who decided to have dessert for lunch.<p>

"This is a special day, huh?" Arizona asked as Sofia sat on her lap digging into her own mini dessert pizza. "We can eat whatever we want for lunch, right?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna be a big sister today!" Mark told her.

"Big sister?" she asked.

"It's a big job," Callie told her. "You ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Shhh…" Arizona told her. "No yellin'."

"Oh."

Callie pressed a button on her phone, which told the app that was timing her contractions that she was having another one.

"How far apart?" Mark asked.

"Nine minutes," she said. "They're still not painful at all, but they're starting to get consistent."

"Yum," Sofia smiled as she took another bite of her pizza.

"Sof, pretty soon you get to hang out with Auntie Jill while Madre has the babies," Arizona said.

"'Fia baby?"

"Yes, you're babies," Callie said. "And Auntie Jill for sure? Is Uncle Derek busy?"

"Uncle Derek's elbow deep in somebody's spinal cord right now," Mark nodded. "I checked the OR board."

"Oh."

"But we went up and asked Jill when she gets off. And luckily, it's at three," she said.

"Good."

"We let her know we're probably gonna need her and she has no plans, so we're set."

"I should probably call Phair, huh?" Callie asked. "Just so she knows."

"Yeah," Mark nodded.

"By the end of today, we'll probably have babies," she smiled. "How crazy is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>

**I'm working on the next update right after posting this, so yes, it will be up very, very soon! Most likely after I get a review. ;)**


	28. Labouring

"Are you being Madre's labour coach?" Mark asked.

When Callie called Dr. Phair, she asked how far apart Callie's pains were and how long she had been having them for. After Callie told her, she decided it would be okay for Callie to go home and labour there for a little while. She could come in when she felt ready.

"She is," Callie smiled. "Right, Big Sister?"

Sofia was rubbing Callie's feet as she sat on the end of the couch with her. She had just seen Mommy doing it, so she had to get in on the action. Callie wasn't in much pain yet, so she was fine with having Sofia around and Daddy was even recording this sweet moment between mother and daughter.

"Righ'," she nodded.

"Thank you for the help," Callie said. "Can I have a kiss?"

Sofia kissed Callie's toes. "Silly girl!" Arizona laughed.

"You're okay if I go get changed into something more comfortable, right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, go," Callie said.

"Oh, good idea," Arizona replied, realizing that they didn't know how long Callie would be in labour and being dressed up the whole time probably wasn't going to feel too great.

"I'm fine," Callie told them. "You can both go get changed."

"Be right back," Arizona said, giving Callie a kiss.

"Kiss!" Sofia squealed.

"You need one, too?" she asked.

"Yep!" she giggled.

Arizona kissed her little girl.

"Take care of Madre until we get changed, okay?" Mark told his daughter as he put the camera down.

"Oh, yeah."

"Thanks," Arizona smiled.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door just before Arizona was finished changing. "I've got it!" Callie called out to her wife.<p>

Then she realized that she couldn't get up.

"No," Sofia said.

"No is right," she replied. "Who is it?" she called to the person at the door.

"Jill!" she called through the door.

"It's unlocked!"

"Hey," Jill said as she came in. "I know you didn't call yet, but I figured I'd just come. That way I could help with Sofia or just hang out or whatever."

"Sounds good," she replied.

"How you doing?" she asked.

"They aren't too bad yet," Callie said. "If they weren't every eight minutes, I'd probably think this wasn't even labour."

"Good."

Arizona came out of the bedroom dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Much better."

Callie closed her eyes as a contraction began. "Maday seep?" Sofia asked.

"She's not sleepin'," Arizona said. "The babies are comin' soon."

"Ohhh…"

"You need anything?" she asked her wife.

"I'm seriously fine, Arizona," Callie replied.

"At this rate, you won't even need the epidural," Jill joked.

"I'm not crazy," she said. "There will be an epidural."

She laughed.

* * *

><p>Mark walked in just as Sofia noticed Madre's stretch marks and began tracing her finger over them. "What are you doin'?" he laughed.<p>

"Apparently stretch marks are pretty," Callie said.

"They are," Arizona smiled. "You've made three babies. Stretch marks aren't a bad thing."

"Says you," she smiled. "Who has the same three and not one stretch mark. Or a C-Section scar."

"The C-Section scar is the smallest one you have," Mark pointed out. "That's nothing."

"So, Miss Sofia," Jill asked. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Pay," she said.

"What do you wanna play with?"

"Baby."

"The babies?" Mark asked. "Well, soon."

"For now, we'll practice on your baby dolls, right?" Jill asked.

"Yeah."

"Sounds good," Callie smiled.

"You'll have fun with Auntie Jill, huh?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah."

A new look washed over Callie's face. "What?" Mark asked.

"My water just broke."

* * *

><p>Callie's contractions had gotten stronger in the last few minutes. By the time they arrived at the hospital, they were six minutes apart and Callie was definitely feeling them.<p>

Dr. Phair had already been at the hospital delivering another baby, so she was able to see Callie quickly. "Hi," she smiled. "How's it going?"

"I'd love to see someone from anesthesia right about now," she replied.

"Well, let's check you and see," she said. "Anesthesia's a little backed up at the moment, so it could be awhile."

"How long is awhile?" she asked. "Because right now, I can handle these, but in an hour I'll be a crazy person."

She smiled. "I honestly don't know," she said. "But I'll order it right now."

"Good."

"Can I check you?" she asked as she put a glove on.

"Yep," she nodded, squeezing Arizona's hand tight.

"Baby A is still head down," she told them. "I can feel the head."

"You can?" Mark asked.

"It's high, but yeah," she nodded. "And we'll get an ultrasound to check how B is positioned."

"Okay."

"You're four centimeters," Dr. Phair told Callie. "Eighty percent effaced. The heart rates are perfect. As long as B is still head down, I see no reason why you can't have a vaginal birth."

"Yay!" Callie smiled.

"Hopefully with an epidural," Mark added.

"No hopefully," she said. "I will have one."

"I'll order it now. I didn't put the internal monitor in yet because I don't need to too soon. And like I said, they're doing great. So if you wanna walk around a little bit until the epidural comes, go ahead."

"Okay," Callie said.

* * *

><p>Dr. Phair did the ultrasound and confirmed that Baby B was, in fact, head down.<p>

After that, Callie, Arizona, and Mark walked the halls for about an hour. The pains were getting pretty intense as they walked, but Callie knew that meant she was progressing. She'd be meeting her babies soon, so she was holding it together the best she could. However, she had begun to mumble in Spanish under her breath. Arizona and Mark could only assume these utterances were swear words.

"You're doing so good," Arizona said as she rubbed Callie's back during a contraction when they stopped walking.

"Need anything?"

"The epidural," she insisted.

"Okay, besides that."

"You're double board certified. Figure it out," she said.

"He could help you out if you needed a boob job," Arizona replied. "Not so much an epidural."

"You're not funny."

"Okay," Mark said. "We've reached the point where nothing's funny. Great."

"Mark?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"He's just trying to take your mind off of it," Arizona said.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"Shut up."

"Love you, too," she replied.

Mark looked down the hall and shall the anesthesiologist coming. "Callie, you're getting your epidural really, really soon."

"Stop saying that," she said.

"No, he's coming," he replied.

"Oh, thank God," she said.

* * *

><p>Callie was much more pleasant and content post-epidural. When she came in and discovered that Calle was now six centimeters dilated, Dr. Phair decided it was time to place the internal monitor which would tell them how strong each contraction was and, therefore, help prevent possible complications.<p>

"You're doing great," she told her.

"Any predictions as to how long this is gonna take?" Mark asked.

"They're betting," Callie said.

"Hey, we started after you were comfortable. And you got in on it," Arizona laughed. "My guess is Baby A's gonna be here at ten forty-two and Baby B at eleven sixteen."

"She wants to kill me, clearly," Callie said. "That's what? Five and a half hours still?"

Dr. Phair laughed. "What's your guess?" she asked Mark.

"He's even more mean," Callie replied.

"Eleven fifty and twelve forty-six," Mark said.

"Different birthdays, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, lucky for Madre, I don't think either of you are right," she said. "I could be wrong, but I think we're only looking at a few more hours."

"Good," Callie smiled. "Both babies cooperated and got head down, I have an epidural, and this won't go on forever."

"Happy?" Arizona asked.

"Very," she nodded.

"I'll be back later to check on you again," Dr. Phair said before leaving the room.

"We should check on Sofia," Callie said.

"She's fine," Arizona replied.

"Let's call anyways."

"Fine," Mark agreed.

* * *

><p>Back and home, Sofia was "helping" Auntie Jill cook meals that she could freeze for the growing family to simply be able to reheat later on. She figured that with two new babies, they might be a little too busy to cook.<p>

"Dump that in," she said, as she measured out the spices for Sofia to add. "Put it in the bowl."

"Yay!" Sofia said as she dumped the ingredients in.

"Good job," she replied.

Jill's phone rang. "It's Mommy!" she told Sofia.

"Mama?" she asked.

"Yep," she said. "Hey," she answered. "Do I have nieces or nephews or one of each?"

"Still waiting on them," Arizona answered. "Calliope's numb and happy, so we thought we'd check in on the big sister. You're on speaker."

Jill put her phone on speaker too. "Sof, say 'Hi, Madre, Mommy, and Daddy!'"

"Hi!" she yelled.

"What are you doin', Sof?" Daddy asked.

"Cook," she told him.

"We're cooking so you have food once you bring those little munchkins home."

"You're a little awesome," Arizona said. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Here," Sofia said, taking her glasses off and handing them over.

"You need your glasses!" she told her. "How are you gonna see the babies when they come?" she asked, clearly exaggerating some.

"Uh oh!"

"Put those glasses on then," Madre said over the phone. "Okay?"

"Otay," she said. "Baby."

"No babies yet," she replied.

"Soon?"

"Are you good to stay with her overnight, Jill?" Arizona asked. "Because we'll be here, so…"

"No problem."

"Thanks."

"Are you having fun with Auntie Jill, Sofia?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Maday?"

"I'm having a lot more fun than I was a little while ago," she said. "But you've got the better end of the deal here."

"Oh."

"But we love you and we'll talk to you later, okay?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I PROMISE I am working on the continuation to this update. Just...it was getting pretty long and I figured it was best to give you something now, and not make you wait forever. <strong>

**Babies and names will be in the next chapter. I swear. :)**


	29. The Twins are Here

**And the update we've all been waiting for...**

* * *

><p>"The epidural's not really working anymore," Callie complained around quarter to nine that night.<p>

Of course, she knew this was to be expected. She was about to start pushing and, even though she knew this was the end, she wasn't sure she could do it.

"I know," Dr. Phair said. "Sorry."

"You ready?" Arizona asked, giving her a kiss.

"A C-Section sounds so good right about now."

"No, it doesn't," Mark said. "You've wanted this for thirty-five weeks. You can do this."

Dr. Phair was ready for the delivery. "On the next contraction, I want you to push. Okay?"

"Mark, hold my leg," Callie told him.

Callie was on her side because, as the babies descended, their heart rates had dropped a little. This was pretty normal, but pushing on her left side would help.

"I will," he said.

"Now!" she replied as she started to push.

"Good," Mark said as he held her leg up.

"You could feel the contraction starting?" Dr. Phair asked when Callie stopped pushing.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I know you don't wanna hear this, but that's good," she said. "It'll make pushing easier if you aren't numb."

"It hurts so bad, though," she said.

She was trying so hard not to scream, but she knew that wouldn't last long.

"You're doing it, though," Arizona smiled. "They'll be here so, so, so soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Callie, we're sure," Mark said.

She pushed again and, this time, couldn't hold back her screams.

"We see hair, Callie," Arizona smiled. "Lots and lots of dark hair."

"I'm scared," she told her wife, grabbing her hand.

"You're okay," Arizona promised her. "Callie, in two pushes we were able to see Baby. This won't take long at all."

"I can do this," she said, as tears formed in her eyes.

"You can," Mark nodded. "For sure."

"You are doing it, Callie," Dr. Phair said. "A few more pushes and you'll be meeting one of the babies."

The urge came again and Callie bore down. Callie could feel the baby's head slowly crowning and she started losing control.

"Callie, focus," Arizona told her.

"I just need it out now, Arizona!" she yelled. "I really, really want it out!"

"Almost," Mark said, wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. "Almost. Look in the mirror, Torres."

"No," she refused.

"Callie, you wanna look," Arizona told her.

Callie opened her eyes and saw part of her baby's head. "Oh, wow," she said, getting out of breath.

"See?" Arizona asked.

"Callie, from now on I really need you to listen to me," Dr. Phair told her. "You can push, but I want you to give really small, controlled pushes. I know you wanna rush this baby out, but let it take it's time. Just hang in there for a few minutes."

"I can't!"

"You can," Mark told her.

Callie pushed two more times and worked the baby's head out as slowly as she possibly could. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Get a glove on, Mommy," Dr. Phair told Arizona just seconds before the baby's head emerged.

"Seriously?" Arizona asked, realizing that meant that she would get to deliver her own baby.

"Do it!" Callie nodded furiously.

Arizona hurried to get a glove on and was able to catch Baby A just in time. "Good job, Madre!" she smiled, passing the baby up and laying him or her on Callie's chest. "Huh, Madre did good, right?"

"I did it!" Callie smiled, bursting into tears of joy. "Oh my God, I did it!"

Suddenly, her pain was gone. Obviously, it would return when Baby B needed to be born, but for a few minutes, she was pain free and all she could feel was pure bliss. The rushes of emotion were unreal and the sound of her child's cry was so sweet.

"Yep!" Mark nodded, putting her leg down. "That was amazing. You did great, Callie."

"I'm so proud of you," Arizona said.

"What is it?" Callie asked, realizing that, even though she had been staring at this tiny being, she had no idea what gender the baby was.

"Take a look," Dr. Phair smiled. "That's your announcement to make."

"Sofia's got a little sister!" Callie exclaimed through more happy tears as she checked. "It's a girl!"

"You look like your sister, too," Arizona said. "Dr. Phair wasn't kidding when she told us you had a ton of hair on the ultrasound!"

"Nope," Mark replied.

"Hi, Jade," Callie smiled.

"No," Mark said.

"No?"

"I thought of another one and she fits it much better," he said.

"What's her name, Dad?" Arizona asked.

"Quinn," he answered. "She's the fifth member of our family. The three of us, Sof, then her. And her twin. But she's the fifth. Sloan doesn't think of you two as family. But even with her there'll be five of us. Once Quinn's brother or sister comes. Me, Sloan, Sof, and the twins. So Quinn."

"Perfect," Callie smiled. "You're Quinn, gorgeous baby!"

"Who's cutting your cord, Miss Quinn?" Dr. Phair asked.

"Go ahead, Daddy," Arizona told Mark.

Mark cut Quinn's umbilical cord and all three parents gave her a quick kiss before she was taken across the room to be weighed and everything.

"She's perfect!" Callie said.

"We make pretty babies," Mark agreed. "She looks a lot like Sofia."

"She's got your nose, Mark," Arizona said, taking a picture. "And she opened her eyes for a second and they look blue."

"Really?" Callie asked, a little surprised that a baby with her dark features had gotten Mark's light eyes.

"I think so."

"What time was she born?" Mark asked.

"Eight-fifty two," Dr. Phair answered.

* * *

><p>Quinn was twenty minutes old before Madre even started pushing again. The six pound, four ounce newborn was her parents youngest for approximately the first hour of her life.<p>

"Why is this taking so long?" Callie asked as she pushed.

It had only taken her a handful of pushes to deliver the first baby, but this second one was not coming nearly as easily. She also was feeling a lot more pain. She had read that the births of second twins were easier, but this surely was not the case for her.

"Push again," Dr. Phair said.

Callie pushed and the baby's head came out. "Oh my God!" Callie explained, feeling a mix of relief and pain all at once.

"Baby's hand is up by its face," Dr. Phair explained as Arizona got another glove on. "That made it harder. One more push and I'll be over."

Callie took a deep breath and pushed. Arizona welcomed their third little one into her arms. "Hello!" she smiled.

The baby seemed a little stunned.

"Are you gonna cry for us?" she asked as she placed this baby onto her wife's chest.

The baby, who everyone had now noticed was a boy, let out a little cry. "There we go!" she said at nine forty-six. "Welcome to the world, Buddy!"

"Are you just more laid back?" Mark asked him.

The baby was clearly breathing just fine, but he just wasn't making much sound.

"You just like to take it easy," Callie said, giving him his first ever kiss.

"Which is a good thing with all the ladies we have in our lives," Mark laughed.

Since Arizona had delivered both children, she decided that Mark could cut both cords. "Is that better little man?" Callie asked him. "Daddy cut your umbilical cord for you!"

"Does he have a name, Mommy?" Daddy asked Arizona as their son was being weighed and measured.

Their son ended up being smaller than his sister at exactly six pounds, but they were both eighteen-and- a-half inches long.

"He's a Barrett," she decided.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later – after Callie and the babies had all been tended to as usual – Madre, Mommy, and Daddy decided on both babies' full names. Even though Sofia had two middle names, these babies would each only have one, because it seemed to work best. Quinn's middle name was Callista – which was the closest Callie would allow to her own name – and Barrett's was Timothy.<p>

"Quinn Callista and Barrett Timothy," Arizona said as she and her wife each held one of the twins and Daddy recorded the precious moment. "Do you like your names? Are they good?"

"Your sister Sofia will say they're pretty," Mark said.

"Yep," Callie smiled. "You have two big sisters, babies. Sloan and Sofia. You're pretty lucky, right?"

Quinn opened her eyes again. "Those are definitely blue," Arizona smiled. "You have blue eyes, huh?"

"Mr. Barrett, what colour are your eyes," Callie asked. "Can you open them up?"

"Say 'Leave me alone, Madre! I wanna relax!'" Mark smiled.

"You look more like Daddy than those sisters of yours do," Arizona told her little man. "But you still look a lot like Madre, too."

"Yep!" Callie said, kissing her son as she ran her finger through his dark hair. "You're both just the exact babies we wanted. And you're perfect!"

"I am surprised we got a girl, though," Mark said, with a smile. "But Miss Quinn, you're beautiful!"

Arizona got up and took the camera from Mark, giving him the baby instead. "Go see Daddy," she told Baby Quinn.

The little girl yawned. "You've had a big day, huh?" Mark smiled. "Are you so sleepy?"

"Maybe I'll call Auntie Jill and tell her she can bring Sofia to meet you in the morning," Arizona told her new children. "I'll tell her 'the twins are here!'"

"Yay!" Callie smiled, kissing Barrett again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>


	30. The Next Morning

_Sofia Robbin Sloan,_

_You're a big sister! Congratulations!_

_You haven't meant them yet, because they were born when you were (hopefully) fast asleep at home with Auntie Jill, but your sister Quinn and your brother Barrett are just as awesome as you are. We love them like crazy, and we're sure you will to. _

_Suddenly, you seem so grown up when we compare you to "your" babies. It hit me that you were growing up when you turned one, then two, but there's nothing like comparing you to a couple of brand new babies to make me realize just what a big girl you really are. It almost feels like you'll be leaving for college tomorrow or something! _

_Even though you aren't our baby anymore, I want you to know that we love you just as much as we love Quinn and Barrett. You are our first born and now I can't wait to see you turn into a great big sister. No pressure or anything, but now you've got two people who are probably going to look up to you for the rest of their lives. I have no doubt that their sister Sofia will make them so proud, though! _

_I know how special being a big sister can be and I know you'll love it. For right now, you have two living baby dolls, but later in life they'll become your partners in crime and your best buddies. I can't wait to watch you fall in love with your brother and sister and vice versa. _

_Welcome to the world of big sisters, my sweet girl. _

_Love, hugs, and kisses, forever and ever, _

_Your mommy_

* * *

><p>Jill was on the phone with Barbara Robbins early the next morning, trying to figure out what Sofia liked to eat for breakfast. She wanted to have it ready by the time the toddler woke up so that they could hopefully make it out the door to go meet her new niece and nephew as soon as possible.<p>

"I didn't know if you knew what her favourites were or anything, but I didn't want to call and bug Arizona."

"Every morning I've been there, she insists on pancakes," Grandma Robbins answered.

"Pancakes it is," she said. "Maybe with some kind of fruit so that I'm still the fun auntie who gives her what she wants, but she's getting something healthy in her system."

"Sounds good."

"Did they send you the picture yet?" she asked as she pulled the email that had been quickly sent to family and friends up on Arizona's laptop.

"Of course they did!"

"Those are hands down the cutest babies I've ever seen," she said.

"I can't believe how much hair Quinn has," she replied. "I mean, Barrett has quite a bit, too. But Quinn has a lot!"

"I know," she said.

"Maday?" Jill heard the big sister's tiny voice ask.

"Madre's not here, Honey," Jill said. "But we'll go see her soon. Come here. I have something special to show you."

Sofia came over. "Say hi?" she asked when she saw that Auntie Jill was on the phone.

Jill put Grandma on speaker phone. "It's Grandma. Say hi!"

"Good morning, Sofia!" Barbara exclaimed. "You have a baby sister and a baby brother now!"

"Yay!" she clapped.

"Look," Jill said, showing her on the laptop screen. "Those are the babies. That one's name is Quinn and that's Barrett."

"Oh!" she squealed. "Wub 'em!"

"You love them?" Jill asked, giving her niece a kiss. "You're so sweet!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes," she said. "What do you say we say bye bye to Grandma and have some pancakes."

"Yum."

"And we'll give you blueberries on the side that spell out 'Big Sister,'" she added. "It might be cheesy, but it's fun to play with our food, huh?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised at how well this is going," Callie said as she nursed Quinn that morning. "I thought nursing – especially nursing two babies – would be harder, but they both just know what they're doing, I guess."<p>

Callie knew that she would most likely have to give the twins formula at some point simply because she probably wouldn't produce enough milk to feed both babies. She would also have to pump so that they could go to Daddy's place and daycare without a problem. However, she still wanted to try nursing. It had been something that she never got the chance to do with Sofia, and she didn't want to miss out again. It was the healthiest option for Quinn and Barrett and she wanted to give them the best start she could.

"Good," Arizona smiled.

"I'm going to go grab some breakfast and ask about how things are going with the little man," Mark said. getting up. "You two want anything to eat?"

"The cinnamon raisin bagels in the cafeteria are amazing," Callie said.

"I'll take one, too," Arizona smiled. "And after you check on Barrett, call Jill. Tell her to bring Sofia."

"Will do," he said.

"Why are you checking on Barrett?" Callie asked.

"Because somebody is currently cutting off part of his body," Mark replied.

"It's a circumcision," Callie said. "The last thing that doctor needs or wants is to have Daddy hovering while he does the procedure."

"True," Mark said. "The last thing we need is for that to get botched."

Arizona cringed. "I'm so glad I'm a chick."

"You wouldn't be if you were me," Callie said. "You have no idea how much that hurt. You think you do, but no. You don't."

"And I'm also so glad I have the most amazing wife on the planet."

"The whole planet, huh?" Callie smiled.

"Yeah."

"Hear that, Quinn?" she asked her hungry girl. "Mommy says I'm the most amazing wife on the planet! She's pretty great, too."

* * *

><p><em>Quinn Callista, <em>

_Finally I get to write a letter to you and call you by name! These letters are a tradition your madre, daddy, and I have in our family. Which, by the way, you are now a very special part of. Welcome! You're a perfect addition!_

_You're not even twelve hours old as I sit here writing this, so we don't know too much about you, but from what we've seen so far, you're just like your sister Sofia and your madre. You're sweet and you love being held close, cuddled, and kissed, but when you want something you want it now. You've already demanded a few feedings and a diaper change, and oh my do you have a set of lungs on you! _

_Miss Quinn, you're in the unique position of being a baby sister and a big sister all at once. The bond you have with your brother is already so cool to see, and I'm sure you'll become a little sidekick to both of your big sisters before we know it. It'll be interesting to watch you settle into your role in the middle of our family. You've already worked your way straight into the center of our hearts. That didn't take long at all!_

_It's interesting to see how curious you already are. I don't know how well those brand new baby blues of yours can actually see yet, but you love to have them open. You have so much to see in this world, and I can't wait to show it all to you. _

_They say parents never run out of love, no matter how many babies they have. Quinn, it's so true. I hardly even know you, and yet I can't imagine life without you. _

_Love, hugs, and kisses, forever and ever,_

_Your mommy_

* * *

><p>Barrett's procedure went flawlessly, but he was still a bit fussy when he returned to his madre's room, which was understandable.<p>

"I know!" Mark said as he picked him up. "That wasn't much fun, was it? But it's okay. Yeah!"

"Baby!" Sofia squealed when she and Jill arrived.

"Hi, Sofia!" Callie smiled. "Come see me! I missed you."

It was important to all three parents that they make an extra effort to make Sofia feel like she was still just as loved, and like being a big sister was a really great thing. They wanted to do everything possible to avoid any jealousy.

"We have a sister and a brother for you to meet," Arizona added. "One of each! Not too many big sisters get a brother and a sister all in one day."

"Sof, do you remember their names?" Jill asked as she lifted Sofia up onto Callie's bed.

"Gentle," Mark told her.

"Umm…sister brudder," the toddler answer."

"Sister and Brother?" Arizona asked. "Well, yeah. But they have names, too. Quinn and Barrett."

"Can you say Quinn and Barrett?" Callie asked, giving Sofia a kiss.

"Nin and 'Arrett!"

"Close!" she smiled.

"Baby sad?" she asked as she noticed that Barrett was fussing.

"He's a little cranky," Mark explained. "But Quinn's happy. Do you wanna hold Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"How special is this, Big Sister?" Jill asked as she got ready to take a picture. "You get to hold your sister!"

"Yay!" she clapped.

"Hands down," Arizona said as she went to hand over Quinn.

Sofia put her hands out and Mommy placed Quinn down. "We're gonna hold her head and her bum," Callie said, helping out. "Just like how we taught you to hold a baby doll."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yep!"

"Quinn, that's Sofia," Arizona smiled. "She's your sister."

"Quinn's looking at you," Callie pointed out. "Her eyes are open, Sof."

"Hi," Sofia said, looking down at her baby sister. She touched Quinn's nose. "Nose," she said.

"That is Quinn's nose," Mark nodded. "It's little, isn't it?"

"Nyes," she said, pointing to her sister's eyes.

"Those are Baby Quinn's eyes," Callie said. "But don't poke them, okay?"

"Pity," she smiled.

"She is pretty," Jill agreed.

"You need to hold him, don't you?" Mark smiled.

He could tell by the way she was staring at the twins that she would probably burst if she didn't get to cuddle one soon.

"Totally," she said, taking Barrett into her arms and passing Mark the camera so he could keep getting pictures.

"Barrett, that's Auntie Jill," Mark told his son.

"Hole that baby?" Sofia asked.

"That baby is Barrett," Callie explained. "But you're already holding Quinn, so let Auntie Jill hold Barrett."

"Oh."

"You'll do plenty of holding later, Sof," Mark said.

"Hello, Mr. Barrett!" Jill smiled. "I'm so happy to meet you and your sister!" she said, giving him a kiss.

Sofia decided to kiss Quinn. "So much love for our babies, huh?" Arizona asked her.

"Sofia, smile and say 'I'm a big sister!'" Mark told his little latina.

"Big Sister!" she said, looking up with a smile on her face, as she wore the t-shirt that matched the moment.

"And we stopped at the store and got Quinn a shirt that says little sister and you one that says little brother," Jill told her nephew. "We had to, right?"

* * *

><p><em>Barrett Timothy, <em>

_Welcome to the family, my perfect little guy! _

_Much to your daddy's distain, we waited until you and Quinn were born to find out what you were. We didn't really care, of course, but I have to admit that I am very happy to have a son. (Not that I don't absolutely adore your sisters, too, though!) You round out the family, I think. But you're in a family dominated by the ladies, my man. I hope you don't mind tea parties and princesses too much, because I see plenty of both in your future._

_In all seriousness, though, I'm happy you're a boy not only so that your daddy finally has his son and we get to know what it's like to raise both "kinds." I'm happy you're a boy because I wanted to pass on your very special middle name to a very special little man. Your middle name – Timothy – is after my little brother. He's not here anymore and that's a story for another day, but he was such a good brother and an even better man. You've got some big shoes to fill, but I have no doubt you can do it. Your uncle Timothy would be so proud to have you in the family. If you're even half the little brother he was, your sisters will love you so, so much. _

_So far, you seem to be our laid back baby boy. You fuss when you need to, but other than that, you're cool as a cucumber. You go with the flow and I hope it stays that way. Having three kids under three is going to make life interesting, but if you really are as calm as you seem, you'll be so easy!_

_You're my third and final baby, and you're just the right one. How I ended up with three perfect kids, I don't know. But I'm gonna love my life even more now that all of you are in it._

_Love, hugs, and kisses, forever and ever, _

_Your mommy_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>


	31. Back At Home

Everyone was doing well, so Dr. Phair sent them home that night with instructions for Callie to take it as easy as possible until she healed. Of course, she didn't exactly feel like doing a whole lot, but she did laugh at the idea of relaxing now that she had three small children on her hands. Even with three parents, it wasn't going to be relaxing, she assumed.

"'Fia see baby," Sofia demanded as soon as her parents walked in.

Mark and Arizona each held a carseat with one of the twins in it, and it had taken big sister all of two seconds to decide it was time to play with her tiny siblings.

"You wanna see the babies?" Mommy asked. "Here they are. They're home, Sofia."

"Kiss," she said.

"You have to give them kisses?" Mark asked. "Okay."

He lowered down Quinn's carseat and pulled back her blanket just a tad, which exposed her outfit.

"Kitty," Sofia said.

"She is wearing a kitty," he nodded. "Give Quinn a kiss."

"Be so gentle," Callie said softly. "Quinn's asleep and I want to keep it that way. If she wakes up, she'll be hungry."

Although she wanted to nurse, and later pump, for her babies, Callie was quickly realizing that nursing two newborns was a full-time job in itself. She just wanted a few more minutes to get settled in before she had to start another feeding.

Sofia gave Quinn the gentlest kiss a two-year-old could have – which wasn't so gentle – and somehow, the little one didn't even stir.

"Thank God," Madre mouthed.

Barrett, who was awake, opened his big brown eyes just as his sister kissed him. "Barrett, we're home, Buddy," Arizona told him.

"This is just too cute," Jill smiled as she took some pictures.

"Dog," Sofia said as she admired her brother's outfit.

"He is wearing a dog on his jacket," Arizona nodded. "Yep."

"Sof, can you go sit on the couch and we'll bring the babies over to see you?" Mark suggested. "Let us get in the door, please."

"Come sit with me, Sofia," Jill said, heading over to the couch.

Sofia didn't hesitate to curl up in Auntie Jill's lap. "I think somebody's sleepy," Arizona smiled.

"No," Sofia said.

"Yeah," Mark nodded. "Sof, if there's one night in your whole life that you sleep well, let it be tonight. Can you do that?"

"No."

"Why not?" Callie asked, sitting down.

"Baby here," she said.

"Well, they're gonna be home every day," she said.

"Oh!"

Sofia's excitement startled her baby sister out of her slumber. She was calm for a couple seconds, so Callie thought that maybe she wasn't hungry yet, but of course, she was.

"I guess Quinn gets dinner before anybody else," Callie said, as Mark took her out of the carseat and handed her over.

"Doin', Maday?" Sofia asked, curious to see Madre beginning to nurse.

"I'm feeding Quinn," she simply said.

"No!" she laughed.

After all, she "fed" all of her baby dolls with bottles. In her toddler mind, this just didn't add up. Madre wasn't making a whole lot of sense.

"Yeah," she said. "Some babies drink milk from bottles and some get it like this."

"No 'Fia."

"Well, Sofia's a big girl," Mark said. "You don't need milk from Madre."

"Little baby?" she asked.

"The little babies do," Arizona nodded. "Yep. It's very healthy for Quinn and Barrett and they're gonna grow big and strong."

"Wike 'Fia."

"Like Sofia," Jill agreed. "Yep!"

"Did you and Auntie Jill have fun while we were gone?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Good," he said.

Arizona took Barrett out of his carseat and the little boy – who had been fed just before leaving the hospital, spit up. "Oh, spit up. How I didn't miss that."

Most babies spit up, but she remembered back to how much Sofia did so as a baby. Due to her prematurity, her little body often rejected many a feeding. Spit up was something they had gotten very used to back then, but that didn't mean it was any more fun now. They just hoped it wouldn't happen too frequently.

"Baby dirty," Sofia said.

"He is dirty," Arizona nodded. "Let's go find a cloth to wipe it up with for Barrett."

"Otay," she said, getting down off Jill's lap.

"Thank you," Arizona smiled. "You're a good helper."

"Mama?" she asked as they walked into her room, which was where a lot of the baby things were for now.

"Yeah?"

"Put Baby down?" she asked.

"After we clean him up, maybe we can give him to Auntie Jill or Daddy and Mommy'll tuck you in for nigh nights," she said. "How does that sound?"

"Yeah."

"You need some special cuddle time, don't you?"

"Yeah," she said.

"I'd love Sofia cuddles."

* * *

><p>As promised, Mommy tucked Sofia in after a book, some cuddling, and a little girl talk. She protested for a few minutes – insisting that Madre come read to her too – but she finally gave in and drifted off.<p>

"She seems so big," Arizona said, coming into the living room and sitting down next to her wife. "And I swear her vocabulary's exploded in the last few days."

Callie smiled.

"I told her to close her eyes and she said 'Rather not,'" she laughed. "I mean, not that clearly, but still. Since when does she know what that means?"

"A little bit of big sister wisdom, maybe?" Jill asked, as she brought over dinner for Arizona and Mark.

"Thanks," Mark said.

"Yours is in the fridge," she told Callie. "I'd get it but –"

"Eating chicken soup over a baby doesn't go so well," Callie said. "Especially when we're still trying to get the hang of nursing. With that said, I'm so hungry I'd eat my own hand right now."

"As soon as she's done, you'll get some," Arizona replied.

"And then I'm taking a shower and we're going to bed."

"Do you want me to camp out on the couch tonight?" Mark asked.

"Please," Arizona said before Callie could even form any other response.

"Why do you care so much?" Callie laughed. "I'm the one who'll be waking up to nurse all night." Quinn flared her little fingers out against Madre's chest. "What? I'm not allowed to laugh while you eat? Sorry!"

"Still. He can help me when they're just fussy. Or with diapers. That way, you handle the feedings, but other than that, we can handle the rest," Arizona said, continuing their conversation.

"Okay," she said.

"Just like we did with Sofia. Only times two."

"Uh huh," Mark said, taking Barrett from Jill.

"I'm gonna get going," she said. "That way you can get settled in. But if you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks for everything," Arizona replied.

"Not a problem," she smiled.

Mark got a text message just as Jill left. "Who's that, Barrett?" he asked his son as he took a look. "Uncle Derek. He says he has presents for you and your sister."

"Tell him to come tomorrow," Callie yawned. "I'm way too tired for company."

"I know," he said.

"Teddy asked when she could come and I told her tomorrow afternoon," Arizona said.

"That works," Callie agreed.

* * *

><p>After Callie got a chance to eat, she got in the shower. Mark went to his place to take one too. Both Quinn and Barrett were content for a minute, so Arizona decided to call her parents and ask them when they would be coming to meet the twins. The three of them had decided that they needed to be alone with their kids for the first few days. They wanted to soak up every detail of their babies and get an idea of what life was going to be like with all three before they had anybody fly in.<p>

Sloan couldn't come until March, just before Sofia's birthday, when she would have a break from her classes. Callie's dad had already told them that he would be there in a few days. Now they just needed to know the what the Robbins intended to do.

"Hello?" her mom answered.

"Hi, Mom," Arizona smiled. "We're home."

"Good."

"Do you and Dad have plans to fly out here?" she asked.

"Next week," she nodded. "We leave on the twenty-third."

The babies would be exactly a week old.

"Are you sure? You came out for Christmas, and then you'll be out here to meet them, and what about Sofia's birthday? Are you flying out three times in four months?"

"Our grandbabies are there," she said. "If you're trying to tell me you think it makes the most sense for us to wait to meet those precious babies, you're wrong."

Arizona laughed. "I'm just trying to save you money," she said. "Flying's not cheap. But if you want to come out here more than once, you're more than welcome."

"Good."

Barrett started fussing. "Mom, Sofia's asleep and Barrett's fussing," she said. "I don't want him to wake her up."

"I'll let you go," she replied. "And we'll see you next week."

"Sounds good," she said. "Bye, Mom."

As she ended the call, Barrett got a little louder. He and Quinn were both in their bouncy seats, so Mommy went over and picked him up.

"What's the matter, Mr. B?" she asked, giving him a kiss.

She quickly realized why her little man wasn't happy; his diaper was wet

She put him back down and tried her best to sneak into Sofia's bedroom – where the baby supplies were – without waking her up. Clearly, there was a flaw in this system. Yes , they only had so much space in the apartment, but it was probably a good idea to start a collection of necessary items somewhere else too. She laughed to herself. The fact that she hadn't realized this may be problematic beforehand made her feel like a first-time mom. Oh well, she figured. It would be the first of many issues that having a toddler and two newborns would bring up.

Sofia stirred. "Mama?"

"I'm just getting some diapers and jammies for the twins," she said, taking what she hoped would be enough for the night. "Go back to sleep."

"A kiss?"

Mommy went over and kissed her, trying to hurry as Barrett got louder in the living room. "Goodnight," she said. "I love you."

She was in the middle of Barrett's diaper change when Callie emerged from the bathroom. She had finally showered and changed and it felt so good to be a little refreshed.

"Are you almost ready for bed?" Callie asked the twins.

"I think so, huh?" Arizona asked as she did her son's diaper up. She kissed his cheek. "Are you ready for some jammies? Let's wear the ones from Auntie Jill. They have robins on them. Did you know you're a part of the Robbins family?"

Even if the kids had Callie's last name, they were definitely being raised as a part of all three of their families. Their big sister could already proudly declare that she was just as much a Sloan as she was a Torres, and just as much a Robbins as she was either of those two. They wanted the twins to understand this as well.

She started putting Barrett into his robin pyjamas and Madre put Quinn's on her. "All ready for bed," Callie smiled. "And you're gonna sleep all night, aren't you?"

"In our dreams!" Arizona laughed, pressing a kiss into Barrett's cheek. "We wish, right?"

Daddy came back from his apartment. "Are we sleepy?" he asked, taking his son from Arizona. "Time for bed?"

"Tomorrow we'll have to show you Daddy's place," Arizona said.

"Yep," he said as they brought the babies into Callie and Arizona's bedroom and laid them side-by-side in their crib.

Once they got bigger and more mobile, two cribs would be necessary for safety reasons. However, for now, laying them down together was fine. In fact, letting them sleep so close probably was even more comforting for them.

Mark kissed both babies. "I'm sure I'll see you in a couple hours," he told them.

"Oh, yeah," Callie nodded.

"That's okay," Arizona said. "We'll survive."

"Somehow," Daddy agreed.

Callie found herself just staring at the babies. They were both dozing off, and the moment seemed especially sweet.

"We have perfect kids," she whispered.

"Uh huh," Arizona nodded, leaning over to kiss both of the little ones.

"I'm so tired, but I could just stand here all night."

"Uh huh," Mark agreed.

"How'd we get so lucky?"

"I have no idea," Arizona said, giving her wife a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>


	32. So Far, So Good

Sofia snuck out of bed the next morning and was about to make her way to Madre and Mommy's room when she saw that Daddy was asleep on the couch. This was something out of the norm and, even though she saw Mark every day, she was excited.

"Dada!" she gasped.

He awoke yet again. Mark had been up quite a lot through the night. Even though Quinn and Barrett weren't on the same schedule when it came to eating, sleeping, or diaper changes, they seemed to be very in-sync when it came to their fussy periods in the middle of the night. In order to get everybody back to bed as soon as possible, it took some teamwork. Callie was responsible for all of the feedings, but he and Arizona handled just about everything else.

"Shhh…" he told her. "Don't wake up the twins."

"Oh," she said.

She came closer and put her little face up against the side of his.

"Can I help you?" he asked, unable to resist a smile even though he felt horribly tired.

"You seepy?"

"I am very sleepy," he told her. "Quinn and Barrett woke us up lots last night."

"Oh."

He lifted her onto the couch and she cuddled up against him. "I remember when your whole body fit on my arm," he told her. "Now look how big you are."

"Sister."

"You are a big sister," he agreed.

"Dada…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"'Fia wub you," she smiled.

"I love you, too," he said. "You're my big girl and you're a big sister, but you're still my Little Goose, huh?"

"Big."

"Big Goose?"

"Yep."

"You're silly," he smiled. "Wanna make Madre and Mommy breakfast?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Mommy woke up and found that Barrett was in the bed with her and Callie. He hadn't slept there, so she figured that her wife had just nursed him and now that he was awake, they were just getting in a few cuddles.<p>

"Barrett, say 'good morning, Mommy!'" Callie said softly, careful not to disturb Quinn, who was still asleep.

Arizona softly pressed a kiss into the back of her son's head and inhaled his sweet baby scent. "I love my life," she smiled.

"Me too," her wife agreed.

They may have been sleep deprived and having three children under the age of three had the potential to become one of the most difficult things they ever did, but they were just so in love with their family that that didn't even matter. They had the means to provide for their family and the details would work themselves out. They were just along for the ride, they realized.

"'Fia do!" they heard Sofia whine all of the sudden.

Arizona got up and went to see what the daddy and daughter were up to. "You cannot eat raw egg, Sofia," Mark was telling her as they attempted to make French toast. "It'll hurt your belly."

"No."

"Who's the medical professional here?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You're a nut," he laughed, giving her a kiss. "But how about you snack on some blueberries instead if you wanna eat before it's ready?"

"Ohhh…!"

He got the blueberries out of the fridge and gave her some. "There."

"Are those good?" Arizona asked as Sofia ate one.

"Yum yum," she nodded.

"The babies still asleep?" Mark asked.

"Barrett's up," she said. "He's just hanging out in bed."

"Oh," he smiled.

"So French toast for breakfast, huh?" she asked. "Sounds good."

"Oh, coffee," Callie pouted as she sat down to eat breakfast.

Barrett was back in dreamland already; Quinn had been fed, but she refused to let them put her down, so she was snuggling with Daddy while they ate.

"We totally should pour it out," Mark said, feeling bad.

After all, Callie couldn't have caffeine because she was nursing their babies.

"We totally should," Arizona said.

"But please don't make us," Mark added.

"I won't," Callie laughed. "Having three people be miserable and unable to function does nobody any good," she said. "Plus, why start making things fair now? You two didn't go through pregnancy or labour."

"You make excellent points," Mark nodded.

"Just drink the coffee, Mark," she said. "Before I change my mind."

"Okay" he said, taking another sip.

"You wike that?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I do."

"'Fia some?"

"It'll stunt your growth," he told her. "And you're already a shorty."

"Mark!" Arizona laughed.

"She is!"

"Sof, only adults can have coffee," Callie said. "But maybe later on, you can have special big sister hot chocolate."

"Ooo…!" Mark smiled. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Of course, Sofia's "hot" chocolate would be more like barely warm, but she would love the special treat.

"Big girl," she nodded.

"You are a big girl," Mommy smiled.

"Now Daddy's got a big, big girl, a big girl, and a little girl," Mark said, looking down at Quinn. "And a boy, too. Right?"

"Sone, 'Fia, baby."

"Sloan, Sofia, and the babies," he nodded. "Yep!"

"Lot!"

"That is a lot," Callie nodded. "You're lucky to have your sisters and your brother, huh?"

"Yeah, Maday."

"How you feeling?" Mark asked Callie.

"Glad I have you two here," she said. "Let's say that."

"You just take it easy today," her wife told her.

"We have three kids," she said. "Two of which rely on me for their meals. 'Taking it easy' ended when labour started."

"True."

* * *

><p>It was a busy day full of visits from friends, so Sofia didn't get that hot chocolate until after naptime. She, her sister, and her brother were all over at Daddy's apartment because Madre was resting and Mommy was gone to the grocery store to pick up a few necessary items that they had run out of.<p>

"You have to sit down with that, Sof," Mark said.

Sofia was walking around with her cup, showing it to the babies as they sat in their swings. Daddy figured one of two things: his little girl was either trying to share with the newborns, or she was trying to make them jealous that she had a special drink and they did not. It could have been either one.

"No."

"I don't want you spilling it," he said, picking her up and putting her on the couch. "And you know how to take off lids. You're too smart for your own good."

"Yep," she giggled.

"Is it yummy?" he asked as she took a sip.

"Yep," she nodded.

It had barely been warm when he gave it to her, and that was twenty minutes ago, so Daddy figured that her "hot" chocolate was basically chocolate milk by now. She was still content to drink it, though.

"What should we do after you're done drinking that?" he asked.

"Puzzles," she said.

"Sounds good," he agreed. "And can the babies watch us?"

"Help."

"Oh, they're too little for puzzles," he said. "But they can watch Big Sister do one."

"Yeah?"

"And then tomorrow, guess what you get to do?" he asked.

"What?"

"Play with Abuelo," he said. "He wants to come see you and meet Quinn and Barrett."

"Dada…"

"What?" Mark asked, picking up Barrett as he started to fuss a little and then sitting down next to Sofia.

"'Fia wub 'Buelo."

"I know you love him," he nodded. "It'll be fun to see him, won't it?"

"Yep," she said. "He live 'way."

"Yeah," he nodded. "He doesn't live here."

"No."

"Where is here? Where do we live?"

"Maday Mama, and a Dada," she said, pointing to the door.

"You live with Madre and Mommy and with Daddy," he laughed. "Yes. What city, though?"

"No."

"You're not sure, huh?" he asked. "Seattle," he told her. "We live in Seattle, Washington."

"Ohh!"

Barrett seemed to stop fussing just because he got picked up. Quinn was awake and she seemed content just to hear the voices of her daddy and big sister. There had been a pre-nap meltdown where all three kids were unhappy at the same time, but that was over now.

Then came a knock on the door, which Quinn did not like. "Did I scare you?" Callie asked as she came in and picked her up. "I just wanted to make sure Daddy could handle all three of you over here."

"Yep," Mark nodded. "Nobody's cranky anymore."

"Good," Callie said.

"Had nap," Sofia replied.

"You're not cranky because you napped?" Callie asked. "Yeah, you're definitely a much happier girl when you sleep."

"Yeah."

"Tell Madre where we live," Daddy said.

"Seal!" she yelled.

"Shhh," Madre told her. "But yes. Only you're supposed to say it like Seattle."

"Are you workin' on it?" Mark asked.

"Work on it," she nodded.

"So, is Daddy's place fun, babies?" Callie asked the twins.

Barrett made a little noise.

Mark laughed. "Is that a yes?"

"Barrett, this is you and Daddy's bachelor pad over here," Callie joked.

"Oh, yeah. All the baby stuff just screams bachelor," Mark replied. "I'm so available right now."

"Daddy'll find somebody, right?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," Sofia said.

"Any of your friends got pretty single moms?" he joked.

"Dada!" she giggled.

"Hey, I can still help out tonight if you need me, but I think I'm gonna go in to work tomorrow," Mark told Callie.

"Already?" she asked. "I thought you took two weeks?"

"I did, but your dad's gonna be here, so…"

"Mark, he knows they're yours," she smiled. "And he may not be as happy about our arrangements as we are, but he doesn't care if you're there. I appreciate that you try to give us alone time when he comes, but you don't have to. Quinn and Barrett are so new. Stay and enjoy them."

"Okay," he said. "You sure?"

"Yes," she nodded. "If we don't have family time when we have brand new babies, we aren't much of a family."

Arizona walked in with bags of groceries in her hands. "You're all over here, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sofia said. "This Dada."

"I know it's Daddy's apartment," she laughed. "How have you guys been since I left?"

"So far, so good," Callie said. "Since the meltdown everything's been good."

"You realize they haven't even been home for a full day yet, right?" Mark asked.

"Still."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>


	33. Excited For Visitors

Arizona stood in the airport waiting for her father-in-law the next day. A sleeping Sofia was in her arms. Knowing that the little girl would only fall asleep, Mommy tried to convince her to stay home, but she was determined to go pick up Abuelo.

Carlos smiled when he saw the napping little one in Arizona's arms. "She insisted she was coming to get you," Arizona said. "I tried to talk her out of it, but I caved. We're all way too tired to deal with a tantrum."

"Yeah," he agreed, giving her a hug.

Sofia woke up. "Hey," she said.

"Did you get squished?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah."

"Hi, Sofia," Abuelo smiled, taking her from Mommy.

"Hi."

"You fell asleep before I got here, huh?"

"Yep," she said. "In new car."

"In your new car?" he asked.

"And you'll probably fall back asleep, too," Arizona said. "In the car when we're going home."

"Oh," her little voice said as she rubbed her eyes. "Where the baby?"

"The babies are at home with Madre and Daddy," she replied. "Remember?"

"Nin and 'Arret?"

"Yes, Quinn and Barrett," she laughed.

"What do you think of the babies, Miss Sofia?" Carlos asked his granddaughter.

"They sister, 'Buelo," she told him.

"I know you're their big sister."

"Yeah," she yawned.

* * *

><p>While Mommy was gone, Grandma Robbins had called to check in. Madre had just gotten off the phone with her when it rang again. This did not impress Quinn.<p>

"It's only the phone, Baby Girl," Callie told her. "Hello?" she answered.

"I was calling to congratulate you, but apparently this isn't a good time," Addison's voice said as she heard the little one's cries.

"Hold on a sec," she replied. "Mark!" she called out.

"What?" he called out from Sofia's room where he was changing their son.

"Addison's on the phone," she said. "Can you come get Quinn?"

A minute later, he came out with Barrett and they switched off. "Why's she upset?"

"The phone again."

"Ah."

"And I tried to put her down a second ago and she wasn't having it."

"Great."

"Yeah," she said, as she went back to her conversation. "Sorry, Addie."

"It's fine," Addison replied. "So everything went okay with them?"

"Perfectly," she nodded.

"Good."

"Now we're just trying to figure out how exactly we're gonna handle three kids under three."

"Yeah," she laughed. "Well, I'm gonna be able to help out in a week."

"What?"

"You know those potential birth parents I was talking to?"

"Yes."

"They want to meet face-to-face and they live in Washington. Not Seattle. Everett. It's close enough that I could definitely come see you guys while I'm around."

"Awesome," she said. "So they like you?"

"Apparently," she replied. "But I'm nervous."

"Well, yeah."

"The potential birth dad has a two-year-old daughter with his ex. So he knows what it's like to parent. He says that he and the potential birth mom just know that they don't have the resources they'd need to keep the baby, but I mean, I'm so scared that he'll want to parent. He knows what it's like."

"But that also means he knows it's hard. And with two, it's hard. I mean, I'd assume. I went from one to three, but still."

"Yeah."

"Addie, if they're looking into adoption, that means they think this is best for the baby. And in this case, maybe it's what they think is best for his daughter, too. Since she's there. Maybe they feel like it's not fair to her to add another one they aren't prepared for to the family."

"Yeah."

"I doubt they're taking this lightly."

"It's just…"

"I know," she said. "The other adoption failed."

"Yeah," she replied. "But they do seem like great people. I'm excited, but nervous to meet them."

"Well, good luck," Callie said.

"Thanks," she replied. "Because if this doesn't work out, what will I do?"

"Surrogacy?"

"That's such a huge thing. It feels weird to ask a total stranger to do that. I looked into it, but…"

"Oh."

Barrett started crying.

"Addie, I've gotta go," she told her friend. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>Mommy was right. By the time she had driven halfway home, Sofia was fast asleep in her carseat, with the stuffed animal bunny she brought with her still held in her little hands.<p>

"I'm not here enough," Carlos said. "She's grown way too fast."

"Tell me about it," she nodded.

"I can't believe she'll be turning three in March," he said.

"It's crazy," Arizona agreed.

In those three years, Arizona and her father-in-law had gotten much closer. He had learned to accept that Callie's happiness was what really mattered, and Arizona had learned how to relate to him as well. Callie's mother was no longer a part of her life, which was very unfortunate, but at least her dad had come around.

"But I bet the twins are perfectly little," he smiled.

"Definitely," Arizona nodded. "And they look so much like Calliope. I mean, they have more of Mark's features than Sofia does, but still."

"Oh, I know," he nodded. "I could see it in those pictures."

"Yeah."

"When Calliope told me you were having another one – well two, I guess – I just assumed you'd want to have them."

"Nope," she said. "I'm glad they look like Callie. I don't need them to look like me or any of that for them to be mine. And Callie wanted to be pregnant. I, on the other hand, have no idea how she didn't go crazy on bedrest all that time."

He laughed.

* * *

><p>Big Sister was still asleep when they arrived home, so Arizona laid her down on the couch as soon as they walked in the door. "How long did she last?" Callie asked.<p>

"Fell asleep ten minutes after we left, woke up long enough to say hi at the airport, and was back out in the car."

"Oh."

Carlos gave his daughter a hug. "So, how are those new grandbabies of mine?" he asked, putting his bags down.

"Perfect," she smiled, giving Barrett a kiss before picking him up and bringing him over. "Mark's changing Quinn, but this is Barrett," she said. "Bare, this is your Abuelo. He's my daddy."

"It's so nice to meet you, Handsome," he told his grandson. "I never had a son, so I've been waiting for a grandson for a long time. Not that those sisters of yours aren't just as special, but it's nice to have a Torres man, too. Right?"

"He's a few days old, Dad," Callie smiled. "He's not exactly a man yet."

"I know," he replied, giving his grandson a kiss. "Still."

"Barrett's our laid back buddy," Arizona smiled. "He's just happy to have everybody loving him. Right, Mr. B?"

"Good."

Mark came out of Sofia's bedroom, where he had just changed Quinn's diaper. She was her usually inquisitive self, happy to be studying his face. "What are you lookin' at?" he asked. "Did you know Abuelo's here?"

"Hi, Quinn," Abuelo smiled.

Mark put her down in her bouncy chair and she began fussing. "Oh, you're okay," Arizona told her, picking her up.

"She hasn't let us put her down since you left," Callie said.

"Oh no," she replied.

Sofia had been a clingy baby as well, so Arizona wasn't liking what they were in for. While the baby cuddles were great, having a baby who wanted constant contact made it hard to get anything done.

"Yep," Mark nodded. "And we've got two other ones this time."

"The sling and carrier are going to be our best friends," Callie added.

"That's okay," Arizona told her daughter. "You just love us lots, right?"

"And now that Abuelo's here, there are more hands to help," Carlos said.

"And Grandma and Grandpa are gonna be here soon, too!" Arizona told Quinn. "In a couple days!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>


	34. A Grandparent's Touch

Over the next few days, everyone seemed to fall even more in love with Quinn and Barrett. The parents were getting used to caring for tiny babies again, Abuelo was trying to soak up every second he had with his grandchildren, and big sister Sofia was learning more and more about "her" babies.

"Sof, guess what?" Arizona asked, as she and her toddler made breakfast together.

Abuelo was still at the hotel, Daddy was taking a shower over at his place, and Madre was laying in bed nursing Quinn while Barrett hung out in his bouncy chair so that Mommy and Sofia could cook.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Quinn and Barrett are a week old today," she said.

"Yay!"

"Say 'happy one-week birthday, Barrett!'"

"Happy one 'Arrett!" she replied.

"Shhh…" she warned. "Quietly."

"Oh," she said, stepping down off of her little stool.

"Are you finished helping me cook?" Mommy asked. "Am I on my own?"

"On Mama own," she nodded, walking over to Barrett.

"Sof, remember to be gentle with Brother, please."

"Yeah," she said.

There was a knock at the door, which was still locked, so Arizona went to open it, knowing it was Callie's dad.

"Good morning," she greeted him.

"I brought coffee," he said, holding up the cups.

"I've already had a cup this morning," she told him, as she took one of them. "But I'm still gonna need this."

"Rough night?" he asked, coming in.

"Not really," she replied, getting back to breakfast. "It's mostly just because there's double the work. And double the crying. If we just had Quinn, we could handle it. And if we just had Barrett, he'd be a piece of cake."

"Oh."

Mark came over after his shower. "Oh, are you awake now, Bare?" he asked his son.

"He woke up like five minutes ago," Arizona said. "They both did, but he doesn't seem hungry yet. Quinn's eating."

"Oh."

"Ugh!" Sofia said. "Big!"

They looked over and saw that Sofia was attempting to pick her baby brother up. She had her hands under his arms and he was lifted out of the bouncy seat just a little.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mark replied. "Sofia, you can't do that, Honey."

"Hole Brudder."

Mark took the baby and picked him up. "You can hold him if you ask," he explained. "Barrett's too heavy for you to pick up by yourself."

"Yeah," she said. "Big baby."

"He's a big baby, huh?"

Actually, Quinn and Barrett were both pretty little. Like most babies, they had lost some weight after their birth and they now each weighed less than six pounds. Even newborn clothes looked huge on them, but nobody seemed to mind because this meant that they'd be able to wear the tiny clothing for a longer period of time.

"Hole Brudder," Sofia said again.

"Go sit on the couch," Mark said. "Then you can hold him."

Callie and Quinn came out of the bedroom just as Mark placed Barrett in Sofia's arms. Quinn had already been dressed in her "little sister" onesie that Auntie Jill had bought for her.

"Good morning, Miss Quinn," Arizona smiled. "You're one week old today!"

"Abuelo's already here and everything," Callie told her daughter. "And it's so, so early."

"Yes," he replied.

"And Sofia's holding your brother," she said. "Can you say 'Good morning, Sofia and Barrett!'"

She made a little noise. "It's a little soon for that, huh?" Mark smiled.

"Just a heads up," Arizona told her wife as she gave her and their newborn daughter each a morning kiss. "Big sister attempted to pick Barrett up."

"Oh, God."

"Yeah."

Sofia giggled.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Mark asked.

"Kiss?" she asked.

He kissed her. "Good morning."

"Baby kiss?"

He gave Barrett a kiss. "Happy?"

"No," she said.

"You want to kiss him?"

"Yeah."

"Sure," he nodded. "Go ahead."

Sofia kissed her brother. "You're such a good sister," Carlos told his oldest granddaughter. "Abuelo's proud of you, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

She gave Barrett another kiss.

"Sofia, how do you say kiss in Spanish?" Callie asked. "Do you remember?"

"Beso," she said.

"Good job."

"Do you know lots of Spanish?" Abuelo asked.

"Yep," she said. "Lot."

"Good."

"Breakfast is ready," Arizona said.

"Let's let Barrett sit in his chair so we can eat," Mark said, taking the baby from Sofia.

"Hole baby," she said.

"It's time to eat, though. Later you can hold him again," Callie explained. "Or Quinn."

"Now."

"Later," Arizona said. "Come sit, please."

Callie tried to put Quinn down and the little one wasn't having it. "Oh wow!" she replied. "Not even so I can eat?"

"Say 'I wouldn't be clingy if I let you actually use two arms!'" Arizona smiled.

Callie laughed. "Yeah."

Callie picked her up. "I guess you'll be joining me for breakfast," she told her.

"Maday hole baby?" Sofia asked as she came to the table.

"I know we just said no holding babies while we eat," Callie said. "But I have to, Sof. Sorry. I'll let you hold Brother or Sister later."

"Oh."

"Quinn, look at that brother of yours," Callie told her. "He's happy to hang out in his bouncy seat. He's not fussin' about it!"

"She's so new," Abuelo said. "Babies that new deserve to be cuddled, right Quinn?"

"We have three kids under three," she said. "We're gonna have to put her down at some point."

* * *

><p>As promised, Sofia got to hold the babies again later that day. Mommy had gone to the airport to pick up Grandma and Grandpa, but everyone else was just enjoying time with the kids.<p>

"You're such a good sister," Mark told Sofia as she held Quinn.

"Yeah."

"Barrett, you and Quinn are so lucky that Sofia's your sister, right?" Callie asked as she nursed her son.

"Yeah," Sofia answered for him.

"You have one more sister, too," Mark told them. "She lives in New York, but she's gonna meet you in March."

"March?" Sofia asked.

"Who has a birthday in March?" Abuelo asked her.

"Mama," she answered.

"Nope, Sofia!"

"Sof, in March, you'll be three years old," Mark said. "Can you believe it?"

"Ol', Dada."

"You'll be old?" Callie asked. "If you think three is old, we're ancient!"

"Yep!"

"Gee, thanks," Mark laughed.

"What do you want for your birthday, Sofia?" Abuelo asked her.

"More baby," she said. "Nin a 'Arrett."

"More babies like Quinn and Barrett?" Callie asked. "Oh, no. Not gonna happen. Sorry!"

"No?"

"Quinn and Barrett are our last babies," Mark explained. "We're all done."

"Oh."

Mommy, Grandma and Grandpa arrived home just twenty minutes later. Sofia was getting tired, but didn't want a nap, and the twins were both fussy.

"And welcome to our lives with three kids," Arizona smiled, taking Barrett from her father-in-law. "Mr. B, what's the problem?" she asked, noticing that this was his loudest and most upset cry yet. "Shhh!"

"He just ate and he wouldn't really burp for me," Callie said, handing Quinn off to Mark.

"Let's see what we can do about that," Arizona told her little boy as she sat down on the couch.

"And what's got you upset, Sofia?" Grandma asked, sitting down next to the little girl.

"No nap!" she insisted.

"Oh, naps are good!" Grandpa tried to tell her. "I bet the babies take naps."

"Yeah."

"See? They know naps are good," he told her. "I think they think you should take one."

"Oh."

"C'mon," Grandma said. "Let's go read a book and take a nap."

"Yeah," she replied.

"Thank you," Arizona said as her parents took her daughter to go put her down.

"So it's settled," Mark said. "Robbins, your parents are never going home."

She laughed.

Barrett spit up as he was being burped. Arizona didn't have a burp cloth over her shoulder, so Abuelo took him from her so that she could clean up.

"Come see Abuelo," he told him. "Right? We'll get some burps, won't we Barrett?"

"What is it about you guys?" Callie asked. "We couldn't get Sof to go down for a nap and they walk in and she's all complient five seconds later. I haven't even said hi to them yet. And then you just take over like it's nothing and he's cool with it."

"It's just a grandparent's touch, right?" Carlos asked Barrett.

"How do you feel about Washington?" Mark asked.

He laughed. "I'd love to live here," he said. "But it's never gonna happen. I have a feeling my wife won't exactly go for it."

"No," Callie said. "Not so much. Does she even know about the twins?"

"I told her," he replied. "She saw their pictures. That's about it."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I even started this conversation," Mark said. "I was only kidding."

"It's okay," she said. "I just have to learn that it's okay. I miss my mom, but our kids are happy. They know nothing different. And that's what matters. I don't want them to have a grandparent who isn't completely and totally in love with them anyways."

"Yeah," Arizona agreed. "But still. It's okay not to be okay with that, Calliope."

"I know."'

* * *

><p><strong>So this is completely not what I had planned for this chapter, but as I wrote it, it came to life and I loved it. I hope you did too. <strong>

**Reviews = Updates**


	35. Meetings

"This 'Arrett," Sofia was telling Grandma and Grandpa a few days later.

Abuelo had to fly back home, but that was okay. Sofia loved having Grandma and Grandpa around to play with. They didn't see her too often, but when they did they just picked up right where they left off.

"I know that's Barrett," Barbara Robbins smiled. "And who is this baby Grandpa's holding?"

"'Arrett," she said.

"I'm holding Barrett," she told her. "That's…?"

"Nin!"

"Quinn!" she replied. "Yeah."

Arizona smiled. Watching Sofia learn about the babies had been one of the best parts of parenting more than one child so far. She was so interested in everything they did. Mommy snapped a picture of Big Sister comparing her fist size to Little Sister's.

"Is Quinn's hand bigger or smaller?" Mark asked.

"Little," she answered. "No big, Dada!"

"They're littler, not bigger," Callie nodded. "Right."

"Mommy can't wait to get back the pictures we had taken yesterday," Arizona told Sofia. "They're gonna be so cute, huh?"

"What?" she asked.

"Remember we got dressed up pretty and took pictures? Abuelo was still here, so even he got to be in some of them."

"Ohhh…!"

"Only Sloan didn't get to be in them," Mark said, figuring that his oldest child was probably more than okay with not having to pose for family pictures with her little sisters and brother anyway.

"Uh oh!" Sofia said. "No way!"

"It's okay," he chuckled at how exaggerated her reply was. "We'll take some pictures when Sloan meets the babies in March."

"Oh."

Callie's phone began to ring. "Here," Arizona said, handing it over to her.

"Say hi?" Sofia asked. "Wanna talk."

"It's Addison," she told her. "Hold on a sec."

"Oh."

"Hey Addie," she answered.

"Hey," she replied. "I got in today, but the potential birth parents can't meet me until tomorrow. They're both working right now. I figured maybe I could come meet those new babies of yours?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Arizona's parents are here, but it's fine. Come over."

"Okay."

"Wanna talk," Sofia said again. "'Fia talks."

"Sofia wants to talk on the phone, Addie," Callie said, putting her on speaker.

"Okay," Addison laughed. "Hi, Sofia!"

"Hi!" she smiled.

"You're a big sister, huh?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I'm going to come and meet them, okay?"

"Otay."

* * *

><p>"Sofia, let me feed Barrett, please," Mark said.<p>

Barrett's fussiness after meals had continued over the last few days, and his parents didn't know why. They wondered if it was simply because he wasn't getting enough breast milk, since Callie was trying to nurse twins. They would try giving him a few bottles of formula and see if that helped.

As soon as Sofia saw her brother's first bottle, she wanted to be the one to give it to him, just like she would her baby dolls.

"No, Dada," she replied.

"Yes, Sofia," he said. "Brother's never had a bottle before. He has to learn how to drink from one, okay? You can sit here next to me while I feed him if you want."

"Oh."

"I just hope this doesn't cause nipple confusion," Callie said as Mark sat down next to Sofia with Barrett and his bottle in hand.

"It might and it might not," Arizona said. "Some babies do really good with that."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You could always pump if you want him getting your milk," Barbara Robbins pointed out, as Mark started to feed Barrett.

"I know," Callie said. "But I didn't get to nurse Sofia at all and I want to with them."

"At least until you go back to work, right?" Arizona said.

"Shh…" Callie said. "Let's not say that word," she replied. "I'm nowhere near ready to even think about leaving them."

"We got through it with Sofia," Mark pointed out. "We will with them, too."

"I couldn't imagine working when I had young kids," Arizona's mom said. "Not that I'm judging you. Working moms are amazing. I don't know how you do it all. But I just loved getting to be with my kids all day every day."

"Don't tempt her," Arizona smiled. "We're surgeons."

"I'm not tempted," Callie said.

"Right," Mark replied.

"Okay, maybe I am," Callie replied. "But that's just because I've been off work for so long that I sort of feel like it's been years since I've been in the OR."

Quinn started fussing. "I know!" Arizona, who was holding the little girl, said. "Tell Madre she'll be just as good at surgeries when she goes back to work."

"No work, Maday," Sofia said.

"Not today, Sofia," Callie assured her. "But when I go back, you get to go see your friends at school!"

"Yay!"

"Do you have lots of friends?" Grandpa asked.

"Yep," she nodded.

"What do you and your friends do?"

"Pay and eat 'nack."

"Is it fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"I don't think Quinn wants your toys," Arizona said as Sofia was trying to give Quinn a few stray puzzle pieces a little while later.<p>

"Her cry," she said as she watched her sister fuss.

"I know she's crying," Arizona said, handing her little girl off to Grandma. "I think she just wants to cuddle with somebody else."

"Ohhh…"

"You and Quinn are our cuddle bugs," she told her. "And Barrett's cool with whatever."

"Yep," Mark agreed as he held their son.

"Even bottles," Callie said. "He drank that bottle pretty well, huh?"

"Yeah."

There was a knock on the door. "'Fia get it," Sofia told her family.

"How about I help?" Mark laughed. "You don't know how to open it."

"Oh."

Mark and Sofia went and opened the door. "Hey, Big Sister!" Addison smiled as she stepped in. "How are those babies of yours?"

"'Arrett eat a Nin cuddles."

"Barrett just ate and Quinn likes cuddles," Mark nodded. "Right."

"You know all about them, don't you?" Addison replied.

"Uh huh."

Mark handed Barrett over. "Addison came to meet you, Bare!" he told him.

"I did," Addison smiled, looking down at the little man. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Barrett. What do you think of this place so far?"

"He just goes with the flow," Callie smiled. "As long as he's fed and clean, he's good."

"Good," Addison replied.

"Addison might be somebody's mom soon," Mark told Barrett.

"Yeah?" Sofia asked.

"Maybe!" Addison smiled. "What do you think?"

"Yeah."

"You think so?" Arizona asked.

"Baby," Sofia nodded.

"Well, at least you're confident," Addison said. "Thanks, Sofia."

"You're not?" Callie asked.

"After you've had a failed adoption, it's impossible."

"One way or another, you'll be a mom," Callie said. "Hopefully soon."

"I hope."

* * *

><p>Addison spent a little more time with them that day and the next morning before going to meet with Selena and Joel - the couple who were interested in possibly letting her adopt their child.<p>

When she arrived, she was surprised to see Joel's daughter, Kensi, was home. She was told that the toddler would be at her mother's house.

"Sorry," Joel said. "Her mom had to go into work early."

"Not a problem," Addison smiled. "Hi, Kensi. I'm Addison," she told the two-year-old. "How are you?"

"Are you good?" Selena asked her boyfriend's daughter.

"Good," she nodded.

"Say 'hi!'" Joel told her.

"Not so much, huh?" Addison laughed as Kensi buried her face in Selena's leg instead.

"Let's go in the living room and find something for you to do so that me, and Daddy, and Addison can talk about Baby."

"Oh."

"Wanna colour, Kens?" Joel asked as they walked into the living room and he saw Kensi's colouring book.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"What's your favourite colour, Kensi?" Addison asked.

"'Ellow," she answered.

"Yellow's pretty," she told her.

Joel got Kensi all set up with her colouring book and some crayons, and then joined Addison and Selena on the couch. "Soo…"

None of them knew how this meeting was supposed to go.

"Ask me anything," Addison said. "At all."

"Well, first of all, we're pretty sure about you," Selena said. "We just obviously wanted to meet in person before we made a decision. But we were talking to you and to one other couple, and between the two, we like you way more."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah," Joel nodded. "So no pressure."

She smiled. "Okay."

"You're still okay with the open adoption, right?" Selena asked.

"Yes," Addison said. "I'll admit that at first, I was on the fence. But I've gotten to know you and I think this could work. And what parent doesn't want their child to be as loved as possible? That's all I'm giving the baby. More love."

"Exactly," Joel nodded. "And I want Kensi to know the baby. That's important to me. And I don't want the baby to think that just because we aren't parenting it that we don't love it. Really, we're making the most loving choice. We just can't raise both kids the way they should be raised. Not at nineteen."

"Yeah."

"I can't imagine giving birth and then just not seeing the baby ever again. Not getting updates. That's just such a scary thought," Selena said. "Like Joel said, I don't want this baby to doubt for a second why we chose adoption. It's best for the baby. Not for us. I wish more than anything that we could raise both kids, but it's not an option. Not if we want both of them to have all that they deserve."

"I get it," Addison said. "And your baby will know that. No matter who you chose."

"Do you have any questions for us?" Joel asked about an hour later.

They had been talking this whole time, getting to know each other and talking about plans for the baby. Somehow, Kensi was still happily colouring, so they were taking advantage of the quiet time.

"I've been through a failed adoption," Addison said. "You know that."

"Right."

"And honestly, because you have Kensi, it makes me nervous. You know the joy of being a daddy."

"And I also know the realties. And I don't have the means to provide for two kids," he said. "So as much as that will break both of our hearts, we are strong enough to do it. I know that the best parents do what's right for their kids even if it hurts them."

"Look!" Kensi said, holding up her picture.

"Good job, Kensi," Selena smiled.

"Who's that for?" Joel asked.

"Baby," she said.

"It's for the baby?" he asked. "You're so nice."

"Kensi, can you give that to Addison?" Selena asked. "She's gonna be Baby's mommy."

"For sure?" Addison asked. "You're sure?"

"We're sure," Joel nodded.

"We just get such a good feeling from you," Selena said. "You're willing to embrace us as the birth family, you're not fazed by the fact that Baby won't look like you, none of that."

"Please don't tell me that somebody else had a problem with that," Addison said.

"We did have somebody say they preferred a child who at least looked a little like them," Selena said. "And since they're white and I'm black, that's not likely."

"No," Addison said. "But how could someone who honestly just wants to be a parent care about that? White, black, biracial, pink, purple…I really could care less."

"Good," Joel smiled.

"We know the sex," Selena said. "Found out yesterday. We didn't know if you wanted to know, so…"

"What is it?" Addison asked.

"A girl," she smiled.

"Kensi, would you like me to give that picture to your sister when she comes out of Selena's belly?"

"Yeah," Kensi nodded.

"Are you gonna have a sister?" Joel asked.

"Yeah."

"Where will sister live?" Selena asked. "Do you remember?"

"Ummmm…"

"In Los Angeles, California," Joel explained. "She'll live a little while away."

"Oh."

"But she'll know we love her, won't she?"

"Yes!" she yelled.

"And I'm sure she'll be just as sweet as you are," Addison told Kensi.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Updates<strong>


	36. Valentine's Day

"Happy Valentine's day!" Arizona smiled.

Madre and Sofia were both still asleep, so Mommy had taken the twins into the living room and laid them down on a blanket for a little quiet time. She and Daddy were back to work – and had been for two weeks – and her wife was finding the long days alone with three children to be very challenging. Therefore, getting up with the babies before work was the least the bubbly blond could do.

On this special day, the littlest family members were already all dressed for the occasion. They each had on a "Baby's First Valentine's Day" onesie, but the designs they wore were different to avoid matching.

"Look how cute and little you are," she told them as she recorded this sweet moment.

Especially because they knew that these were their last little ones, Arizona, Callie, and Mark were pulling out the video camera at every opportunity in hopes of capturing as much of their babyhood as they could.

"This is your first holiday," she added. "Some people say it's not really a holiday, but I think a special day all about how much we love each other counts, right?"

Quinn made a little noise.

"You agree?" Mommy asked.

She zoomed in on the red headband with the little white hearts and the red flower on it that was on her youngest daughter's head.

"Addison got you that pretty one, huh? She had to go home, but she did some shopping for her baby and she bought that for Miss Quinn. It's perfect for today, right?"

Barrett looked over in Quinn's direction. They were on their backs and neither of them had very good head control, so he couldn't really see her, but he knew she was next to him.

Arizona put both babies on their little tummies facing each other. "Who's that, Bare? Is that Quinn? Can you tell Quinn she looks pretty on Valentine's day?"

Quinn lifted her head and it flopped down.

"You'll get it soon," Arizona told her. "You guys do a lot of tummy time to make those neck muscles super strong, don't you?"

Arizona heard Sofia getting out of bed.

"Big Sister Sofia's up," she announced.

The little girl walked into the living room. "Mama?" she asked.

"Yes, Sofia?" Arizona replied.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi, " she said. "Happy Valentine's day, Big Sister. Can you say 'happy Valentine's day'?"

"Happy Valin day," she replied.

"Close enough, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," she said, coming to sit on the floor so that she could see the babies.

"Can you do Mommy a favour today?" Arizona asked as she recorded her "big girl" kissing her little one.

"Yes."

"Mommy wants you to be a good girl for Madre today," she told her. "If Madre tells you something, can you listen?"

Sofia loved her younger siblings, but she was definitely showing signs of jealousy, too. Of course, these were completely normal, but they didn't make Callie's long days at home with the kids any easier.

"Yep," she nodded. "Otay."

Arizona kissed her. "Thanks. I love you, you know."

She giggled.

"Big sister thinks it's funny that I love her," Arizona told the babies. "She's so silly!"

"Silly," Sofia repeated.

"Sof, did you know that in two more days, Quinn and Barrett will be a month old?"

"Yeah?"

"You did know that?" she smiled. "They're getting bigger, aren't they?"

"No," she replied.

"You don't think so?"

"No."

"Should we make breakfast?"

"Yeah, Mama."

* * *

><p>"Oh, what are you making?" Daddy asked as he came over with Valentine's day gifts for the kids.<p>

Arizona and Sofia were still making breakfast.

"Eat that," Sofia told him.

Arizona laughed. "Well, of course we eat breakfast! What is it though? Tell Daddy we're having eggs that we dyed red for Valentine's day, heart shaped toast, and strawberry yogurt."

"Sounds good, huh?" he asked as he took Quinn, who Arizona had been holding in the sling, from her mommy. Quinn started fussing. "Are you sad that you're too young for that stuff?" he laughed as he kissed her. "Gotta get some teeth first."

"Can you try and get her to take a bottle?" Arizona asked. "Callie pumped a few ounces, so maybe that'll work."

With Callie going back to work in just a couple weeks, they were trying to get both twins to take a bottle. Barrett would - even if he definitely preferred to nurse – but his sister wasn't having it. She was hungry, but she would refuse a bottle every time. Thinking that maybe the formula was the problem, they were going to try and get her to take a bottle of breastmilk.

"Will you drink Madre's milk out of this?" Mark asked as he took the bottle out of the fridge. "Because once Madre goes back to work, you'll have a problem if you won't eat, Baby Girl."

Sofia noticed the gifts Daddy had brought over. "Fo' 'Fia?" she asked.

"One of those is yours," he nodded. "Go see which one says Sofia."

"Ohhh…!" she said, getting down off her little step stool.

"Shh!" Arizona told her.

"'Fia," Sofia said, when she found her gift.

She found a teddy bear and some little chocolate hearts in the bag. "Yay!"

"I'll tell Madre you get that after lunch if you eat all your food," Mark said.

"Now, Dada? Yummy!"

"I know it's yummy, but no," he said. "It's too early for chocolate."

Callie woke up and came out of the bedroom. "Chocolate?" she asked. "It's –"

"She's not eating it now," Mark said, taking it from Sofia. "I told her she could have it after lunch if she eats."

"Hey!" Sofia began crying. "Mine!"

"You get it after lunch, Sof," he told her, giving her a kiss. "You still get it. It's for Valentine's day. Just after lunch, okay?"

"Oh."

Mark began feeding Quinn. "Are you gonna have some milk?" he asked.

"That seems better," Arizona commented as Quinn started to eat. "All you wanted was Madre's milk, huh?"

"So apparently she doesn't get formula?" Callie asked. "Which means Barrett gets more?"

"I guess," Mark nodded. "Unless we find a formula she's okay with."

"Are you picky, Quinn?" Callie asked, taking the baby and her bottle from Mark. "Huh? Happy Valentine's day!" She looked over and saw that Barrett was asleep in the swing. "Barrett's a sleepy head, huh?"

"'Fia up," Sofia said.

"You're up?" she laughed. "I know!"

Arizona kissed her wife. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day."

"I take it I'm taking them tonight so you two can go out?" Mark asked.

"Out?" Callie asked. "Really?"

She had been so into the routine of taking care of the children that getting alone time with her wife almost seemed impossible.

"I made reservations and everything," Arizona nodded.

"Where?"

"That's a surprise," she winked.

"Make Dada one?" Sofia asked later that day.

* * *

><p>Sofia had enjoyed her treats from Dad – and a few from her mommies that she had discovered later that morning – but now she, Madre, and the twins were making Mommy a Valentine's day card using Sofia's handprints and the babies' footprints, which were both going to be strategically placed to look like hearts. Sofia wanted to include her daddy in the project and make him a card, too.<p>

"Sure we can make Daddy a card," Callie smiled. "Yeah. Let's finish Mommy's first though. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna help me paint Brother's foot with the red?" she asked.

"Yeah," she said, picking up the paintbrush.

"Gently paint on the bottom here," Callie said, as she held Barrett's foot still.

She was pretty sure Sofia was about to make a major mess, but everything was washable and they were having fun. Having three kids under three was already a tough job, why try making it easier now?

"Oh."

"This is gonna be cold Brother," Callie told Barrett. "And we'll see if you're ticklish. Are you?"

Sofia globbed on the paint and a very ticklish Barrett kept trying to pull away. "Stop that," Big Sister told him.

"That's enough paint," Callie said. "Barrett's foot's all covered. And he didn't even get fussy. He's just ticklish!"

"Yeah."

Callie pressed Barrett's foot down on the paper, angling it to one side. "Now Sister's foot can be the other side of the heart, right?" she asked, kissing Barrett. "Quinn's foot?"

"Lot sister."

"Barrett has three sisters!" Callie agreed. "That is a lot!"

"Paint fo' Nin?"

"Let's paint Quinn's foot now," Callie said, as she cleaned off Barrett's. "Everybody's being so cooperative today. Thank you!"

"Those cards were the sweetest thing ever," Arizona told her wife as they ate dinner that night.

"Sofia wanted to make a craft, so I thought we'd do that. It was perfect for today."

"Yeah," she said. "And the babies let you paint their feet?"

"Quinn got a little fussy, but nothing too bad. And they're both super ticklish. Just like Sofia."

She smiled. "How are they almost a month old already?"

"No idea," she said. "It's crazy."

"We're so lucky."

"The luckiest mommies I know," Callie nodded.

Arizona laughed. "Listen to us. We go out for a romantic dinner and we can't stop talking about the kids."

"Because they're that awesome," her wife smiled. "I'm so, so glad we did the IUI. I can't imagine not having Quinn and Barrett. It almost feels like they've always been here."

"It does," she agreed. "And three kids under three is crazy, but we've managed. Everybody's happy. Success."

"I go back to work in two weeks," she said. "In two weeks, I have to leave my tiny babies at a daycare. All day."

"We'll stop in and see them a lot," Arizona told her. "It's gonna be okay."

"I know."

"But I get what you mean. I can't wait to get home every day to see them either."

Callie's cell phone rang. "It's Mark," she told her wife as she answered. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mark said. "Sofia's mumbling something and I can't make out what she wants, but she keeps persisting."

"Put her on."

"Tell Madre what you want," Mark told Sofia as he put the phone up to her ear.

"Paint baby," she mumbled. "Red a pink."

Callie laughed. "We're all done painting the babies' feet," she said. "We have no more cards to make. Mommy and Daddy each got one!"

"Maday," she said.

"I need one?" she asked. "How about you just play with Quinn and Barrett? It's bedtime soon and I don't think Daddy wants to have babies covered in paint."

"Oh."

"But thank you for thinking of me," she told her. "I love you."

"Lot."

"Yep!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews= Updates<strong>


	37. First Day Back

"Make 'Fia pity, Dada," Sofia told him.

It was five twenty in the morning on Callie's first day back to work. All three kids were over at Dad's place and the new routine of getting everybody up and ready to leave for daycare wasn't going so well. Sofia was dressed, but she wanted her hair done – and he knew she would just refuse to sit still when he had a second to do it – and Quinn and Barrett were both upset. Quinn wanted to be held, but Barrett needed his bottle.

"You have to wait until Barrett's fed, please," he told her. "Come eat your toast while you wait."

He placed a few pieces of toast and some fruit at her spot at the table. Luckily, their little daredevil had mastered letting herself in and out of her chair. They usually didn't let her because they didn't want her to get hurt, but since the arrival of the twins, they let her as long as they were standing close by just in case.

"Yuck," she said. "'Fia no want."

"You love toast," he said. "It has jelly. And then you have some bananas, too. Yummy."

"No."

"Take three bites," he said. "You're almost three. Show me three bites."

"No."

"Sofia Robbin Sloan," he replied as he started to feed his son. "You'll be hungry if you go to school without breakfast."

"'Fia no eat."

"Barrett's eating," he said. "Look. He's eating nicely for Daddy."

"Toast yucky, Dada."

"Quinn, do you think Sofia should eat her breakfast?" he asked the little one, hoping that just talking to her would settle her since he didn't have enough arms to pick her up.

It worked somewhat. She still wasn't completely happy, but she wasn't as fussy either.

"She should?" he smiled. "Is that a yes? Daddy's happy you calmed down, Baby Girl. Thanks!"

"Dada," Sofia said, reluctantly picking up a piece of her banana and biting into it.

"Yes, Sofia?" he asked. "I'm glad you decided to eat."

"Make 'Fia pity?" she asked.

"I promise I will," he said.

"Yep?"

"Yep," he nodded. "And what's your name?"

He knew that she could now say "Sofia," but she just liked calling herself "'Fia." They were slowly trying to break her of this habit.

"'Fia."

"Soooofia," he said.

"Sooofia."

"Better," he smiled.

"Go to school, Dada!" she told him.

"I know!" he replied. "And you're starting in a new big girl class because you're gonna be three this month."

"New one?"

"A new one," he said. "You have new teachers. Miss Yasmin and Miss Jody. We talked to them when we went to sign the babies up. They're going, too. But not to Miss Yasmin and Miss Jody's class."

"Yay!"

"Quinn, Sofia's excited for you," Daddy told the baby, who was fussing again. "Sofia, can you tell Sister about school?"

Callie and Arizona walked into his apartment. "Hunt just called and he needs us," Callie said. "But we had to come say goodbye first."

Arizona picked, a still mildly fussy, Quinn up. "We did!" she told the six week old as she gave her a kiss. "Have a good day at school, okay? Madre and I'll try to come check in on you, 'kay?"

"Go to work?" Sofia asked her moms.

"We are going to work," Callie nodded. "Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

"Beso."

"Oh, a beso?" she smiled, as she gave her a kiss. "Are you gonna teach Quinn and Barrett Spanish when they can talk?"

"Yes, Maday."

"Good," she said. "How's that toast?"

She had noticed that Sofia was eating the bananas, but she hadn't touched the toast.

"Yuck."

"Try it for me," she said.

Sofia took a bite. "Yum!"

"See?" Mark asked. "Silly girl!"

Callie took Barrett and his bottle from Mark. "Did you know you get to go to school today?" she asked him. "Only six weeks old and already going to school! You and Quinn must be pretty smart, huh?" she joked.

"Did Quinn eat?" Mommy asked.

"Yep," Mark nodded. "Still only breastmilk. She hates the formula."

"Those sisters of yours are picky eaters, aren't they Bare?" Callie asked the baby boy.

* * *

><p>"That beep lot," Sofia commented as Daddy's pager went off for the third time as they walked down the hall to the two daycare classrooms.<p>

"That's because Daddy's late," Mark said. "It's not so easy to get three kids all ready."

"Uh oh," she said.

"Yeah."

"'Arrett seep," she told him, looking into the stroller to see her brother had drifted off.

"I know," he said. "Keep walking, please. We have to make this as fast as possible."

"Oh."

"Here's your new class right here," Mark pointed. "Go in."

"What's your name?" one of the teachers asked as she saw the little girl come in.

"'Sooofia," she answered.

She smiled. "Hi, Sofia," she said. "I'm Miss Yasmin and that's Miss Jody over there."

"Say 'hi,'" Mark told her.

"Hi," she said.

"You're a new big sister, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Two baby."

"Two new babies," she smiled. "How lucky are you?"

Sofia saw one of her friends who had also been moved up to the new room, so she went to play while her teacher asked Dad a few questions. When he was just about to leave, Mark called his little girl over.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Yes, Daddy?" he corrected her.

"Yes, Dada."

"I have to bring Quinn and Barrett to their class now," he said. "But what does this say?"

He was pointing to the nametag above Sofia's new cubby.

"That say 'Fia," she said. "Me. S-O-F-I-A, Dada."

"You're a smarty pants, aren't you?" Miss Yasmin smiled.

"Yeah. Smar pant."

"All of your stuff is in here, okay?" Mark told her, bending to kiss her. "Have a good day. I love you."

"Wub you, Dada," she said. "Kiss a baby?" she pointed.

Mark had Quinn in the sling, but Barrett was in the stoller, still sleeping.

"Blow them kisses," he told her.

Sofia blew each baby a kiss. "Good day," she told them.

"You want them to have a good day?" he asked. "You're a nice girl."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Calliope?" Arizona asked as she knocked on the locked door to the daycare's nursing room later that day.<p>

"Yeah?" her wife called through it, as she reached over to unlock it.

"I thought I'd find you here," Arizona smiled, opening the door.

"I had time and I knew Mr. Barrett would be hungry, so I thought I'd come feed him," she said, looking down at the beautiful boy in her arms. "I'm lucky that they both still nurse even though they take bottles, and I don't want to lose that even though they go here now."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Don't tell me our patient needs me," she said.

"Nope," she smiled. "But the realtor just gave me a call and he found a house that sounds perfect."

Callie and Arizona had begun looking for houses that better suited their family a month ago. They had already looked at a couple, but they just weren't right. The first one was too small for their liking and the second was just too far from the hospital and Mark's place. Even though they were moving, they still wanted the family to be as close as possible.

"What's so perfect about it?" she asked.

"It's only ten minutes from here," she started. "On a warm day, we could even walk the kids over to Mark's. There's a park just down the road, the neighbourhood is full of kids, a good school is…"

"I'm liking all of this," she said. "But will the actual house fit us all?" she asked. "In the other one we looked at, the fourth bedroom was pretty much a large closet."

"He said that the master is bigger, but the other three are just about the same size."

"Good," she said.

Even though they would be keeping Quinn and Barrett in the same nursery for a while, they wanted a home big enough for everyone, so that they didn't have to move again in a few years.

"And it's two and a half baths," she said. "So that'll be awesome for when the kids are older."

"Yeah," she said.

"The open house is Saturday."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Arizona asked Sofia at dinner that night. "Do you like Miss Yasmin and Miss Jody?"<p>

"Yeah," she nodded. "Lot fun, Mama."

"You had lots of fun?" Callie asked. "Good."

"Quinn and Barrett had a good day, too," Arizona told the big sister.

"Yay!"

"Thank God," Callie said. "I felt so bad leaving my six-week-olds at daycare. We never had to do that so soon with Sofia, but –"

"I felt bad, too," Mommy said. "But we aren't the only parents that have to do that and I knew they'd be fine."

"Yeah."

Daddy came over. "Hey," he smiled. "Did everybody have a good day at school?"

"Yep," Sofia nodded. "Pay wif toys lot."

"You played with lots of toys?" he asked. "And did you do circle time?"

"Yeah."

"What did you talk about at circle today?" Arizona asked, loving that Sofia was at the age now where they could have real, complete conversations with her.

"Be safe," she said.

"You talked about safety rules?" Callie asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Why is it important to be safe, Sofia?" Daddy wondered.

"No get hurts," she said.

"So you don't get hurt," Arizona nodded.

"Are you safe?" Callie asked.

"No," she said.

"Yes, you are!" she replied. "You listen to the rules and Mommy, Daddy, and I make them to keep you safe."

"Safe?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Daddy," Arizona replied. "On Saturday, can you watch them for awhile?"

"Isn't that the day of their pediatrician appointments?" he asked, picking up Barrett. "You have a wet diaper," he told him as he kissed the top of his head.

He laid down a changing pad on the couch and started changing Barrett. Since realizing that having everything in Sofia's room didn't work, there was a small collection of everything in each room of both apartments.

"Yeah," Callie nodded.

They had found a new pediatrician who was open on the weekends as well, which was helpful for the busy parents. Arizona knew a few doctors that this doctor had worked with, and they had heard good things.

"Don't you need the kids in order to go to the pediatrician?" he laughed.

"After that," Callie nodded. "We have an appointment with them, then I have my last appointment with Phair, and then we're going to an open house."

"Oh."

"If we get this one, it's only ten minutes from here," she told him.

"How perfect is that?" Arizona added.

"That'd be nice," he said. "Because I know we all have to move, but still being as close as we can to each other is ideal."

"Yeah," Callie agreed.

"Yep," Sofia nodded.

"We might get a new house, Sof!"

"Oh."

"What do you think of that?" Arizona asked.

"Baby come?" she asked.

"Quinn and Barrett'll come too," Callie laughed. "We'll keep them, right? They're cute and stuff."

"Yeah."


	38. Bigger Kids and Big Moves

Daddy ended up getting called into work on Saturday, so Mommy and Madre were on their own to tackle taking all three children to the new pediatrician.

"Want the teddy bear cookies or the yogurt things?" Callie asked as Sofia was asking for a snack while they waited to see the doctor.

"Cookie," she said. "Pease."

"Nice asking," Callie said, fishing them out of the diaper bag and opening the container up for her almost three-year-old. "Here. What do you say now?" she asked as she handed them over.

"Thanks, Maday."

"You're so welcome, Sofia," she smiled. "Can I finish giving Brother his bottle now?"

"Yep."

"It's a good thing you're patient, Bare," she told him as she returned the bottle to his mouth. "Isn't it?"

Arizona started laughing as Quinn, who she was holding, turned her head toward Mommy's chest. She was clearly in search of her own meal.

"I can't help you there, Sweet Girl," she said. "One sec, okay?"

She switched with her wife, taking their son so that Callie could nurse Quinn. They had a bottle for her, but she didn't seem too interested in anything but the real thing.

"Is that better?" Callie asked as she started nursing.

"This so yum," Sofia said as she ate her snack.

"It is, huh?" Arizona smiled. "Good. You guys are being so good!"

"You realize we're those parents?" Callie asked. "Right? The ones who use food to keep their kids quiet?"

"These guys are really hungry," she said. "And a few little teddy bear cookies won't hurt. Right, Sof?"

"Right," she nodded, with a giggle.

The doctor, Dr. Jason Birney, came in. "Hi," he said. "Sorry about the wait. One of my nurses is off today."

"That's okay," Arizona smiled. "Everybody's happy."

"I was kind of wondering why nobody came to weigh and measure them, though," Callie said.

"Well, that would be why. I'm just gonna do it today," he smiled. "Jason Birney," he said, introducing himself.

"Callie Torres," she replied.

"Arizona Robbins," her wife said, shaking his hand.

"Sooofia," Sofia smiled.

"And you're Sofia?" he asked. "Well, it's nice to meet you. How's that snack?"

"Yum," she said.

"Good," he smiled. "And you're how old?"

Of course, the chart told him this. He figured that, as long as he had a talkative patient, he'd let her answer.

"Ummm…big sister," she said.

"How old are you?" Arizona asked. "What number?"

"Two!" she clapped.

"And soon you'll be…?" the doctor asked.

"Free!"

"You're so big, huh?" he asked. "And how are these babies?"

"Nin a 'Arrett," she said. "Mine."

"Quinn and Barrett?" he asked. "Well, Sofia, do you think you can show Quinn and Barrett how you get measured and weighed?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"Stand right here and we'll see how tall you are," he told her.

"I'll take those," Arizona said, taking the cookies.

"Hey!"

"Just for a minute," she said. "Relax."

"You like cookies, huh?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Sofia nodded.

"Do you like fruits and veggies, too?"

"No."

"Sometimes, huh?" Callie asked. "Depends what kind."

"Yeah."

"Let's see if all those fruits and veggies made you big," the doctor said.

She stood and let him measure her. "Big?"

"Twenty-eight inches," he told her. "Which means you've grown about five inches since you went to your last doctor. That's good."

"Yay!"

"Daddy's gonna have to stop calling you a shorty, huh? You're not so short for your age anymore," Callie told her. "Still a little short, but you're catchin' up."

Quinn and Barrett were both pretty short and skinny as well, but they too had grown a proper amount since birth.

"Healthy kids," Callie smiled.

"Yeah," Sofia said.

"You know that when you were born it took a long, long, long time before we could say you were healthy. And look at you now!"

"Now go home?" she asked, not really seeming to care about her moms and their sentiment. "Go home pay?"

"First we have to go see Dr. Phair for my check-up," Callie said.

"Oh," she said. "See baby on TV?" she asked.

"No, no, no," she said. "Trust me. There are no babies in my tummy. They came out!"

"No more baby brothers or sisters," Arizona said. "Ever."

Dr. Birney laughed. "Well, it was nice to meet you," he said.

"Tell the doctor 'nice to meet you,'" Arizona said.

"Buh bye," the little girl smiled.

"Or buh bye."

* * *

><p>Sofia begged to be able to go home and play all throughout Madre's appointment, so when she got home and saw that Auntie Jill was there to play, she was very excited.<p>

"Mommy and Madre are going to see a house that we might live in," Arizona told the kids. "We'll be back later, okay?"

"A house?" Sofia asked.

"This one is too little for everybody," Callie said. "We want a big one for you and Quinn and Barrett to play."

"Oh."

"Right, Quinn?" Arizona asked, kissing her littlest girl. "We need a new house."

"Barrett Timothy, what do you think?" Callie asked. "Would you like your own room one of these days?"

"Yeah," Sofia said. "'Fia room."

"You have your own room," she said. "You're the only one who sleeps in there."

"Oh."

"Silly, silly, silly!" Jill tickled her. "Give your mommies kisses."

"Thanks so much, Jill," Callie said.

"No problem."

"The babies' milk is in the fridge. Don't worry about mixing it with formula or anything. Quinn won't drink formula and there's enough there for Barrett to have breastmilk, too."

"Got it," she said. "Go. If I have questions, I'll call. Or call Mark at work."

"Mark Dada," Sofia told her.

"Mark is Daddy," Callie nodded. "Yep. Give me goodbye kisses."

"Go see house?"

"We're gonna see if it's good for Sofias and Quinns and Barretts," Arizona nodded. "Yep!"

* * *

><p>The house ended up being perfect for their family. Callie loved how spacious the rooms were; she kept imagining her babies growing into children, and then into teenagers all in the same space and having enough room to do so. Arizona dismissed these thoughts, but she had to admit that having one home that her family could grow into was important. She had moved a lot as a result of her family being involved in the military, and she always found it hard. She wanted her kids to have stability.<p>

"The backyard is awesome," Callie said, a little over a week later as they showed Mark some pictures.

They had put an offer in and it had been accepted. They were going to be moving in two weeks after Sofia's birthday.

"Sof'll love that," Mark said.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "And the bedroom we want to put Sofia in is already purple."

He laughed.

"So when we bring her over, we're gonna tell her she can pick her room. Because we know she'll pick that one."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Have you met her?" Arizona asked. "She will."

"True."

"Have you started looking for new places yet?" Callie asked him.

"No," he said. "I know I should. I mean, the time's gonna come when Quinn and Barrett can't just sleep in a bassinet."

"But it's hard to imagine not living here," Callie said. "So much has happened since we've lived here."

"We grew up," Mark said.

Arizona laughed.

"But it's gonna be worth it," Callie replied.

"I realized last night how different it's gonna be, though," Mark said. "It's close by, but not across the hall. I'm gonna have to do more than open the door to see them."

"Yeah."

"And we'll probably have to have more of a schedule. Which is both good and bad. It's great because the kids'll learn what comes next. Whose house they'll be at. But it's bad because it's more…separate. I mean, other than a vacation or two, I've seen them every day of their lives. And that might not happen now."

"We'll have to work it out," Callie said. "But yeah. I get what you're saying."

Arizona got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I want tiny baby hugs," she said.


	39. Turning Three

_Sofia, _

_How has a year already passed since the last birthday letter I wrote to you? You're getting so big, so fast. _

_It's been a good year for our family, hasn't it? You became a big sister times two and you adore your newest playmates, even if you do tell us to put them down so that we can play with you sometimes. It's pretty cool to see you acting like a little mommy, wanting to help with everything and keep the twins entertained. You're a little rough with them at times, but for the most part you're a great big sister. They're so lucky to have you._

_I've done a lot of reflecting on your babyhood lately. You see, in just about two weeks, we're moving. The new house we'll be calling home is your madre and I's dream house. It has enough space for all three of you to grow into the people you're going to become and we love it. However, this move is so bittersweet. You, me, your madre, and even your daddy have had so many memories in this apartment. Some of my favourites were your first steps (which you took a week after your first birthday. We took that as your way of saying that your prematurity wasn't going to hold you back anymore), first words ("Dada" was soon followed by "No."), and the many, many cuddles we've had together sitting in the living room here. I know we'll build new memories at the new house, but it makes me sad that this chapter of your life is almost finished being written, and you may not even remember this place where your madre and I became a couple and where we, together, became your moms. _

_I had a chat about this with you last night and you assured me that "new house be pity." That's enough for you, at least for now. As long as it's pretty, you're set. I'm trying to take a page out of your book and look at it like that. We'll have so many good times to tell you and the twins about here, but we'll easily make new ones at the house. And it is very pretty. _

_Last year was a year of change for us, and this year is destined to be as well. I'm not sure how exactly everything's going to go, but I promise you one thing, Sofia Robbin Sloan: no matter what, our number one goal is to make the best choices for you. That's been my mission since the moment I set eyes on you and it will be until you're big and old and telling me to but out of your life (and probably even beyond that). Your well-being and happiness are number one with us. _

_Okay. Enough of that. For today, your birthday, I'm going to put aside the feelings I have about the move and just focus on watching the joy on your face and soaking that memory up. _

_I love you._

_Love, hugs and kisses, forever, and ever, _

_Your Mommy_

* * *

><p>The birthday girl woke them up early that morning. Arizona and Mark had been able to find other doctors to cover their shifts for them so that they could have the day off, but Callie hadn't been so lucky. Since she had just gone back to work after taking months off, she was told that she would have to work a shift at some point that day. She chose to work all night so that she could be with her family during the day. However, now she had barely gotten any sleep and her three-year-old was up and ready to go.<p>

"Who birfday?" she asked her mommies. "Soofia!" she answered right away all by herself.

Arizona kissed her as she crawled up into the bed. "Happy birthday," she smiled. "But can we be quiet so that Quinn and Barrett can rest? And Madre?"

"Baby wake up?"

"Not yet," she said. "Let them sleep, okay?"

"Eat cake?"

"Sofia, it's five am," Callie said. "It's way too early for birthday cake. But happy birthday."

"Cake?"

"Nope," Arizona laughed. "But we can go make breakfast."

"Yum!" she smiled.

"Let's go," she said, scooping her up and getting out of bed. "We'll let Madre and the babies sleep."

"Dada?"

"You want to get Daddy up?" Arizona asked as she brought her into the living room. "In a little bit, okay? Your whole family is gonna be here today. Did you know that? Grandma, Grandpa, and Sloan got here yesterday and Abuelo'll be here in time for the party."

"Yay!"

"You know why?" she asked.

"Wub Sooofia."

"They love Sofia," she nodded. "We all do! Right?"

"Sooofia so fun."

Arizona yawned. "You are so fun," she said. "What's on the menu, Birthday Lady?"

* * *

><p><em>Little Goose, <em>

_Happy birthday! _

_It's hard to believe that I've been your daddy for a whole three years. Even though you have a big sister, I wasn't truly a daddy until I was your daddy. I was Sloan's father, then I became her dad, but because I didn't know her until she was eighteen, our relationship just isn't the same as mine is with you. Of course I love you and all of your siblings, but starting off by parenting a young adult is just so different. With you, I've been able to learn how to be an involved parent and I've been lucky enough to get to do it from the very beginning. Every birthday you have serves as a reminder of how much I love that about us. _

_You know, you're probably not going to be too happy that I started this off with "Little Goose." You're getting so big now that you're able to correct us when we call you something you don't like. You often insist that now, you are Big Goose. One thing you have to understand (and you will someday if you have your own kids) is that you may be bigger, but you'll never be big enough to stop being my Little Goose. No matter how old you get, I'll see the baby in you somewhere. That's just how being a daddy goes._

_Sofia, from the first moment I knew you'd be coming into my life, I was determined to be as big a part of your life as I could. I'm sure you'll figure this out one day, but the way our family is isn't the way most families are. I knew that raising you (and now the babies) with your mommies would probably present some unique questions and challenges. So far, I think we've done a pretty good job of keeping things as united as possible for you, Quinn, and Barrett. We've rolled with everything that's come our way (just like every parent has to do) and gotten through it as a family._

_If there's one thing I want you to learn in life, it's that people aren't perfect and sometimes things aren't how you think they'll be, but that's okay. You'll find a place where you belong, even if it's not where you first thought, and you'll embrace it._

_Without even trying, it turns out that we've filled these letters with little lessons and messages to you. I don't know if you'll ever follow them, but I hope you do. Even if you don't, I'll still always think that you're one of the best people I know. So what if I'm a little biased. _

_Have a great day and stop growing up so fast. _

_Love, _

_Daddy_

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna go see Sister?" Callie asked Barrett as they closed their door and went across the hall to Mark's, where Sofia's party would be since packing to move didn't exactly mix with party hosting. "Sister's at Daddy's!"<p>

"Hey, Birthday Girl," Mark smiled when he saw Sofia's face light up as she admired the decorations he and Sloan had put up. "Your party'll be soon!"

"Yay!"

Sloan took Quinn from Arizona. Other than visits with her siblings and the few days she had spent with her little boy, she didn't really have much experience with kids. Mark was expecting her to be hesitant around the newborns, and part of her was, but she also loved spending time with them.

"Do you wanna see the stuff we put up for Sofia?" she asked. "Is it pretty?"

"Yeah," Sofia answered.

"You like it, huh?" Arizona asked.

"Yes."

"Say 'thank you' to Dad and Sloan," Callie told her.

"It's pretty pink and purple in here, huh Barrett?" Arizona asked as she watched her son open up his eyes then close them again repeatedly. Not your thing, is it? At your birthday we'll have to have some boyish stuff and some girly stuff."

"'Arrett boy," Sofia told everyone.

"We know he's a boy," Callie nodded. "He's our only boy, huh?"

"Dada."

"Well, and me," Mark smiled. "Yeah."

Just then, Barrett smiled his first ever smile. "Barrett Timothy, you have such a nice smile," Madre told him. "Are you happy it's Sofia's birthday? Say 'happy birthday, Sofia!'"

"No talks," Sofia replied, shaking her little head.

"Oh, he can't talk yet?" Mark asked. "But he does love you, right?"

"Yes," she said. "Lot."

"Barrett smiled," Sloan told her baby sister. "How about one from you? Can you smile?"

"Say 'I'm Quinn and I'll smile when I feel like it,'" Arizona replied. "Huh?"

"Bare, can you smile for Grandma and Grandpa and Abuelo when they come over here?" Callie asked. "They'd like it."

* * *

><p>"Sofia, are you a baby?" Mark asked her as she lay down on the blanket that the twins were on in the middle of her party.<p>

"Yep," she said.

"You're a big girl," he told her. "Did you just want to play with Brother and Sister?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Would you like to come open presents?" Arizona asked.

"Baby help," she said.

"Quinn and Barrett have to help you?" Callie asked.

"Help sister."

"You help Sofia open this okay?" Mark told the twins as he put the first gift down in front of Sofia.

Sofia started to open the gift from Auntie Jill and was excited to see that a big purple blanket was in the bag. "Ooo!" she said, struggling to get it out.

"Let me help," Daddy told her, taking it out.

"Pity!" Sofia smiled.

"And what do you say?" Arizona asked.

"Thanks," she said.

"I thought that you could put that in your new room at your new house," Jill told her.

"New house?" Sofia replied.

"Remember we're moving?" Callie asked. "We bought a new house to fit everybody, right?"

"Right," she nodded. "Nin and 'Arrett."

"'Cause now we have Quinn and Barrett," she said, as Quinn started fussing. "I think Quinn's all done helping you open presents."

"Eat cake?"

"We'll eat cake after you're done with presents," Arizona said. "Look how many you have left!"

"Lot!" she giggled.

"You're lucky, huh?" Sloan asked.

"Lucky, lucky, 'Fia," she nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Sof,<em>

_Happy birthday!_

_Today at your party, your mommy and I sat back and watched you eat your cake and ice cream while having quite the conversation about Quinn and Barrett with both of your grandfathers. It hit us that you've come such a long way from the little girl you were last year. This year, you're not even comparable to a baby. You're a little girl in every sense of the word. This year, even though your speech isn't perfect, you're able to fully express most of your own thoughts and tell your own stories. I love seeing you becoming more independent as you grow._

_You are also quite the little mommy. Quinn and Barrett are your best buddies already, which couldn't make me any happier. While you do sometimes show some jealousy toward them, most of the time you want them to be involved in everything you do and you want to be a part of whatever they do. I'm hoping that bond lasts your whole lives._

_I feel like, because you're such a chatterbox these days, I don't have much to write in here that I haven't already told you. I asked if you could stop growing just a few minutes ago and you replied "No, Maday! Big, big, big!" and then you began singing 'Happy Birthday' to yourself._

_Big, big, big is right! By the time I write you another birthday letter, you'll be four! Our years with little tiny you may have flown by, but I still can't wait to see you grow more and more._

_Love,_

_Madre (or "Maday," as you say)_


	40. Moving In

Two weeks later, Arizona and Sofia were dressing Barrett into a new diaper and a pair of pyjamas before bed. Quinn, Madre, and Daddy were in the living room, so Mommy was just enjoying this special moment between her oldest and her youngest children.

"It's your last night sleeping in the first apartment you ever slept in," she told them both.

"Yeah?"

"We're movin' the day after tomorrow," Mommy reminded her three-year-old. "And tomorrow, you and the twins are going to sleep at Daddy's so that it's easier for Madre and Mommy to move in the morning."

"No," she said.

"No? I think yes, okay?"

"Soofia helps," she said.

"Well, it's really nice of you to say that," Arizona said. "But I think moving in's a job for just me and Madre. You get to come to the house as soon as it's ready."

"Oh."

"Play with Daddy tomorrow, okay?"

"Yep."

"If you wanna help, you can help him with the babies."

Barrett reached out toward his sister. "'Arrett wike Soofia," she said. "Him happy."

"He loves you!" she smiled. "And he is happy! You know why?"

"Why?"

"Barrett, are you happy because your belly is full, you had a bath, and you're ready for a sleep?" she asked him, getting a coo in response. "That's it, huh? Doesn't take much to make you happy, does it?" she asked, giving him a kiss.

"Go to bed," Sofia told Barrett as they finished dressing him for his sleep.

Arizona picked the baby up. "Time for bed, huh?" she asked him, holding him low enough that Sofia could kiss him.

"Yes."

"Kiss Brother," she told her.

"Kiss Brudder," Sofia smiled, giving Barrett a goodnight smooch.

"You're such a good sister," she told Sofia as she laid Barrett down. "Okay, let's go get you ready for sleep now."

"Nin," she replied as they left the room, taking a baby monitor with them.

"Quinn's nursing still," Arizona said. "Don't you wanna go to bed and have a good last sleep in our apartment?"

"Movin'," Sofia said when they walked into the living room and she saw Madre, Daddy, and Quinn on the couch.

"We are moving," Callie nodded.

"Are you excited to have a house?" Mark asked her.

"Yep," the little girl smiled.

"Good."

Sofia crawled up onto the couch and rested her head against Madre's arm. "What are you doing?" Callie smiled.

"Soofia wike you."

"You like me?" she laughed. "Thanks, Sof. You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Sofia and the twins were still with Mark on moving day because this made the most sense. However, the mommies were definitely missing them and it was starting to sink in that they weren't just across the hall anymore.<p>

Once most of the large furniture was unpacked, they called Mark and told him to come over with the kids. Sofia could play in the backyard – or run through the almost empty house – while Quinn and Barrett could hang out with a few toys on a blanket.

"Where are we going, Sofia?" Mark asked as they walked.

It was a nice day and Sofia had been asking to go outside, so he figured they could leave the car behind.

"A house."

"Who's house?"

"Soofia."

"Sofia's," he nodded. "Yep. And Quinn's and Barrett's and Madre's and Mommy's, right?"

"Dada, too?" she asked.

"Nope. I don't live there," he said. "But you're gonna come to my apartment a lot, too. Okay?"

"Oh."

"This is confusing, huh?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said.

Sofia had always grown up with two different apartments and it was normal to her that her dad didn't live with her moms. However, their apartments had been across the hall from each other, so Sofia had always been able to see all of her parents almost whenever she wanted. This move brought about change for everyone, but at least the adults could understand it. Their three-year-old was still trying to make sense of it all.

"You'll live at the house and at my apartment," he replied. "Some days you'll be at the house, and some days, you'll be with me at the apartment."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Madre and Mommy moved and I still live where I do."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

As they rounded the corner onto the street that the new house was on, a little boy looked up and ran over. "Where are you going, Brody?" a woman who followed after him asked.

"Babies, Mama!" the little boy smiled, pointing to Quinn and Barrett.

"Their names are Quinn and Barrett," Mark told the little boy.

"Can you say hi?" Brody's mom asked.

"Hi," he replied. "Babies, Mama!"

"Yeah!" she smiled. "Sorry," she said. "Brody's aunt just had a baby boy, so we're all about babies right now," she explained.

"Are you a big cousin?" Mark asked.

"Yep," Brody replied.

"Huh?" Sofia asked.

"Brody has a cousin," he explained.

"Oh."

"What's your name?" Brody's mom asked. "This is Brody and I'm Jasmine."

"Soofia," she said.

"That's a pretty name."

"Yep!"

"Say 'thank you!'" Mark replied.

"Thanks."

"Mark Sloan," Mark said, reaching out to shake Jasmine's hand.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Maday!" Sofia said, dashing across the road when she saw Callie come out of the house.

"Hi," Callie replied, thankful that there were no cars around. "But next time, you need to look for a car and be safe, okay?"

"New house?"

"Wanna go inside?" Callie asked. "Mommy's in there."

"Otay."

"Say 'Mommy, I'm home!'" she told her as she opened the door.

"Mama, 'Fia home!" she called out.

"So, she lives here?" Jasmine asked. "Sofia?"

"Their moms just bought that house," he said. "So, yeah."

"Brody, you've got a friend on our street now," she told her son.

Most of the children on the street were either babies – like Brody's cousin, who lived in their house with his mom, too – or school-aged kids. Jasmine was happy to see that Sofia would probably make a suitable playmate for her son.

"Yay!"

Quinn began fussing, so Mark took her out of the double stroller. "Do you wanna go see Madre, too?"

Callie came over. "Oh, Quinn!" she replied. "What's the matter?"

"She wants to go see her new house," Mark said, handing her over. "And the sun's probably a bit too bright for her. I didn't think so when we started walking, but a ten minute walk with a three-year-old isn't a ten minute walk. So it got brighter."

She laughed. "Yeah," she said. "Let's go in and see Mama!" Callie told Quinn. "Barrett's sleepin', huh? He can stay with Daddy for a minute. Madre doesn't feel like waking him up."

"Sounds good," Mark smiled.

"I'm Callie," she said, introducing herself to Jasmine.

"Jasmine," she smiled. "And Brody."

"Hi, Brody," she waved, before taking Quinn away and into the house.

"Not that it's my business," Jasmine said as Callie walked away. "But what's your situation? Because I thought they were lesbians, which is totally cool, and then you show up and you're Daddy?"

"They are," she said. "We're best friends."

"And all three of you raise them?" she asked. "That's awesome."

"We love it," he nodded. "This move creates some challenges, but we're just…a family."

"Yeah," she said. "Hell, I can't even manage to give Brody two consistent parents. His dad's around when he feels like it. So, I'm sure some people think what you guys do is weird, but I think it's great."

"Thanks," he smiled.

* * *

><p>The next night was the first night that Sofia, Quinn and Barrett were spending over at the new house. Sofia was excited, but the parents were finding it all a little odd. "So, when am I picking them up?" Mark asked.<p>

"Wednesday?" Arizona asked. "I've got a meeting after work and Calliope's got a long day that day, so…"

"Okay," he agreed.

"Okay what?" Callie asked as she came down the stairs after tucking Sofia in for the night.

"We've got them until Wednesday," Arizona said.

"Why does it feel like we just got divorced or something?" Mark asked. "I know we all knew that having more kids meant moving, but –"

"Yeah."

"My biggest problem isn't us," Arizona said. "It's Sofia. She doesn't get why we have to tell her she can't just go see you whenever.

"I know."

"She'll adjust," Callie said. "And we've gotta just keep telling her what to expect."

"Now I'm starting to see the downfalls most people see when they find out how we are," Mark said. "I hadn't thought like them in a long time, but they have a point."

"Yep," Arizona nodded.


	41. Yucky Sofia

"Soofia do that, Mama?" Sofia asked as Arizona put her make-up on.

"I don't think so, Sof," Mommy answered. "Make-ups only for big, big, big, big girls."

"Sof is big girl," she told her.

"You are big," she agreed. "But not big enough for make-up yet."

"Peeaaassse!" she whined.

Arizona had just finished settling both babies down, and she didn't want to deal with meltdown number three at just six thirty in the morning. Especially now that she was a mom of three, sometimes she found it easier to compromise with Sofia instead of flat out refusing to let her do things. Some people might have seen it as not so wonderful parenting, but she thought it was better than dealing with tantrums that could be avoided.

"Fine," she said.

"Yay!" she cheered. "Nin, Sooofia does that!" she told her baby sister.

"What's she all excited about?" Callie yelled out from the bathroom as she got out of the shower.

"She's gonna put on some make-up!" Arizona answered.

"Arizona!"

"Just before we leave! I'm gonna wash it off!"

"No!" Sofia protested.

"Yep," she nodded. "Listen. Mommy has rules for make-up. I'll let you put some on and have fun, but you can't wear it at school. When you're all done, we need to wash it off."

"Put on Nin?"

"You may not put it on Quinn," she said, holding back a laugh as she pictured the look her three-year-old would give the infant.

"Her get pity!"

"Wanna know a secret?" she asked. "You're both pretty enough with no make-up on. You don't even need it!"

She giggled.

"I'm serious!" she told her. "You, Quinn, and Madre are my beautiful ladies."

"'Arrett and Dada?"

"Are Barrett and Daddy ladies?"

"No," she said. "Them boys."

"They're boys," she nodded. "We say boys are handsome."

Barrett began cooing.

"Are you handsome, Barrett Timothy?" she asked. "So handsome, right?"

* * *

><p>They let Sofia play with make-up until both mommies and both babies were ready. To no ones surprise, their three-year-old had turned into a ridiculous mess of multicolour, but she was so proud of her creation.<p>

"Smile!" Arizona said, taking a picture.

"Don't document the fact that we cave," Callie told her wife.

"Oh, like you never played with your mom's make-up."

"No, I didn't," Callie said. "I listened when she said no."

"Sure you did," she laughed. "Okay."

"You got a mom?" Sofia asked.

"I do have a mom," Callie nodded. "Just like Mommy has Grandma. Grandma's Mommy's mom. Only some people's mommies don't really see them. I don't see my mommy."

"Ohhh!"

"Got it?" Arizona asked.

"Mama?" she asked as Arizona started taking the make-up off of her little face.

"What?"

"Don't go 'way," she said.

"We're not goin' anywhere," she said. "We wanna be in your lives until you're old people."

She laughed.

"Mama!"

"We do!" Callie nodded. "We want to see you grow up lots, then we want grandbabies and great-grandbabies, 'kay?"

"Yeah," Sofia nodded.

"Do you wanna be a mommy one day?" Arizona asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "You take that off?" she wondered, touching her face.

"I have to wash it off," she nodded. "That was the rule, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Sof, when are you gonna have babies?" Callie asked. "When you're big and done college?"

"When Sof love them mommy."

"When you love their mommy?" she repeated.

"Or daddy," she said, wiping her nose with her hand.

"I see," she nodded. "Some people love mommies and some people love daddies, right?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds like a good plan," Arizona told her. "Find your babies a good mommy or a good daddy first."

"When Sof four."

"When you're four?" she laughed. "I think that might be a bit young, Miss Torres! More like twenty-four or thirty-four."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan, how much make-up did you put on your forehead?" she asked as she tried to get it off. "So much!"

"Yep."

"Wait," she asked as she felt her head. "You feel warm."

"Warm?"

"Does she feel warm to you?" she asked Callie.

"Says the one in Peds," Callie replied.

"Oh, just feel," Arizona said.

Callie put her hand on Sofia's forehead. The little girl had had a runny nose since yesterday, but they didn't think much of it until now.

"Definitely warm," Callie said. "Sof, we're gonna take your temperature, okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

* * *

><p>When it was confirmed that Sofia did, in fact, have a fever, Daddy came over to get her. Wednesday was going to be his day with the kids anyways since Callie and Arizona would be busy, but it started now. He would be the one staying home from work with her.<p>

"You feel yucky, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Seepy. Yucky."

"Sleepy? Yeah, that happens when we don't feel so good. Wanna come to Daddy's and hang out and make you better?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Baby?"

"The babies are still going to school," Callie said. "You and Daddy can pick them up later. That way, you're not spreading your sick germs to them all day."

"No."

"Just you and me for the day," Mark said, picking her up.

"Good," she said. "Fia miss you."

"You missed me?" he asked. "I know. We don't see each other as much as before, do we? But I try to visit you at school, right?"

"You do," she nodded.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I love you."

"Wub too," she nodded.

"What's on your face?" he asked, finding some left over powder. "Did you do make-up today?"

"Yep!"

"Fun," he smiled.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Callie asked as she checked in for the second time before noon.<p>

"Passed right out in the middle of a conversation" he said, looking over to his couch where she was napping. "Only after getting snot everywhere."

"Great."

"You do realize I'm a doctor, right?" he laughed. "You don't need to check up on us. I can handle a sick kid."

"I'm a mom," she said. "I can't help it."

"I know."

"When she wakes up, make her chicken soup," she said. "It's probably all she'll eat since she's sick. Last time she was sick, I gave it to her and now she knows it's what you eat if you feel bad."

"I know that, too," he nodded.

"Do you have the kind with the noodles shaped like letters?"

"I don't think the shape of the noodle changes the taste."

"To her it does."

"She'll be fine," he laughed. "Now, go be a surgeon."

"If you need –"

"I'm not gonna need anything," he said. "Really. I've got this."

"I know."

"You don't sound too sure."

"I am," she nodded. "I just can't help but feel bad that she's sick."

"She's a kid. They get sick."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sofia woke up just as they ended the call.

"Dada?"

"Yeah."

"Sof yucky."

"I know," he said. "Do you want some soup for lunch?"

"ABC?" she asked.

"Just the regular noodles," he said. "They're just as yummy."

"Yeah?"

"You know why?"

"Why?"

"Daddy'll make them just for you."

"Good."

"Hopefully you're better soon, huh?"

"Hope," she agreed. "Yeah. No yucky Sof."


End file.
